Educando a una Weasley ¡¡Ayuda!
by Criis.M
Summary: Gienbra es la típica chica con modales masculinos. Narcissa es la típica madre que quiere lo mejor para su hijo. Y Draco es el típico millonario superficial q cree tener el mundo a sus pies. Hasta que cierta pelirroja le pone su perfecto mundo de cabeza!
1. Prólogo

_**Educando a una Weasley**_

_**Prólogo**_

_Mis más queridos lectores, mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy. Y les voy a relatar una historia algo diferente de las que han escuchado últimamente._

_Supongo que todos me recuerdan como la recta y elegante madre de Draco Malfoy. Un rubio aristócrata y arrogante que todos conocieron perfectamente en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. Bien… debo añadir que ella se equivocó un poco en la personalidad de mi amado hijo._

_Él no es un cobarde. Es un Malfoy, y todos los Malfoy son valientes._

_Siendo aclarado este punto continúo con mi narración._

_Como bien saben, nuestra educación fue la mejor, nuestros padres fueron personas estrictas que solo buscaban el bien para sus hijos. Los míos eran así, cada enseñanza impartida era simplemente para hacernos mejores magos, y cada una de ellas las llevo escritas en mi corazón. Puede que quizás el amor no haya sido un gran ejemplo, pero en cuanto a disciplina sí que lo hacían bien._

_Fui enseñada en todas las artes. Desde la más insignificante como coser, hasta la más importante, como ser bien recibida en un círculo social y ser amable con una persona de la alta sociedad incluso cuando te parezca pesada._

_¿Por qué creen sino que la ilustrísima familia Malfoy me eligió como esposa para su primogénito Lucius?_

_Sencillo, yo estaba equipada para todo._

_Una vez que la guerra terminó puedo confesar que me siento libre, que incluso somos una familia diferente. Y sí, la guerra nos dejó una gran enseñanza. El amor es lo único que importa. Y si antes nuestro trato era algo seco, ahora es totalmente diferente._

_Draco pasa más tiempo con nosotros en vez de evadirnos, incluso su carácter es distinto al de antes._

_Puede que quizás ya no seamos tan fanáticos de la sangre, pero es un asunto que sigue importando. No como antes probablemente, pero sigue estando presente._

_Ahora, vamos a lo que de verdad nos concierne._

_Ginebra Weasley._

_Sí, sí… se preguntarán como alguien como yo puedo llegar a educar a una Weasley. La respuesta es sencilla._

_Mi hijo se iba a casar. Supongo que éste debe ser un motivo de extrema alegría para una madre. Al principio, debo confesar que me emocioné, ése fue mi caso, pero pronto empecé a notar ciertas fallas…_

_Millicent Bulstrodde era a mis ojos la chica modelo, y cuando Draco me comunicó su deseo de casarse con ella les confieso que me alegré. Sí. Pero en aquel momento yo estaba ciega a la realidad. El hecho de que ella perteneciera a una buena familia, fuera sangre pura y rica eran motivos suficientes para llenar los requisitos. Pero un buen día, escuché una conversación que me dejó muchas cosas que pensar._

_Primero, Milly, como la llamábamos afectuosamente tenía ciertos problemas psicológicos. Bien, eso no eras algo muy grave, era serio, pero no grave. Draco estaba capacitado para lidiar con ello fácilmente._

_Pero entonces me puse a pensar acerca de ello, problemas psicológicos. No sabía de qué clase. Eso, debo admitir me consternaba un poco y empecé a estudiar su comportamiento._

_Realicé muchas cenas, muchos bailes y reuniones. Y me sorprendía aquella chica, siempre muy educada, vestida con los mejores diseñadores, combinada de pies a cabeza. Camina como si flotara, su dicción era exquisita y su forma de comer daba envidia. Son de esa clase de chicas que uno quisiera tener su lenguaje corporal. _

_No veía nada malo en ella. Y pensé que quizás eran rumores, ya saben cómo es la gente con las personas que creen superiores a ellos, aunque en este caso no fuera así._

_Decidí hablar con mi hijo acerca de su novia. Así que una noche, ingresé a su habitación; Draco se encontraba leyendo un libro, me senté en su cama y él me miró con aire casual._

_-Madre…- saludó con una sonrisa, yo le correspondí._

_-¿Qué lees?_

_-Un manual para los novios novatos…- rió, yo reí con él._

_-Draco por favor, que nadie sepa que posees ese libro._

_-Tranquila, lo esconderé muy bien. Dime… ¿Qué tienes?- él siempre sabía qué me pasaba._

_-Estoy un poco… preocupada por tu boda.- él frunció el ceño._

_-Tranquila Madre, Millicent dijo que haría todo contigo, sabe que…_

_-No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero…- miré mis manos y luego a sus ojos.- me refiero a ella.- Draco se extrañó._

_-No entiendo._

_-Tú… ¿La amas?...- hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual Draco se quedó pensativo._

_-No me malinterpretes. Pero no creo en el amor. – un Malfoy tenía que ser… me dije. No me sorprendió su respuesta, pero me preocupó mucho más._

_-¿Y ella?- él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto._

_-No me interesa…_

_-¿¡Cómo que no te interesa!?- exclamé algo indignada, él hizo una mueca de fastidio, y siendo honestos no me importaba si no quería abordar el tema, lo haría por que sí._

_-Madre… eso para mí no es relevante. Millicent tiene todas las características para ser mi esposa. Punto. Eso es lo que interesa. – obviamente me quedé consternada por su respuesta tan impertérrita. No podía creer que estaba hablando así de la persona con la cual compartiría toda su vida. Sabía que cuando él decía su adorado "punto" en una oración era porque para él la conversación estaba zanjada, pero yo no me adrementaba así como así._

_-¡Es la persona con la cual compartirás el resto de tu vida! ¡No puedes referirte a ella como si fuera un… un caballo!- traté de hacerlo entender, razonar que el matrimonio no era un simple pacto eterno entre dos personas, tenía entre sus líneas la convivencia, el tener que soportar al otro, y sobre todo, y muy importante en la situación de mi adorado hijo, tener que guardar el orgullo en ciertos momentos. _

_-No me refiero a ella como si fuera un caballo- protestó pasándose una mano por el cabello. Suspiré._

_-Bueno, no me refería a eso de todos modos. Después hablaremos de la situación. ¡Y no me remires los ojos jovencito! ¿Cómo es su personalidad?- él puso una cara algo… extraña._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué preguntas estas tonterías?- ¿Tonterías? Para mí no lo eran._

_-Respóndeme…- era una orden que no admitía réplicas._

_-Pues… elegante, sofisticada, habla cuando tiene que hacerlo, no me fastidia que es muy importante. Y ya…- ¡Genial! No la conocía en lo absoluto, solo me decía las características que a él le gustaba y que le convenía._

_Salí de la habitación de mi hijo furiosa por su poco juicio. Pensé que era más objetivo, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Me sentía dentro de un terreno desconocido, a ciegas si soy más exacta. Draco no había aclarado ninguna duda, solo me había dejado bien en claro que ella sería la esposa "perfecta" a su manera de ver obviamente. Para mí era un simple robot, y sentía en mi interior que mi hijo merecía más que eso. Él merecía saber lo que era amor. ¡Merlín! Me sentía impotente. ¿Qué fue lo que le enseñamos?_

_Al día siguiente, supe que tenía que averiguar bien las cosas. Suspiré cuando llegué a la gran puerta de la casa de la familia Buldie… El apellido se me antoja muy largo y fastidioso. La puerta se abrió y Eleonora me recibió con una sonrisa. Le sonreí, aunque mi ánimo no era para sonrisas._

_-¡Narcissa! Que gusto tenerte aquí._

_-Eleonora…- saludé con dos besos en la mejilla, como saluda la alta sociedad. Ella me invitó a pasar a la sala de té. - ¿Y la encantadora Milly?- falso halago. Su madre me sonrió._

_-Viene en camino para acá._

_Pasaron pocos minutos de los cuales fueron interminables para mí. Eleonora hablaba de los detalles de la boda y yo sencillamente rogaba que no se diera lugar. Finalmente y cuando mi cerebro estaba a punto de hacer erupción, entró la chica. ¡Merlín parecía un robot! Me saludó con una sonrisa neutra y tomó asiento al lado de su madre._

_-Un gusto tenerte aquí Narcissa…- todo en ella era tan… controlado que asustaba. ¡Mi hijo no se podía casar con un robot! ¡Yo me negaba a ello!_

_Vine a hablar contigo…- indiqué mirándola seriamente, ella me sonrió cortes, su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva y no pude evitar la sensación de querer propinarle una cachetada para ver si despertaba. Claro, no seguí a mis instintos._

_Bueno supongo que yo sobro.- indicó Eleonora, se levantó y salió de la sala. Yo miré a la chica con interés. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa que antes no había notado lo sosa que era. _

_-Dime Millicent…- comencé.- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Bueno, esta mañana me dio un poco de mareo… Pero me pasó al instante, digamos que bien.- ehm… no diré nada acerca de ese comentario._

_-Qué bien que se te haya pasado, de todos modos no me refería a eso._

_-¿No?..- ladeó su cabeza, luego sirvió un poco de té. Por lo menos sus modales eran los adecuados._

_-Me refería a la boda._

_-Draco dice que desea algo sencillo, pero insistió en que lo hiciera a mi manera luego de convencerlo.- no me quise imaginar cómo lo convenció, aunque ella tampoco me insinuó nada._

_-Umm… ¿Estás segura?- ella me miró luego de tomar un sorbo de té._

_-Puedo preguntarle, ¿De qué?_

_-De casarte…- al parecer ella se sorprendió por mi respuesta._

_-Estoy emocionada. – respondió juntando sus manos y poniendo una expresión soñadora, sonreí, falsamente claro. – sé que Draco será un esposo perfecto._

_-¿Y tú?...- no tuve que haber preguntado eso, y luego de ver el rostro de la chica lo supe. Pero no pude contenerme, se me salió._

_-¿Yo? Espero ser la mejor claro. Es un honor para mí pasar a ser parte de la familia Malfoy._

_Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que alguien como ella no era lo que mi hijo estaba buscando, aunque él parecía más que satisfecho, yo no lo estaba._

_Y llegué a la conclusión de que yo tenía que hacer algo. Era de vida o muerte._

_Y un día, cuando salí a pensar observé a Ginebra Weasley comer en un restaurant. Al principio lo único que hacía era criticarla. Todo en ella me parecía erróneo, desde su forma desgarbada de sentarse hasta su forma de comer. Pero la prefería mil veces a ella de nuera que a esa remedo de un robot. Entonces decidí entrenar a Ginebra Weasley para que sea la perfecta esposa para mi hijo. Aunque claro, eso último no se lo iba a decir directamente, solo le iba a informar que quería ayudarla, aunque sonara extraño…_

_De esta manera fue como comenzó toda esta historia que estoy completamente segura que les encantará._

_Mis más cordiales saludos,_

_Narcissa Malfoy. _


	2. La clase que produjo un gas

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10**

Hola Chicas!! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me agrada q les vaya gustando la historia. Bueno quería aclarar algunos puntos. Los primeros capítulos tratarán de la vida de Ginny, sus malas costumbres, sus amores inalcanzables, su familia y viejas tradiciones. Luego aparecerá Narcissa y el más importante de la histo… El rubio!xD. Sin más que acotar les dejo el primer capítulo. Nos vemos, muchas gracias a todas y muchos besos.

Cris.

**Capítulo 1**

**La Clase que produjo un gas. **

1…2…3….

¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ¡Merlín ya se estaba hartando! Suspiró y miró su reloj de muñeca, cortesía de Hermione. Otro suspiro.

-…Entonces la teoría afirma que….- ¿Acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta que ya la hora había terminado? Aparte de que no servía para impartir clases. Entonces miró a su derecha, Luna estaba demasiado interesada por las palabras del canoso. Rodó los ojos. ¡Cómo no! Estaban hablando acerca de algo que ella adoraba, los bichos inexistentes. Se preguntó por qué accedió a tal estupidez, pero se respondió a sí misma diciendo que fue porque ella era una buena amiga. Sonrió. Pero ni por las mejores amistades se calaba aquella tortura de nuevo.

Primero, no estaba de humor para escuchar clases, segundo un gas la estaba matando, y estaba segura que si no salía de allí y lo expulsaba con naturalidad se le iba a salir, y tercero tenía hambre, un hambre feroz, un hambre que solo se definía como el apetito Weasley. Porque cuando uno tenía en sus venas sangre Weasley por consiguiente también poseía un grande estómago. Como explicaban los gemelos.

Sintió el estómago sonar y miró a ambos lados esperando que nadie escuchara su pequeña orquesta. ¡Ahora sí que era oficial! Necesitaba salir de allí urgentemente. Observó a su rubia compañera y trató de hacerle señas, pero ésta ni cuenta se dio, y lo peor de todo es que aquel calvo no paraba de balbucear. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? ¡Maldición!

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, se dijo que todo era psicológico, y si ella trataba de ordenar su mente y pensamientos quizás, y solo quizás la cosa pasaría. Respiró profundo y esperó… Nada…. ¡Resopló! Observó a todos los de la sala esperando ver rostros ansiosos por salir de allí, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella era la única. Era sorprendente ver que un considerable número de personas creían en cosas inexistentes.

Pensando que quizás si salía de allí sigilosamente, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta, con tal, todos estaban pendientes escuchando al viejo aburrido. Así que se levantó, y con pasos cautelosos y mirando hacia atrás para ver si alguien la detenía se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces sucedió algo que no estaba previsto, se tropezó con un pupitre, cayó de bruces al suelo y el tan temido hecho, sucedió. El gas salió de su cuerpo como una explosión de mal olor que puso en alerta a todos. Ginny se quedó tendida en el suelo, agradecida de que todas esas personas fueran simplemente desconocidos, y muy viejos. Además estaba feliz porque no tenía esa molesta presión que la angustiaba cuando tenía un gas. Cómo decía Ron, mejor afuera que adentro.

-¡Ginny estás bien!- exclamó Luna acercándose a ella, al sentir el olor puso una mueca y se apartó. - ¿Qué es ese olor?- la miró con ceño fruncido. La pelirroja se levantó, su cara estaba completamente roja en combinación con su cabello escandaloso. Miró a los presentes que se tapaban la nariz y la miraban asqueados. Formó una débil sonrisa y dijo.

-Ya saben el dicho… Mejor afuera que adentro.- obviamente nadie estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-La próxima vez mantenlo adentro querida…- recomendó Luna moviendo la mano como dispersando el olor.

En la Madriguera…

-¿¡Te cagaste en una convención!?- chilló Fred en medio de la sala de la familia, justo cuando se celebraban los 23 de Ron, Ginny se golpeó la frente y odió a Luna por ser tan… ingenua, sí esa era la palabra. Ella sabía que una información así en mano de sus hermanos era algo peligroso. ¿Cómo Luna lo pudo olvidar? ¡Sencillo! Era Luna…

-¿Te tiraste un peo?

-George, no seas grosero, di pedo…- George sonrió ante la acotación de su hermano.

-¿Cómo la asociación de Hermione? ¿No insultaríamos a los elfos y su extraña sociedad?

-No creo que les importe…

-¡No me cagué!- replicó la pelirroja en su defensa. Todos estaban muertos de risa, y los que no, la miraban con cierto desdén que la molestó. – lo que pasa es que me sentí mal desde la mañana por la comida y, esa convención estaba aburrida.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- protestó Luna- además, te recuerdo que no desayunaste… - ¿Quería hundirla acaso? La miró furtivamente, y la rubia se sonrojó, susurró sus disculpas y se levantó y entró a la casa. Ron llegó corriendo seguido de Harry. ¡Genial!... Ahora Harry se enteraría de que era una asquerosa que no le importaba el momento ni el lugar para botar un maldito gas.

-¿Es mentira?- preguntó Ron cuando llegó, tenía una mano tapándose la boca y su expresión era burlona, las carcajadas llegarían tan pronto como la historia fuera contada.

-¡No lo es!- respondió George muerto de risa, Gin rodó los ojos. Y decidió escapar cuanto antes. Iban a acabarle la vida si seguía allí por más tiempo.

Pero quizás entrar en la cocina también fue un error. Al parecer todos sabían acerca de su pequeño percance esa mañana y todos la miraban con… recelo. Bufó y subió las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación respiró por fin. ¿Cuál era el problema de la gente? ¡Sólo era un maldito gas! Se tiró en su cama y suspiró. Observó el techo y se quedó así por otros minutos más hasta que la puerta sonó, rodó los ojos, seguramente era Ron… se levantó furiosa y gritó.

-¡Sí! Me tiré el jodido peo… ¿Algún problema?- sí, había un problema, el que estaba en la puerta no era Ron, era Harry… Tenía las cejas alzadas, quizás por el recién exabrupto de la pelirroja, cuyo color de cabello también afectó en sus mejillas. –Harry… yo… pensé que era…- ¿Qué nada le salía bien? ¿Acaso Harry también tenía que saber que ella era una ordinaria sin prejuicios? ¡Genial! No salía de una, definitivamente su mala suerte era algo verídico. Eso era lo que odiaba de la relación de Ron y Harry. Que el siempre se enteraba de sus percances. Él la miró, parecía confundido…

-Ehmmm… ya van a picar la torta…- fue todo lo que dijo, luego se retiró. Ginny tuvo ganas de llorar. Y odiando a todos bajó las escaleras a picar la estúpida torta del estúpido Ron.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la requerida. Al fin el suplicio había pasado. El cumpleaños de Ron fue un caos y la verdad estaba feliz de estar en su rinconcito, en su lugar privado donde no había Harry que juzgarla o mirarla raro. Se aventó a la cama y miró su techo encantado, estilo Howgarts. Esa noche las estrellas brillaban hermosas y ella no podía dejar de pedirles un milagro en su vida. Todos los que la conocían sabían que ella no era una chica normal, y la verdad estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Y es que ser criada con puros hombres era algo que afectaba, y a ella sí que la afectó. Gin era, vulgarmente, a todo terreno, amaba a los animales rastreros, odiaba el maquillaje, amaba las serpientes y sobre todo eructar, era su especialidad. La cuestión era que a ningún hombre le gustaban las chicas así, y Harry era uno de esos hombres, pero ella tenía la certeza que algún día el chico se fijaría en ella con todo y sus errores. Sonrió. Ella no iba a cambiar, y Harry la amaría igual. Con esos pensamientos se durmió feliz…


	3. Ratón de Laboratorio

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 2**

**Ratón de Laboratorio**

En un edificio de negocios, donde gente aburrida habitaba, se encontraba uno de los rubios más codiciados del mundo mágico. Su nombre era conocido por casi todas las revistas adolescentes. Las muchachas de buena cuna deseaban contraer nupcias con su preciosa persona. Un Adonis traído al mundo para el disfrute femenino. Lástima que ya estaba ocupado. Millicent era la chica más odiada del mundo mágico. Criticada por la farándula mágica y codiciada por todos los diseñadores, que amaban más su dinero que su esbelta figura.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba observando ciertos balances de su empresa. Sus cejas rubias estaban fruncidas y tenía un gesto de hastío terrible.

-Hijos de la gran mierda…- susurró aventando el pergamino por la ventana.

…..

Ginebra Weasley, la chica menos conocida por el mundo mágico caminaba por las calles del Londres mágico, iba pasando por un edificio empresario muy importante, para todos, excepto para ella. Hasta que le cayó un pergamino en la cabeza con un sonoro: Clak.

-¡¡Mierda!!- exclamó llevando su mano a la zona herida. Observó el inmenso rascacielos, había una ventana abierta en el último piso de la cual supuso de dónde había salido el pergamino. Un destello le hizo percatarse de que había alguien allí, así que de manera de venganza le sacó el dedo del medio en señal beligerante. Solo fue capas de observar la mano de un hombre que le hacía el mismo gesto. - ¡Puto!- gritó enfadada.

-Miserables… Nadie tiene educación últimamente…- murmuró Draco con una sonrisa divertida.

- Esto no se queda así…- murmuró Ginny. Tomó el pergamino, y colocándole un hechizo lo envió de vuelta de dónde había salido. Draco ya estaba sentado nuevamente en su cómoda silla. Sonreía divertido por lo acontecido. ¡Sólo fue un accidente! Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido terrible, se tapó la cabeza al ver que el cristal de la ventana se reducía a pequeños trocitos peligrosos volando por toda la oficina. Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente abrió los ojos. Había pequeños y afilados trozos de cristal tirados por doquier. Consternado observó el pergamino que había lanzado posarse delante de él con parsimonia e incluso cierta gracia… furioso se y saltó por la ventana….

Ginny reía a todo pulmón. Hasta que un viento extraño la hizo ponerse en guardia, subió la mirada y quedó petrificada. ¡Era un ángel! ¡Un ángel caía del cielo! Era uno de los hombres más bellos que jamás había visto. Y volaba… sus manos estaban extendidas hacia los lados, su reflejo le hizo acordar a los integrantes de la orden, era como una sombra plateada que lo seguía. Era rubio, mejor dicho, platinado, completamente vestido de negro parecía un ángel oscuro, un ángel peligroso…. Un ángel de la muerte.

Finalmente el hombre extraño tocó con sus pies el suelo. Ginny estaba extasiada y fuera del planeta. El hombre la miró con un gesto adusto que la hizo despertar de su pequeño letargo. Mostró su mano derecha pálida que sostenía el pergamino. Lo soltó como queriendo imponer su autoridad sobre ella…

-Allí lo tiré y allí se queda…- murmuró con una voz desafiante que no admitía réplicas, y dándose media vuelta comenzó a andar para retirarse, hasta que sintió el pergamino golpear en su cabeza con un sonoro "Clack"

Furioso y dispuesto a cortar varias cabezas, se dio media vuelta. La escandalosa pelirroja gritó:

-¡Cayó en mi cabeza! ¡Inútil!...- y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, la chica había desaparecido.

Por primera vez en vario tiempo, la última palabra no la había dado él….

………**..**

Draco apareció en la confortable sala de su mansión, se tiró sobre el sillón oscuro de cuero italiano y suspiró. Todavía estaba furioso por lo acontecido en la tarde. Sonrió amargamente. Aunque… viéndolo bien… Fue algo fuera de lo… normal. Sí, exacto, fue como un escape a su vida monótona y vacía. Observó su reloj de oro blanco.

9:00pm…

Millicent lo estaba esperando en el restaurante, lo había llamado para citarlo a las ocho y media, el mensaje decía que tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Claro que él no estaba para nada interesado en lo que su prometida tendría que decirle. Torció el gesto. No acudiría, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para escuchar la perorata de su novia acerca de las flores, la banda sonora y esos insignificantes detalles de la boda que lo aburrían infinitamente.

Por que ella lo aburría, esa era la verdad, lo hacía sentir miserable de vez en cuando… una vocecita parecida a la de su madre llegó a su conciencia: ¿¡Entonces porqué te vas a casar con ella!? Bufó obstinado. La respuesta de esa pregunta ni él mismo la sabía. Su atracción hacia la morena era simplemente lo básico que un hombre sentía hacia una mujer hermosa. Pero en ella no había algo fuera de lo común. Algo que lo obligara a estar cerca de ella…

Se regañó internamente a sí mismo por las cursilerías que pensaba. Él nunca había experimentado algo así de "romántico" como para ansiarlo en silencio. Draco Malfoy no se consideraba un ser humano que sentía con mucha frecuencia. Sus necesidades eran las normales, sin embargo su interior anhelaba ese algo diferente, era un extraño vacío que en toda su vida había buscado llenar, pero hasta ahora no había conseguido la medicina a su enfermedad.

Recordó la charla que había tenido con su madre varios días atrás y cierta ansiedad le recorrió la boca del estómago. Menos mal que su madre no conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. De lo contrario la boda ya hubiese sido cancelada.

Como si hubiese sido llamada por el pensamiento, Narcissa ingresó en la sala iluminándola con su exótica belleza y resplandor. Draco la miró con una sonrisa sesgada.

-Llegas temprano…- dijo la mujer dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente y sentándose a su lado.

- Estoy cansado.

-Millicent te está esperando…

-Mmm…- fue su escueta respuesta. Narcissa levantó una ceja.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó con un toque de esperanza en su voz, Draco la miró entornando los ojos.

-Te hubiese gustado que pasase algo ¿cierto?

-La verdad sí. Mantengo mi posición.

-Y yo mantengo la mía…- indicó el rubio levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el bar, se sirvió un trago de coñac y vació su contenido de inmediato.

-¡Eres un tozudo!- exclamó Narcissa molesta.

-¿A quien habré salido?- inquirió Draco reticente. Narcissa torció el gesto.

-Muy bien, respeto tu ridícula posición…- comenzó poniéndose en pie- pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacer algo al respecto…- Draco la miró asustado.- Buenas noches…- terminó la rubia dándose vuelta con gracia y retirándose por la amplia escalera que daba hacia las habitaciones.

Y por segunda vez en el día otra persona que no era él dijo la última palabra…

Sirviéndose otro trago maldijo en voz baja. ¿Cuál era el problema de la gente?

Narcissa se aseguró de que Draco ya estuviera en su habitación y completamente dormido. Tomó su abrigo de terciopelo azul y se lo colocó. Esa noche acudiría a la celebración que el ministerio le hacía a su auror preferido: Harry Potter.

……….

Ginny ingresó en la sala de reuniones del Ministerio de Magia, en realidad nunca pensó que ese lugar tendría un salón de baile entre sus oficinas, pero saberlo le quitaba todo el aburrido que significaba trabajar en el ministerio. Trastabilló al tropezarse con la alfombra roja y se detuvo para tomar el borde del fastidioso vestido que Cris le obligó colocarse. Se sentía como un experimento siendo observada por un montón de científicos tratando de descifrarla… La sensación era repugnante. El vestido no era feo, era muy hermoso, pero no era su estilo. Listo. Era demasiado…. No Ginny… y eso la descolocaba y la hacía sentir extraña, dejando atrás el hecho de que el vestido le quedaba apretadísimo. Lo sabía, estaba gorda. Pero a Cris no le importó el hecho, le puso el vestido rojo a la fuerza, sin su consentimiento.

-¡Vaya! Parece que hemos asistido a Charm School…- se burló Fred al ver a su hermana engalanada. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Esta es Ginebra? ¡Con que consiguieron domar a la bestia!…- soltó George con una risita. Cuando Ginny se iba a abalanzar sobre su hermano para darle una golpiza, Molly interrumpió.

-¡Ginebra! Ni se te ocurra…- los gemelos se burlaron aún más. Ginny se obligó a mantener la calma, les sonrió falsamente y se dirigió a la mesa de pasapalos. Tenía hambre.

Cuando empezó a llenar su plato de comida sintió que todos los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos, volteó y observó a Harry Potter aparecer junto al ministro de magia, con una sonrisa Ginny olvidó la comida y se acercó a la multitud para felicitar a Harry por ser ascendido.

Después de hacer una cola inmensa logró llegar al moreno para felicitarlo. Harry al mirarla sonrió ampliamente. Estaba muy hermoso. Su cabello alborotado le daba ese aire sensual y atrevido. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría detrás de las intelectuales gafas redondas. Vestía elegantemente con una túnica del mismo color que sus ojos. ¡Estaba precioso!

-¡Ginny! ¡Estás hermosa!

-Cof, cof… como una morsa…- susurró la voz de Fred por algún lado, pero Ginny lo ignoró. Ver la radiante sonrisa de Harry y ser halagada por él valía la pena… Definitivamente valía la pena sentirse como una rata de laboratorio y estar terriblemente apretada…

-Gracias…- trató de decir, pero estuvo segura de que solo le salieron palabras inentendibles y atropelladas. – felicidades por tu ascenso.

-Gracias Gin. Me alegro que hayas venido. Más tarde te saco a bailar… ¿Vale?

-Ajá…- asintió como una tonta tratando de contener la grandiosa cantidad de baba que segregaba su boca con tan solo mirarlo. El azabache se retiró de su lado y Ginny lo siguió con la mirada.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, todos charlaban animadamente y Ginny impaciente esperaba el momento oportuno en el cual Harry la invitaría a bailar. Ya tenía preparada las palabras que le diría para sacar conversación, solo esperaba que no fuera lo suficientemente inepta para olvidarlas. Después de todo, cuando estaba con Harry no era un ser cuerdo…

Un silencio se hizo cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron, un invitado ingresó, todos parecían interesados. Ginny olvidó su pedazo de pizza para observar al recién llegado, o recién llegada…

Era una mujer hermosa. Bellísima. Parecía salida de un cuadro francés del siglo XIV. Traía un precioso vestido azul oscuro que se adaptaba a sus curvilíneas formas dándole un aire de sirena. Su cabello rubio casi blanco estaba recogido en un confeccionado tira buzones. Todos la miraban con admiración, fue entonces que alguien susurró su nombre.

-Es Narcissa Malfoy…

-¿Qué hace aquí?

Ginny abrió los ojos perpleja. ¿Esa era Narcissa Malfoy? ¡Wao! Observó como el ministro se acercaba a ella y la saludaba de manera cordial. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó con él hacia una mesa. Ginny se impresionó por la elegancia que emanaba la mujer, ella no caminaba. Flotaba. Parecía un ángel. El ministro le rodó la silla y ella se sentó con movimientos aristocráticos.

Ginny dejó de observarla por unos minutos para centrar su vista en la puerta de entrada. Si ella estaba allí… ¿Dónde estaría Malfoy? La verdad es que tenía años sin verlo. Pero supuso que no se aparecería en una fiesta que elogiaba a su mayor enemigo. Así que encogiéndose de hombros centró su atención nuevamente en la exótica rubia que había atraído la atención de todos.

Entonces… se asustó. La mujer la estaba mirando con una expresión que… no sabría descifrar. Sus impolutos ojos grises estaban fijos en ella. Escrutándola con la mirada. Ginny se estremeció. Y la vieja sensación de ser un ratón de laboratorio regresó con más intensidad. ¿Porqué la miraba de esa manera?

Narcissa la evaluó de arriba hacia abajo y haciéndole un educado saludo con la cabeza se volteó a observar a su interlocutor.

Narcissa sonrió… Ese era su primer movimiento. Ginebra Weasley no sabía el destino que le esperaba. Un largo camino estaba por venir, después de todo tenía que prepararla para ser digna de un Malfoy.

Continuará….

**Hiii!! Espero q estén bien! Mil gracias por sus rewiesss!! Ustedes saben q las adoro. Disculpen si me tardé en publicar, esq estaba de viaje.. jeje.. El cap fue largo, no tienen q qjarse! Jeje. De todos modos espero ansiosa sus comentarios!! Byeee!! Kisses!!**

**Cris**


	4. Ginny y el Rap

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 3**

**Ginny y el Rap**

La fabulosa cena de Harry Potter iba de maravilla. Muchas parejas engalanadas bailaban el bals mientras que otros charlaban con viejos amigos. La felicidad y armonía se respiraba en el aire, excepto para alguien llamada Ginebra Weasley. Sinceramente a ella nunca había sido partidaria de la política. No sabía nada del primer ministro y en realidad no le importaba. Ella vivía en su propia burbuja. Y lamentablemente, en ese preciso instante se encontraba en un círculo de personas que no dejaban de hablar de política. Claro, era totalmente razonable, dado que se encontraban en el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio se dirigió a la mesa de dulces. Todo estaba saliendo mal. El primer de sus males era el precioso vestido que llevaba. La estaba matando y la hacía limitar cada uno de sus movimientos por temor a que en cualquier momento se rompiera. El segundo de sus males era que no sabía caminar en tacones, toda su vida los había evitado a cualquier costa, pero esa noche se vió obligada a usarlos ya que… ¿En dónde exactamente combinarían unos converse con un vestido de gala? ¡En ninguna parte! Y tercero… Harry. Estaba tan ocupado charlando que se había olvidado de la propuesta hecha exactamente hacía dos horas y media. Con un suspiro se llevó una porción dulce de albaricoque a los labios.

Sus ojos mar se posaron en una morena que caminaba como una modelo, sus manos se movían de una forma tan elegante que tuvo envidia de ellas. La risa de la extraña no era estruendosa como la suya, sino que era un sonido clásico y modesto que hacía que las demás personas se rieran con ella.

¿Porqué ella no era así? Se preguntó internamente. ¿Porqué su lenguaje corporal no atraía a la gente sino que la ahuyentaba? Frustrada observó a la pista de baile. El bals había cambiado por una tradicional polka, automáticamente la pista se vió abarrotada, fue entonces cuando observó a Harry bailar con una chica que jamás había visto en su vida. Una típica rubia, de esas que estaban de moda en Londres. De esas esqueléticas que no comían, esas de belleza clásica y real. Los miró a los dos entornando los ojos. ¿Es que Harry jamás se iba a dar cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida?

-¿Gin te encuentras bien?- la pregunta de Hermione la sacó de sus rabias internas.

-No…- respondió automáticamente. La mirada de la castaña se posó en lo que supuso, la tortura de la pelirroja. Sonrió nerviosa.

-Gin… Es solo un baile.- sí, ella sabía que era solo un baile, pero el hecho de que él olvidara su promesa y se fuera con otras chicas a hacer lo que exactamente le había prometido primero a "ELLA" la enfermaba hasta la médula.

-Lo sé – contestó comiéndose lo que quedaba del dulce.- es un estúpido baile- terminó sin importarle que los restos del dulce que masticaba volaran al hablar. Se dio media vuelta y se dijo que daría un paseo por el lugar, fuera del bullicio de la fiesta. Y cuando estaba a punto de salir del gran salón observó una mesa casi vacía en donde había una gran botella de wisky de fuego en el centro. Mirándola con decisión, se acercó, saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa y tomó la botella, la gente la miró con asombro.

-Ella y yo tenemos que hablar…- dijo a modo de disculpa y llevándose a su nueva mejor amiga fuera de ese sitio para que le hiciera olvidar lo triste y marimacha que era. ¡Ah! Y también el hecho de que Harry bailaba con una estúpida que era rubia y no era ella.

2.-

Narcissa charlaba calmadamente con varias amigas.

-¿Así que el pequeño Draco se casará no? ¡Imagino que estarás contenta!- _Tan eufórica que pienso destruir el noviazgo_ pensó sarcásticamente.

-Sí. La verdad estamos contentos. – tomó un sorbo de vino para desviar la atención de Johanna. Cualquier madre estaría feliz de que su hijo contrajera nupcias con semejante robot. Exceptuándola a ella claro. Recordándose repentinamente de su misión, recorrió la vista por el salón buscando a una escandalosa pelirroja con un apretado vestido rojo. Frunció el ceño al no encontrarla. Fue entonces que avistó la cola del extravagante traje marchándose por las cocinas. – Si me disculpan…- comenzó levantándose- voy al tocador.- y justamente cuando se estaba acercando a la chica, escuchó la voz del primer ministro llamarla. Fijó su mirada en el rastro desaparecido de la chica y luego a Stuart que se acercaba a ella decidido. Con un suspiro tuvo que dejarla ir y fingir una sonrisa al anciano…

3.-

Ginny estaba obnubilada gracias a tres largos sorbos de wisky. Se había quitado los tacones y no recordaba donde los había dejado. Se había desordenado el elegante moño y cargaba su cabellera pelirroja suelta. Sonrió al observar a varias hadas pasear alrededor de ella. Como una tonta trató de atrapar a una. Pero el ser se escapó.

-Nadie me quiere…- soltó haciendo un puchero. El hada pareció conmoverse por la tristeza que mostraba la pelirroja. - ¿Puedes conceder deseos?- inquirió cuando el hada se acercó un poco más, negó con la cabeza. – Mmm… ¿Para qué existen sino pueden cumplir deseos?

4.-

La señora Weasley salía del baño con rostro preocupado. Había jurado ver a Ginny en la mesa de postres, pero de repente y sin notarlo, su hija había desaparecido. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su familia.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?- todos negaron con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes madre. Seguro está en el baño…- comenzó George.

-Y no te sorprendas si pasa toda la noche allí- terminó Fred. La señora Weasley los fulminó con la mirada cuando los gemelos soltaron las carcajadas.

-¡No está en el baño! Fui a revisar.

-Quizás se fue a otro menos concurrido…- intervino Ron muy concentrado en lo que hacía: preparar una salsa para devorar su muslo de pollo – el olor no es muy agradable que digamos y puede ahuyentar a las distinguidas invitadas.

-¡¡Basta!! Estamos comiendo por Merlín.- interrumpió Hermione retando a Ron con la mirada.- Además, no creo que Gin esté en el baño. Creo…- sus ojos marrones se desviaron hacia cierto azabache que conversaba con un grupo de chicas muy interesadas. – bueno, no me sorprende si se ha ido ya.

5.-

Irse no era la palabra más adecuada. Perdida lo era. No sabía dónde demonios se encontraba, y no es que le importase demasiado. La botella estaba casi vacía y la garganta le hacía cosquillas. Caminaba con pasos torpes por los amplios pasillos del ministerio. Llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras entonaba una desafinada canción.

-Did you have to run you game on me? Heartbreak, you've got the best of me. I should have known right from the start you'd go and break my heart…

Las hadas molestas se habían marchado de su lado dejándola sola. Ella en respuesta las había insultado y casi mataba a una, pero tuvo compasión del pequeño ser, algo que nadie tenía por su persona….

6.-

Draco no podía dormir. No era muy extraño en él ya que el dormir no era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Sentía que perdía el tiempo, su valioso tiempo. Además que el sueño no era su mejor amigo, era alguien molesto que a cada oportunidad se escabullía de las manos. Decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta por la mansión. Caminó por el largo corredor y se detuvo interesado delante de la habitación de su madre. ¿Por qué se sentía la fragancia de su madre tan fresca? ¿Ella no se echaba perfume antes de dormir o si? Interesado giró el pomo de la puerta, estaba abierta, la oscuridad lo recibió. Prendió las velas con unas palabras. Esperó ver a su madre dormir, pero en su lugar solo había varios vestidos y prendas. Impresionado y completamente curioso tomó un pedazo de periódico.

"El Ministerio celebra el gran ascenso de su mejor Auror. Harry Potter"

En el centro del papel se encontraba una foto del cicatrizado estrechando manos con el estúpido ministro. Pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La pregunta era… ¿Porqué su madre había asistido a una fiesta en honor al "Elegido"? ¿Y porqué no le había comentado nada al respecto? Soltó el pedazo de periódico y se dirigió a su habitación, él personalmente se encargaría de ir a investigar, su madre a veces era demasiado… misteriosa para su gusto.

7.-

- Waaa… Potter sucio y descarado, nadie se compara contigo tarado… ¡Oh! Tarado… eres un tarado, y probablemente estés castrado. Debes estarlo porque no me paras… ¡Ja! Y seguramente ni a ti se te para…- Ginny explotó en carcajadas por su propio chiste. – You, you. Soy la Ginny siii… Ella esta rapeando para tiii. No hay hombre como tú. Porque tú eres un… un… tutú.

Draco se apareció en una oficina de su departamento en el Ministerio, gracias a Merlín que tenía esa conexión. Suspirando salió y observó los oscuros pasillos del lugar, frunció el ceño. Seguramente la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran salón, eso quería decir que él se encontraba diez pisos abajo, se dirigió al ascensor y cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó una voz de mujer cantar de una manera tan desafinada que le hizo daño a sus impolutos oídos. ¿Sería un fantasma?

-¡Tú! Sí tú… guanábana podrida, rata de alcantarilla. ¡Ooooh! Triste sabandija… ¡Yuu!...- se oyó un sonido sordo, con una risita Draco siguió el sonido y asomándose por el corredor observó a una chica tirada en el suelo con una botella vacía de wisky de fuego en las manos. La oscuridad no lo dejaba estudiarla bien, pero parecía llevar un vestido rojo puesto. – esta vaina se rompió…- dijo torpemente y observando su cintura. ¿Quién era esa chica y qué hacía allí sola? ¿No sabía que esos pasillos eran peligrosos? Se encontraba justamente en el área financiera del Ministerio, un ala vigilada por criaturas extrañas y de sumo peligro, pero ella parecía demasiado beoda como para estar pendiente de esos insignificantes detalles. – Mmm… Me golpeé el culo… - la extraña se levantó del suelo como pudo y tambaleándose abrió la puerta de una oficina. Entró.

Draco se quedó afuera sin saber que hacer. Obviamente no era lo suficiente retorcido como para aprovecharse de una muchacha borracha y sin un gramo de sentido, lo mejor era irse y dejarla sola. Pero sentía demasiada curiosidad por la chica y su estado. Estaba insultando a alguien. ¿Pero quien sería el protagonista de sus desafinadas estrofas? Decidido y dejando para después a su madre, se acercó a la puerta abierta. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al observarla… la chica había descubierto un pasadizo secreto en la pared y como una lunática se adentraba en el agujero sin pensar nada. El rubio se quedó estático sin saber qué debía hacer exactamente. Actuó sin pensarlo cuando observó que la puerta de luz se iba cerrando y corriendo entró detrás de la mujer loca que todavía portaba la botella de wisky…

Ginny volaba… su cuerpo se sentía libre y sin ataduras, tenía los ojos cerrados y con una tonta sonrisa en los labios se dejaba llevar. Fue entonces cuando se estrelló contra un suelo de piedra. Siseando de dolor abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Parecía un campo de… ¿Guerra? Inmediatamente sintió que alguien la hacía caer nuevamente al suelo. Era un cuerpo mucho más grande que ella.

-¡¡Ouch!!- gimió apartándose del cuerpo y observando quien era… le parecía vagamente familiar, pero no lograba distinguir quien era.

-¿Tú?- preguntó Draco observando a la gorda pelirroja del pergamino y malas palabras. Tuvo ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas y dejarla sola, pero desafortunadamente no había salida, y se encontraba en un campo de práctica para los aurores. Y la única manera de salir de allí era enfrentar los peligros que conllevaba. Agradeció al cielo por ser el único cuerdo que llevaba varita, porque sino…. Ambos estarían muertos.

CONTINUARÁ

**Chicaaas! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estaba de viaje. Dos largos meses por Italia. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y les deje un trozo largo para que se distraigan un poco. Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, espero de todo corazón que les guste el cap y que dejen muuuchos rewies! Las amoo!**

**Cris**


	5. La Comadreja, el hurón y el cicatrizado

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 4**

**La Comadreja, el Hurón y el Cicatrizado**

Hermione caminaba por los amplios pasillos del Ministerio acompañada de Ron. No era una agradable compañía, sino todo lo contrario. Desde hacía ya vario tiempo había desplazado al despistado pelirrojo de su corazón, y no era para menos. Hermione se caracterizaba a sí misma como una persona extremadamente paciente, pero con este hombre la paciencia iba más allá de ser una simple virtud, y eventualmente se cansó de esperarlo. Inconscientemente le dio gracias a Merlín por no haber retenido su aliento esperando a que le profesara su amor, sino estaría muerta y llena de gusanos a estas alturas y realmente no valía la pena.

-Si piensas que se fue ¿Por qué demonios me estás haciendo buscarla? - ¿Porqué con una simple oración proveniente de su boca lograba exasperarla? ¡Era increíble!

- Tres palabras: ¡Eres su hermano! – indicó la castaña tratando de hacerle entender que era su deber como hermano mayor preocuparse por la desaparición de la pequeña pelirroja del clan, pero dichas explicaciones eran demasiado complejas para el diminuto cerebro de Ron.

-Dos palabras: ¡Ella ya es grande para que la estemos rastreando por todo el maldito Ministerio! Puede defenderse por sí misma.- replicó evidentemente exasperado.

-Esas son más de dos palabras Ronald…- el pelirrojo bufó.

-¡Eres imposible!

-¿Yo soy imposible? - interrogó la castaña deteniéndose y fulminando a su interlocutor con la mirada. ¿Cómo osaba?- ¿Yo imposible?- repitió dándole ahínco al "Iiiimposible" - Disculpa pero eres tú el que se está quejando, yo simplemente me preocupo por tu hermana, cosa que verdaderamente no debería concernirme….

-¡Exacto!- gritó Ron interrumpiéndola de su cercano discurso y moviendo sus manos para apoyar su punto de vista- No te concierne, no te preocupes…- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Ves que fácil es? - Hermione abrió la boca incrédula por lo que él acababa de decir.

-¡Por si no lo sabías cerebro de pastilla, el Ministerio es un lugar peligroso para que una sola persona ande por allí curioseando!

-No creo que Ginny sea lo suficientemente estúpida para vagabundear sola por estos tenebrosos pasillos…

-Quien sabe, si tu brutalidad es genética quizás esté perdida en una oscuridad sin salida…- escupió Hermione reticente. Ron rodó los ojos notablemente exhausto de la verborrea de la chica. ¿Es que nunca se callaba?...- ¿Disculpa?- el tono ofuscado de Hermione le hizo saber que había hablado en voz alta, suspiró.

-Cá-lla-te…- espetó el chico apresurando el paso y dejándola momentáneamente sola.

-Si serás….. ¡Bruto!

2.-

Narcissa terminó su baile con el duque de Oswbourg con una pequeña reverencia, los ojos del hombre la devoraban con fingido disimulo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Lucius?...- inesperadamente Narcissa se tensó.

-Mejorando, gracias por preguntar.- respondió lo más sosegada que pudo.

-Debería ir a visitarlo uno de estos días. Se dice que la influencia de los dementores sobre alguien de mente débil puede ser terminal…- La sal había caído en la herida abierta, inmediatamente la rabia afloró en su ser, pero decidió tragársela y mostrar una sincera sonrisa.

-Me alegra que el bienestar de mi marido le preocupe. Es muy educado de su parte considerar una futura visita, estoy segura que le encantará.

-Espero no ofenderla, pero no veo cómo le encantaría al buen Lucius una futura visita si apenas puede respirar, y con mucha dificultad.- las palabras crudas del hombre penetraron en su mente como fuertes puñales causando un agudo y lacerante dolor. Pero que la colgaran si él esperaba ver su orgullo decaer.

-No es una ofensa en lo absoluto su excelencia, como le decía, me alegra ver que se preocupa por la mejora de mi esposo. Muchas gracias por el vals, ahora si me disculpa tengo algunos importantes asuntos que atender.- y escabulléndose de las garras afiladas del duque salió de la sala de baile y se dirigió al baño, fue entonces cuando observó a Millicent Bulstrode salir del lugar con varias amigas. ¿Qué hacía esa muchacha allí?

-¿¡Narcissa!? – exclamó asustada ante la presencia de la rubia que la miraba fijamente y con la sorpresa escrita en su cincelado rostro de Venus.

-Millicent… Qué inesperada sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó observando el apretado y atrevido vestido verde agua que llevaba la morena, exhibiendo sus largas piernas bronceadas, los colores de la chica se le subieron al rostro.

-Pues, fue algo ciertamente inesperado…- indicó torpemente y notablemente asustada. Narcissa sonreía por dentro, era la primera vez que observaba a Millicent perder su elegancia y su estudiado control. Era la primera vez que la oía balbucear.

-Cindy… ¡Recuerda que tienes un baile con Potter!- chilló una de las chicas que la acompañaban, Cissy alzó una ceja.

-¿Cindy? – inquirió.

-¡Oh Cissy! Que mal educada soy… Ella es Cindy…- dijo presentado a una rubia muy bajita que miraba a Millicent con una extraña expresión en el rostro. – Ella es Amber, y ella es Patra.

-Un placer conocerlas…- susurró Narcissa estudiando a cada señorita que la miraban con pena y miedo. – Nunca las vi frecuentar contigo. – afirmó observando a Milli con interés, ella sonrió tomando su antigua seguridad y control.

-La boda me tiene tan absorta que no las había presentado, un descuido de mi parte que no volverá a ocurrir.- Narcissa asintió en silencio. - ¿Y usted…?

-¿Yo? Ya sabes cuánto me adora el Ministro, me hizo una invitación que no pude rechazar…

-¿Draco está…?

-¡Oh! No querida, sabes que no le agrada el homenajeado…

-Sí, claro…- Millicent pareció aliviada, ciertamente no se vería buen visto que una futura novia estuviera en una celebración con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y coqueteando con sus amigas sin la presencia de su prometido. Lo que era perfecto para el plan que Narcissa estaba llevando a cabo…

-Pero tranquila, ya me retiraba. El pasillo de las chimeneas está por allá.

-Sí, claro… Buenas noches.

-Espero que controles tus modales querida, un escándalo en vísperas de matrimonio sería lo último que podría tolerar de ti…- observó como la chica se tensaba y como tragaba saliva. – Creo que entiendes a qué me refiero.- Millicent asintió.- bien, buenas noches…

Un suspiro general se escuchó a sus espaldas. Narcissa llegó a la chimenea que la conduciría directamente a su casa, observó a sus lacayos de confianza esperándola. Se acercó a George.

-Vigila a Millicent, quiero que vigiles cada paso que da, cada palabra que sale de su boca, cada persona con quien habla y con quien baila. Y sobre todo, quiero saber si lleva el anillo de mi madre en su asquerosa mano…- el hombre asintió. – Isaías…- el otro lacayo se acercó.- busca a Ginebra Weasley y cuando la consigas…- hizo aparecer una carta en su mano que le extendió al muchacho- entrégale esto. – el lacayo asintió. – Me voy a casa, esperaré mañana los informes. Buenas noches.

3.-

Su mala suerte iba creciendo con la velocidad de la luz. ¡Era increíble! Y lo peor de todo era que la chica estaba tan beoda como él furioso. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejar que su parte… altruista saliera al aire cuando usualmente la suprimía? No lo sabía, y ciertamente se odiaba por ello.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó mirando a la pelirroja que le sonreía al aire de una manera estúpida. Los aguados ojos de la chica lo miraron.

-Mmmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le respondió ella a su vez, Draco rodó los ojos.

-Yo te pregunté primero- gruñó apretando la mandíbula.

-Yo te pregunté primero…- soltó la borracha imitando su tono de voz. Obstinado se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

-¡Por lo menos dime que traes tu varita contigo!- la muchacha lo observó por varios segundos que fueron eternos para el rubio, luego con una tonta sonrisa se puso en pie tambaleándose. Lo miró con cara de superioridad y se llevó la mano hacia su pronunciado escote… ¡Oh no! Draco se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de clara frustración. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Una vaca pelirroja tratando de seducirlo, y lo peor de todo… borracha. Se obligó a sí mismo a levantar la mirada, ella tenía su mano metida dentro del escote del vestido y la otra en el estómago forcejeando con algo… de repente, ella sonrió triunfante, y patidifuso observó la varita salir por el vale de sus senos. ¡Vaya! Buen escondite.

-No tenía otro lado donde ponerla…- se excusó la muchacha sonrojándose, Draco omitió una carcajada. Se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, estamos en un lugar peligroso.- ella lo miró como si todo él fuese un sueño. No sabía si era embeleso o simple expectación.

-Peligroso…- repitió ella asintiendo, Draco continuó.

-Exacto. Es un aula de práctica de aurores, y cuando crucemos esa línea la pesadilla dará inicio…- ella volteó y observó la línea roja que el joven ángel había señalado.

-¿No podemos salir sin cruzar la línea?- preguntó la pelirroja con voz pastosa.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Y para qué sirve ese botón rojo?- tambaleándose, la pelirroja se acercó a una pared cercana y observó el botón con detenimiento, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Draco le tomó la mano.

-No sabemos para qué sirve.

-Yo sí…- respondió la chica observando al botón con una sonrisa tonta- me dice que nos sacará de aquí.

-¡Estás borracha!- exclamó Draco ofuscado- es tu imaginación que crea esas cosas…

-El botón dice que eres un mentiroso y que no le caes bien.- espetó haciéndole un mohín.

-Dile a tu estúpido botón que no me importa en lo más mínimo.

-Ok.- la pelirroja con la otra mano presionó el botón, Draco gritó pero ya era tarde. Toda la habitación se había vuelto roja, y los muros comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos, en cualquier momento los aplastaría, y lo peor de todo es que no había salida.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió el rubio tomándola bruscamente del brazo y colocándola a su lado.- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-_(8)Isabel… si te vas, tu Dios se enfadará…(8)_

-¿¡Quieres dejar de cantar!? ¡Vamos a morir!

-No, no vamos a morir…- contestó la muchacha observando fijamente al techo, Draco siguió su mirada. ¡La salida!

-¿Te sabes algún hechizo de destrucción?- la chica negó con la cabeza. Draco bufó.

-Lo supuse.- y tomando su varita apuntó y comenzó a tirar hechizos al techo, pronto fueron apareciendo pequeños agujeros, pero no era suficiente. Entonces ella hizo algo inesperado, bajó su mano con una mirada de desaprobación bastante graciosa, sino fuera por el peligro en que se encontraban hubiera reído. La pelirroja con movimientos flojos alzó su varita.

-¡Fuctus!- gritó, hubo una explosión en el lugar, Draco rápidamente los cubrió con una burbuja protectora, y triunfante observó el trabajo hecho por la misteriosa pelirroja. Sonrió, había un gran agujero en el techo.- Subamos…- ella se abrazó a él.

-¿Sabes como subir?- inquirió el chico mirando como peligrosamente las paredes se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Volantess!- salieron disparados del suelo, a toda velocidad y sin detención…

En la fiesta….

Toda la multitud que había acudido a la fiesta en honor a Harry Potter había hecho un semicírculo alrededor de la sala de baile, ya que el Ministro daría sus palabras de homenaje hacia el chico. Todos estaban callados y expectantes, Harry estaba adecuadamente parado al lado de Stuart que con una copa de champang le sonreía a su audiencia.

-¡Buenas noches magos y brujas!- saludó. – tengo el mayor y gran honor de presentarles a un chico que ha revolucionado los últimos años. Un hombre conocido por su fuerza y su talento. Alguien que no le tiene miedo a la muerte, sino que la desafía cada día. Ante ustedes, le presentamos al homenajeado de esta noche… ¡Harry Potter!- con un estruendoso aplauso de incentivo, Harry se acercó al estrado sonrojado.

-¡Vaya! Gracias…- pronunció abochornado- es un verdadero placer para mí que todos ustedes hayan venido a celebrar conmigo. Primeramente, quiero agradecerles a mis amigos, porque no he hecho todo esto solo, gracias a muchas personas hoy somos una sociedad libre y sin amenazas, hubo mucha gente que sacrificó su vida para salvar la de los demás, hubo demasiada gente que aún siente las secuelas de lo que ocurrió hace más de seis años. No es simplemente un homenaje a mi persona, es un homenaje a valientes héroes que dieron su vida en una batalla que parecía no tener final, es una celebración en honor a todas aquellas personas que sin importarle sus familias, decidieron marcar la diferencia. Sólo éramos adolescentes, queríamos lo común, chicas, fiestas, pasarla bien… sin embargo, mi generación desplazó todo eso para ayudarme con mi carga. Muchas veces pensé que estaba solo… Pero ellos me recordaban cada día cuán equivocado estaba. Y ciertamente, Harry Potter no tenía una razón para luchar, hasta que alguien me dijo que la vida tenía demasiadas razones de ser, solo había que aguzar la vista… Gracias Dumblendore…- susurró el chico mirando hacia el suelo, hubo un reverente minuto de silencio.- Hermione, Ron, señor y señora Weasley, Fred, George, Lomgbotton, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mcgonagall, Sirius, Dumblendore, madre y padre… Gracias por ser mi razón de ser. – un estruendo de aplausos comenzó cuando el azabache terminó su discurso con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero nadie escuchó un ruido que venía de varios pisos abajo, un pequeño temblor los puso alertas, fue entonces cuando el centro del salón se abrió un gran agujero del cual salieron dos personas que cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo. Un charco de agua verde salió inmediatamente después que los dos intrusos aterrizaran en el suelo de mosaicos del salón, mojando así a todos los presentes de un viscoso líquido verde.

-¿¡Ginny!?

-¡¡Garrryyyyy!! ¡Hip!

-¿Malfoy?- Ginny borracha volteó tambaleándose y observó al rubio con renovado interés y con sus curvilíneas cejas fruncidas.

-¿Tú Malfoy?

-¿Comadreja?- nadie estaba más sorprendido que el rubio. ¿La pelirroja vaca era la comadreja Weasley? ¡Vaya coincidencia!

-¿Qué haces con él Ginny?- inquirió Harry pasmado.

-Nada Garrry, te prometo que mi amor es solo tuuuyo… ¡Hip! De nadie más. ¡Hip!- con pasos torpes se acercó al azabache bajo la atenta y horrorizada mirada de todos. Draco miró con pena ajena el rojo vestido de Ginny roto en su costado, y rió por lo bajo cuando el azabache olió el aliento putrefacto de la rojiza que se aventó a los brazos del homenajeado con evidente placer. – bésame Garryyy…

-Es Harry. Y Gin, deberías irte a tu casa y darte una ducha.

-No…- negó con la cabeza- no… yo te quiero. ¡Hip!

-¿¡Señor Malfoy se puede saber qué significa todo esto!?- Draco dio un respingo al escuchar la furiosa voz de Stuart acercándose a él.

-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente Señor…- pronto escuchó las voces de la señora Weasley increpar a la pelirroja.

-¿¡Ginebra Molly Weasley acaso estás borracha!?

-¿Se está burlando de mi señor Malfoy!?- Draco recuperó la compostura y dejó de mirar a la regordeta madre de la comadreja para prestarle atención a su interlocutor.

-No señor. La realidad es que la señorita…- dijo señalando a Ginny- se metió en grandes problemas, por su estado puede juzgar que no está demasiado consiente de sus actos… Yo simplemente intenté salvarla, pero resultó que los dos entramos en contra de nuestra voluntad a la sala de práctica de los aurores, la única manera de salir fue ésta…- dijo señalando al gran agujero que se habría en medio de la pista de baile, el pequeño chorro de agua verde estaba dimitiendo, sin embargo todo el salón estaba lleno de él. Las mujeres horrorizadas se estaban retirando del lugar, mientras que los reporteros tomaban incansables fotografías de lo ocurrido. ¡Genial! Mañana aparecería en la primera plana del Profeta, y con la compañía de nada más y nada menos que Ginebra Weasley. Ya se imaginaba el título del reportaje:

"Desastre en fiesta del cicatrizado por culpa de un hurón arrocero y una comadreja borracha"

Esas cosas solo le ocurrían a él, y a Weasley claro está.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Lección 1

**Rda Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10**

**Capítulo 5**

"_**Desastre en el Homenaje a Harry Potter, gracias a un Malfoy arrocero y una borracha Weasley"**_

_Mis queridísimos lectores, no siempre tenemos el agrado de presentarles chismes tan suculentos como el que hoy se expone en ésta página. Y para aquellos que no estuvieron la noche pasada en la cena de celebración en honor al niño que vivió, permítame indicarle que se perdió el evento del siglo. _

_Como la mayoría sabe, el Ministro de magia y hechicería, decidió realizar una celebración en el Ministerio en honor a la batalla peleada hace seis años en la cual honorables magos murieron para salvar al mundo, y muchos otros vivieron para hacer historia… _

_Muchas personas importantes asistieron al magno evento, y otras que en realidad no debieron haber asistido nunca, entre esas personas desafortunadas, se encuentra al engreído Señor Malfoy. No es un misterio o un simple mito de que el señor Malfoy y el homenajeado Harry Potter se odiaban a muerte, y no es para más. El rubio no era un simple pan de azúcar. Sin embargo, muchos dirían que con el pase de los años, dichas rencillas quedaron disueltas, pero esta autora tiene que escribirlo… Dichas rencillas no quedaron saldadas, ya que el rubio no fue invitado a la celebración de la noche anterior, y aún así, apareció en la fiesta haciendo un tremendo alboroto en ella. _

_Dentro de éste cómico grupo de personas desafortunadas se encuentra, encabezando la lista junto al señor Malfoy, la escandalosa, y para nada femenina, señorita Ginebra Molly Weasley. Ataviada con un apretado vestido rojo, (que no hacía más que hacerla lucir como una antorcha chamuscada), la señorita Weasley asistió al baile acompañada de su prole, era demasiado evidente que la chica se moría por captar la atención del increíble señor Potter, sin embargo, y para desdicha de la aludida, el homenajeado estaba demasiado ocupado con otras señoritas sin cerebro que buscaban llamar su atención para pescarlo en el ámbito del matrimonio. _

_Como es entendible, dicha situación no hizo más que disminuir la poca autoestima de la joven Weasley que se entregó en las manos traicioneras del alcohol. _

_¿Y en qué otras manos fue a parar?_

_De nada más y nada menos que del desafortunado número uno, el señor Malfoy, (el cual aún nadie sabe porqué se presentó en la fiesta)_

_Supuestamente, el arrogante joven se topó con la pelirroja, que en su estado de embriaguez no lo había reconocido, e intentó sobrepasarse con ella. Muchas fuentes indican que quedaron atrapados en la sala de práctica de los aurores._

_¡Pero seamos realistas! ¿A quién quieren engañar? Aunque a simple vista uno podría deducir que la chica Weasley no es para nada el estilo del señor Malfoy. Pero otras fuentes están de acuerdo de que todo fue un malvado plan trazado por el fascinante rubio, el cuál vio que sería una buena venganza en contra de su enemigo, el hermoso, guapo y seductor, salvador del mundo mágico, pero aquí notamos que el chico no está tan actualizado con lo que ocurre en la vida amorosa de los magos y brujas de Londres, Harry no está interesado en pelirrojas vacas y pecosas. _

_Si hubiese sabido eso con antelación, ésta autora está completamente segura de que jamás se hubiese bajado al nivel de una "traidora de la sangre" como solía llamarla en el colegio. Aunque la mayoría de las personas están de acuerdo con la teoría anteriormente expuesta, el Ministro de magia tuvo la amabilidad de concedernos algunas explicaciones de lo ocurrido._

_Ministro: "La señorita Weasley, en su estado de inconsciencia, ingresó a la sala de los aurores por confusión, Al verla, el señor Malfoy, que sabía el peligro que significaba la sala, la siguió. Ambos quedaron atrapados y la única manera de salir fue realizando varios hechizos que los ayudaron a escapar del aprieto, el líquido verde fueron algunas tuberías rotas las cuáles fueron afectadas por los hechizos."_

_Y ni hablar del líquido verde. Pues, según las explicaciones del Ministro, la sala de aurores quedaba diez pisos debajo de la sala de baile, y justamente, cuando Harry Potter terminó de dar su conmovedor discurso, aparecieron los dos protagonistas de esta loca historia. Solo que la "dama en peligro" no llena las expectativas de cualquier hombre…_

_Y ya todos conocen el vergonzoso final. La beoda señorita Weasley se aventó a los brazos de un confundido Harry profesándole su amor. ¿Mencioné que su vestido estaba roto? ¡Pues lo estaba!_

_De todos modos, le damos gracias a los extraños protagonistas por brindarnos una suculenta historia que contar. _

_Y esperamos que no sean sus últimas travesuras, porque a decir verdad, no creo que el matrimonio futuro entre el señor Malfoy y la estúpida cabeza hueca de Buldstrode funcione, y menos con alguien de por medio como la señorita Weasley, la cual por cierto, necesita urgentemente un Makeover. _

_***********_

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Es que no lo creía! Leía el estúpido artículo y no podía creer que él. ¡Él! ¡Draco Malfoy! Quisiera vengarse de Potter usando a nada más y nada menos que la poca atractiva y valga recalcar, loca de Ginebra Weasley. ¿Acaso la gente estaba fuera de sí? ¡Era el colmo! Él, un distinguido hombre de negocios, un hombre de altos gustos y expectativas, alguien que le gustaba superarse a sí mismo, alguien fino y elegante pudiera en su puta y cochina vida fijarse en la chabacana Weasley. ¡Y tampoco podía creer que la gente todavía creyera semejante estupidez!

La puerta del despacho se abrió, alzó su mirada y observó a Millicent ingresar. Se veía claramente molesta todo en ella lo decía a gritos, traía un vestido anaranjado chillón que le llagaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en un extraño moño que jamás le había visto, y en su mano derecha cargaba el periódico que él mismo sostenía en ese instante.

-Buenos días…- musitó con voz falsamente calma. Draco escondió el ejemplar debajo del escritorio y confundido se puso de pie, le señaló la silla de al frente, la chica con pasos lentos tomó asiento y cruzó sus piernas. Draco la imitó.

-Buenos días Millicent… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- la morenaa, con la mirada fúnebre le tendió el periódico, sin saber qué hacer lo tomó. Con un carraspeo lo desplegó y leyó el tan conocido título y deseó demandar a la estúpida autora anónima de la columna por plagio. ¡El título lo había pensado él con las exactas palabras! Sólo que él le había auto impuesto los seudónimos… estuvo varios segundos observando la línea titular preguntándose qué demonios estaba creyendo su prometida en esos momentos. Algo nervioso levantó la mirada y la posó en la morena que lo observaba a su vez expectante.

-Supongo que debes saber que todo esto son una sarta de mentiras….

-¿Debería suponerlo?- Draco alzó una ceja al escuchar el ávido comentario de la mujer. Se ofuscó, solo un poco, pero lo hizo.

-Millicent. Creo que sabes que jamás podría entrometerme con una Weasley. – solamente la frase era en sí estúpida.

-Eso creía…. Hasta esta mañana…- respondió la chica reticente. Draco apretó la mandíbula. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Un ataque de celos, y sin razón. ¿¡Qué acaso nadie le creía!? ¡Merlín! Él admitía que era un poco demasiado mujeriego, pero hasta él tenía límites.

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mi palabra?- gritó poniéndose de pie de un tirón. Millicent dio un respingo y bajó la mirada.

-No, quisiera que me dieras una explicación…

-No debo darle explicaciones a nadie acerca de mis actos…- indicó el chico con voz ultratumba, Millicent estaba furiosa, pero ella jamás se atrevería a reprocharle algo. – te debe bastar y sobrar saber que Weasley me da asco, y no sabía que era ella. Estaba en aprietos e intenté ayudarla. Punto…- allí estaba, su sagrado "Punto" fin de la conversación. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Millicent se puso de pie.

-No deseaba ser una molestia…- indicó sonriendo levemente. Y levantándose de la silla se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Draco tomó asiento nuevamente. Observó el periódico y la foto de la pelirroja en manos de un confundido Harry. No pudo evitarlo, sonrió. La chica era todo un caos, un completo bochorno para el mundo mágico, y lo peor era que ambos estaban en el grupo de los desafortunados…

*******************

Ginny no podía creer su mala suerte, de verdad que era un manojo de mala suerte. ¿Cómo alguien podía cagar la situación tantas veces? ¡Era inaudito! Era incluso imposible, y ella, junto con el estúpido imberbe de Draco Malfoy, encabezaba, según el Profeta, la lista de las personas desafortunadas… ¡Y de verdad no podía reprochar esta vez! Simplemente porque tenían razón. Ella era un caos. Y eso no era una novedad, había crecido sabiéndolo, solo que hasta ahora la gente se tomó la delicadeza (algo innecesario, desde su punto de vista), de notarlo. Suspiró y observó con pesar la patética foto que adornaba la columna de chismes. Le dio pena saber que en ese preciso instante todos los intrigantes del mundo mágico estarían viendo su patética foto en un excesivo estado de embriaguez.

-El maldito vestido estaba rasgado…- comentó con pereza y colocándose una mano en la cabeza- maldita sean las endemoniadas cámaras, maldita sea el alcohol. ¿Quién carajo lo inventó? Ojalá se esté pudriendo en el infierno….

-¡Tan temprano y soltando veneno por esa boca!....- Ginny abrió un ojo y observó la figura de Cris aparecer por el umbral de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Se encontraba en el departamento de su mejor amiga. En medio de todo el caos de la noche anterior, lo único que pudo razonar perfectamente es que no quería ni deseaba aguantar los regaños de Molly por la mañana, y menos con una resaca como la que tenía en ese preciso momento.

-El maldito vestido que me prestaste se me rompió. Jodido momento que decidió romperse. – Cris rodó los ojos.

-Ginny por Merlín, supera lo de anoche- indicó la castaña tomando un sorbo de su té y sentándose en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo azul. Miró a su interlocutora con una sonrisa. – Definitivamente, éstas cosas te pasan a ti y al pato Lucas….- Ginny hizo una mueca.

-Eres un encanto…- Cris sonrió ampliamente.

-En realidad lo soy, solo que la excesiva cantidad de alcohol en tu sangre no te deja verlo.

-¡Arrggg! ¡Soy un asco! ¿No leíste lo que decía el periódico?

-¿Cuál de las tantas? ¿Qué eres una antorcha chamuscada? ¿Qué eres una chica desafortunada? ¿Terriblemente ordinaria?....

-¡Joder quieres pararla!- Cris soltó las carcajadas

-Además… ¿Cómo diablos no ibas a reconocer a Draco Malfoy?....- Ginny aspiró tan fuerte que las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon dándole una apariencia muy extraña.

-Por millonésima vez… Tenía siglos sin ver a ese inútil.- Cris rodó los ojos.

-Pues es obvio que no estás al pendiente de ningún chisme últimamente. Es famosísimo por Merlín. Todas las mujeres están babeadas por él. Está debajo de Harry- Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Debajo de Harry?- inquirió con voz chillona.

-Pues, la autora anónima que publicó el reportaje, Lady L. Hizo una lista de los solteros más famosos del mundo mágico, primero, obviamente está Harry, segundo, Draco. Hay una página entera dedicada a él. Las mujeres se peleaban por obtener la revista…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ginny sin creerlo. Cris asintió. – no me gusta la idea de que todas las mujeres tengan las fotos de Harry en su casa y babeen encima de ella…

-Ginny por Merlín, supéralo. ¿Cuántos años tienes detrás de Harry? ¿500? ¿1000?

-Cris, no me quites la única ilusión que tengo en la vida ¿Sí? Lo amo desde que poseo uso de razón.

-Pues si me preguntas, yo sinceramente creo que es pura obsesión…- Gin molesta le lanzó una almohada del sofá.

-¡No seas tonta! El problema es que siempre las cago, no importa dónde o como esté. Siempre hago un desastre, y eso hace que él se aleje cada vez más de mi. Es el karma o algo…

-Gin, ya hablando en serio. ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡No es el karma!

-¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo soy una víctima en toda esta situación!- Cris rodó los ojos.

-Sí, claro, tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada.

-Exacto, me alegra que lo digas.

-Ujum…- Cris tomó el control y encendió la televisión, (la chica era de familia muggle, no podía vivir sin su preciada "tecnolopía" según Ginny) la cosa se detuvo en un canal llamado MTV, y Ginny observó con interés el programa, al no entender Cris explicó.- el programa se llama Made, llevan a las personas que desean convertirse en algo, por ejemplo, a los gordos los ayudan a rebajar y cumplir sus sueños… Es divertido, acuden gente que son loooocas. – Ginny observó a una chica super femenina querer convertirse en una ninja, o algo así para que los demás la tomen más en serio. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

-¡¡¡Tengo que ir allá!!!- Cris pegó un respingo al escuchar el exabrupto de su amiga.

-¿Qué?- inquirió sin creer las palabras de la chica, que se encontraba levantada y señalando la televisión como una psicópata.

-¡Es perfecto Cris! Mira, si voy para allá ellos lograrán convertirme en una señorita y así Harry podrá ver la verdadera yo…- indicó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Y… cuál es la verdadera tú?

-La que lo ama con locura. ¡Cris por el amor que me tienes, por nuestra amistad! ¡Ayúdame a entrar en el programa! ¡Pliiiiiiss!

-¿Ginny estás loca? Lo que tú necesitas es ser un poquito más inteligente y pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos. ¡No lazarte a todo sin importarte nada!

-Cris, Cris, Cris… ¿No lo ves? Me pondrán a alguien apto para que me entrene… ¡Es perfecto!

-Pobre persona…- suspiró Cris.- ¡Y no! Esta gente es muggle, normal, se verá demasiado extraño…. Donde vives, tus costumbres y todo eso. Son normas completamente diferentes….- Cris se interrumpió y frunció el ceño…- ¡¡Ginny!!- se interrumpió olfateando el aire, y colocando una mueca dijo- ¿¡Te tiraste un peo!? – la pelirroja se sonrojó. - ¡Ag! ¡Eres de lo último! ¡Allí está el baño!- gritó señalando una puerta cercana.

-Perdón es que…. Se me salió, pero no huele nada… ^^U

-¿¡NO HUELE NADA!? T.T….. Eres un desastre, ésa gente morirá contigo si logras ir a ese programa…. Iré a buscar un desodorante ambiental….Ù.Ú

-Qué exagerada eres, no huele nada….

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!

*****

Después de unas largas horas de limpieza en la casa de Cris, Ginny ingresó a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes en la cual había dormido la noche anterior. Observó su vestido rojo en el suelo, y con cierta pereza se acercó y lo recogió, sintió un extraño sonido, interesada volteó y observó que en el suelo se encontraba una carta. Extrañada, dejó el vestido en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para tomar la carta, en cuánto hizo el movimiento, se mareó. Incorporándose difícilmente, prestó toda su atención en la misiva. Llena de curiosidad la abrió y leyó la fina escritura….

Lección 1

"Una dama debe ser acreedora de una seguridad palpable, que le haga creer a ella y a los que están a su alrededor que es una diosa"

-¿Y esto?- inquirió dándole vuelta a la carta, al ver que no tenía remitente salió de la habitación y buscó a su amiga, la miró con reproche y le extendió la carta.- Muy graciosa.

-¿Qué mosco te picó?- preguntó Cris a su vez recibiendo la misiva con ceño.

-Lee…- encogiéndose de hombros la castaña obedeció, al cabo de unos pocos minutos levantó la cara con una sonrisa.- Ginebra… Creo que tienes un hada madrina….

**CONTINUARÁ…..**

**Mis niiiñas!! Feliz Navidad!xD (Adelantada)**

**Bueno, sé que me odian! Pero las épocas navideñas no es para odiar, es para amar!^^**

**Aquí les traje un nuevo cap, xq me di cuenta de que tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar, y eso es malo xq se me olvidan las ideas y lo que escribí con anterioridad. Pero bueno, trataré de ser más frecuente, es mi meta para el nuevo año! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, no tuvo mucha acción xq Gin no puede hacer el ridículo todo el tiempo, y manda a decirles que para este próximo año también tiene una meta… Dejar de tirarse flatulencias en las caras de los demás. Promete usar el baño!xD**

**Draco… Pues… No tiene metas porq es perfecto y todo lo ha alcanzado…¬¬**

**Cissy les manda sus más cordiales saludos, y les manda a decir que no es horrible, como la tipa que pusieron en HP 6. Y que no es tan vieja como la hacen ver…**

**Bueno.. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Se les quiere mucho, y si desean que los protas pasen unas lindas navidades, dejen sus rewiesss!!**

**ATT**

**CRIS!**


	7. El Patito Feo

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Por: J_M10 (¡Cambié El Nick!.)**

**Capítulo 6**

**El Patito Feo**

_Ella:_ Observó el empaque de "_Bastoncini"_ y con las manos algo agitadas lo abrió. Amaba esas galletas italianas.

_Él_: Trató de no vomitar encima del nuevo reporte de su empresa.

_Ella_: Se atragantó con las galletas y una taza de leche tibia.

_Él: _Hizo una mueca cuando se tragó de un rápido sorbo el whisky seco que se había servido.

_Ella_: Odió ser una solterona vaca.

_Él_: odió estar en sus propios zapatos

……………… DG ………………..………. DG ……………

Ginny había leído mil veces la carta titulada: Lección 1

Ginny había tratado de descifrar de quién provenía tal absurdo consejo.

Ginny no había obtenido ningún resultado. Y en ese momento pensaba que era una retrógrada por dirigirse a sí misma en tercera persona. Pero realmente no le importaba porque definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

Hacía unos días había sido incapaz de ver que estaba en estado urgente de auxilio. Era una completa inútil. Todos sus intentos para atrapar a Harry Potter había fracasado olímpicamente y lo peor no era el simple hecho de que el chico no parecía hacerle caso a sus muestras afectivas, sino que ahora ella representaba el "Hazme reír" de la sociedad mágica.

Se golpeó la frente deseando desaparecer. Quizás la vida de un perro era más sencilla que la suya. Pero en términos generales a ella no le gustaría ser un perro… Prefería ser una mariposa, o quizás un animal fuerte. Como el león. Lo malo era las terribles garrapatas que se le pegaban en el estómago a aquellas bestias. Ella no quería ser succionada… ¡Puaj!

O quizás, podría ser una garrapata. Y no le iba tan mal el término, porque últimamente se comportaba como una con Harry. Lo perseguía, nunca dejaba de pensar en él y era algo rajado en la obsesión, y en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta que era dañino para ella. Todo era fácilmente comprobable, había comenzado a pensar acerca de lo patosa que era y terminó sentenciando que era una garrapata. ¿Acaso esos detalles no eran síntomas suficientes para tildarla de loca?

Para ella, ciertamente lo era.

Con un apesadumbrado suspiro, se puso de pie y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Así que tomando su abrigo, salió al Hyde Park a despejar su mente.

Ése lugar en especial le gustaba. Le encantaba el verde pasto, amaba los árboles tan elegantes y antiguos. Amaba la libertad que se sentía en el aire, y lo mejor de todo era que todas las personas en el lugar no le prestaban la más mínima atención. No le importaban si ella estaba colada por Harry Potter o se le había declarado borracha. Ni siquiera conocían a alguien con un nombre tan particular como el del chico que vivió. Y eso significaba un alivio para ella.

Con pasos paulatinos se dirigió hacia el Serpentine para deleitarse con los patos que nadaban tranquilamente por el pequeño río. Se sentó en la orilla compungida a observar a los animales en su apogeo. Del otro lado había un niño que emocionado le lanzaba trocitos de pan a los patos y cisnes.

Todas las aves corrieron hacia el lugar en dónde el niño lanzaba los restos de pan, y hubo un animal en especial que llamó su atención. Era pequeño, quizás de algunos meses. Era un cisne especialmente feo. De un color marrón opaco; de leguas se veía que no encajaba ni en el grupo de los patos, ni de los elegantes cisnes. Sintió una punzada de tristeza.

_Ella sí se identificaba en su grupo. _

Le dio lástima ver como todos comían algún trocito de pan, mientras que el pequeño "_Mini Me_", como decidió llamarlo, revoloteaba buscando algo para él. Pero todos lo obviaban.

Ginny sonrió, cuando el pequeño niño se acercó al cisne y le ofreció una generosa parte de pan. El animal soltó un graznido y comió feliz de lo que el pequeño le tendía.

Se dio cuenta de que ese niño sería siempre el salvador del cisne, y le gustó pensar que algún día, cuando el cisne se desarrollara como un animal grácil y hermoso, se recordaría de aquel pequeño principito que le dio un generoso pedazo de pan.

Deseó saber cuándo iba a aparecer su príncipe tendiéndole comida

-Todos algún día pasamos por esa etapa.- Ginny pegó un respingo al escuchar una voz cerca de sí, exaltada se giró y miró con la boca abierta a una preciosa beldad situada a su lado. Era la misma sirena que había visto en el Ministerio. La misma que la había estado escrutando toda la noche, la misma que la intimidó de manera inimaginable.

La observó como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. La rubia, cargaba un exquisito vestido de gaza azul cielo que combinaba con su piel pálida y sus increíbles ojos grises. Iba casual, elegante y hermosa. Parecía una princesa. ¿Sería la hermana perdida de la tal Lady Di? No lo sabía, pero ésta mujer irradiaba elegancia en cada poro de su piel de cerámica.

-Dudo que usted la haya pasado…- indicó con voz apagada y cerrando su boca, parecía un hombre babeándose por una mujer bonita. ¡Y qué demonios! Ésa mujer era hermosa. Su vista se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pequeña laguna. Escuchó la cantarina risa de la platinada y rodó los ojos. Estaba harta de las mujeres que eran más civilizadas que ella, y lograban tener una risa melodiosa e incluso afinada. **(N/A: Tranquila Gin, yo también tengo una risa marimacha, mis amigos dicen que cuando me río se me sale el hombre de la taberna. Es humillante)**

-Créeme, yo más que nadie entiendo cómo te sientes…- Ginny giró bruscamente y la observó con ceño fruncido.

-¿Entiende cómo me siento? ¿¡Entiende cómo me siento!?- repitió más exaltada- Mire señora, dudo mucho que alguien entienda cómo me siento. Y de verdad aprecio su intensión de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no está funcionando. – y furiosa volvió su mirada hacia el lago nuevamente. Obviamente no se iría, ella había llegado primero, le correspondía a la señorita Hollywood desaparecer.

-No creas que eres la única persona blanco de las burlas ajenas. Muchas veces las cosas salen mal, nadie entiende que no es tu culpa, sino simplemente las circunstancias. Piensan que tienes palomitas en la cabeza, cuando en realidad te preguntas porqué nadie puede ver más allá de sus narices y darse cuenta de que estás pidiendo auxilio…- Tenía que aceptarlo, los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. La misteriosa mujer maravilla suspiró. Fue un sonido delicado y lastimoso que le llegó al corazón. – Y lo peor de todo es darte cuenta de que… nadie ve las cosas como tú lo haces. Como conclusión, nadie nunca podrá entender que nuestro cerebro funciona muy diferente al de ellos.

-…

No podía creer que alguien como ella la dejara desnuda, literalmente hablando, como lo había hecho esa desconocida.

-Por eso sé, Ginebra Weasley, que te entiendo. Y te entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Cómo?...- preguntó patidifusa. La señora sonrió.

-Digamos que no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

-¿Quién es usted?- inquirió ya muerta de curiosidad. De repente, recordó que le habían dicho su nombre, hacía varios días atrás, en la fiesta. Ésa mujer era… ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera hablando? ¿¡Y así!? ¡Argg! Odiaba su memoria de pescado.- ¡Usted es Narcissa Malfoy!- exclamó como si fuera un criminal de alta traición. La mujer sólo atinó a formar una sonrisa amable.

-Supongo que así me llaman.- Ginny tenía la boca extremadamente abierta, la miraba como si fuese el animal

-¿¡Y acaso nunca pretendía decirme!?- gritó mirándola como su fuese un escregruto de cola explosiva. La mujer rió por lo bajo.

-Iba precisamente a hacerlo.

-¡Ahh!- Ginny ahogó el aire en su garganta y calló por varios segundos. Luego volvió a abrir la boca repentinamente, y señalándola sentenció. - ¡¡Usted es mi madrina mágica!!- finalmente la mujer la miró extrañada.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡¡Usted me mandó la carta!! ¡La lección!

-¡Ah! Te referías a la misiva. Por supuesto. Yo la envié.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que necesitas ayuda.

-¿Y usted, precisamente usted pretende dármela? – inquirió sin creerlo.

-¿Hay algo que me impida ayudarte?- preguntó la rubia sin inmutarse ante el arrebato de la pelirroja.

-Pues… usted… es… ¡Es usted!- Narcissa sonrió pasiva.

-Presumo que con eso quieres decir que tú y yo no podemos estar juntas por… Tontas teorías y acontecimientos del pasado. ¿Me equivoco? - Ginny asintió confundida. Claro, la tal Narcissa lo había expuesto todo de manera educada y linda, ignorando todos los hechos horribles que ocurrieron muchos años atrás, que el marido de la rubia estuvo a punto de matarla, que su hijo era un perfecto idiota, y por supuesto, ignorando todas las humillaciones por las cuales pasó.

-¿Tontos acontecimientos del pasado? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

-Ginebra, quisiera que mantuvieras tu voz a un nivel normal, no hay necesidad de chillar…

-¡Yo no….!- se apresuró a negar la pelirroja, pero la Malfoy la interrumpió.

-Sí estás chillando. Y contestando a tu pregunta, no, no estoy loca y tampoco pretendo estarlo. Simplemente que yo sí entiendo la llamada de auxilio que has estado haciendo últimamente. Eres una chica, y como has crecido en un ambiente masculino, no sabes cómo desenvolverte como tal, sin embargo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Pienso educarte adecuadamente, enseñarte cómo hablar correctamente, como estar de pies, como moverte, cómo bailar, cómo comer… Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber. – Ginny no había mejorado su expresión de sorpresa, y miraba todo a su alrededor como si nada estuviese en realidad ocurriendo.

-¿U-usted quiere ayudarme… a mi?

-¿Estoy hablando con otra persona acaso?- preguntó con su limpio acento inglés. Ginny se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. – bien, entonces sí. Quiero ayudarte.

-Esto no puede ser así de simple. ¿Qué quiere a cambio? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, y menos a una persona como usted.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo algo a cambio?

-El hecho de que nadie da sin recibir. – contestó la pelirroja con cierto enojo. Narcissa suspiró.

-No quiero nada a cambio Ginebra. Sólo quiero ayudarte, y así, quizás. Algún día puedas impresionar tanto a Potter como deseas hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. – Ginny se sonrojó.

-¿Es muy evidente?- quiso saber la chica sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-Digamos que en proporciones innumerables.- Ginny sonrió. – Sí, lo es. ¿Entonces?... ¿Aceptas?

La pelirroja sintió que hacía un pacto con el diablo.

-¿No tiene condiciones?- preguntó temerosa.

-Sólo una…- la chica tembló de miedo- Es necesario que vengas a vivir conmigo. Deseo observar tus avances de primera mano, ver lo que te hace falta y recalcar puntos importantes en tu persona, además, pretendo darte pequeñas pruebas de sociedad para ver cómo te desenvuelves con lo aprendido. – todo sonaba tan extraño.

-¿Tenía todo planeado acaso?- la rubia rió.

-En cierto modo sí. – Ginny suspiró en derrota.

-No crea que no he notado que necesito ayuda. Soy una mierda.

-Con eso entenderé que quisiste decir que eres un caos. – Ginny se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Lo siento. Y supongo que sí, acepto.

-Muy bien. Ve a tu casa. A las ocho en punto mis sirvientes buscarán toda tu ropa y todo lo que necesites. – la mujer se puso en pie y Ginny la contempló asombrada y confundida.- Hasta entonces Ginebra. Que pases buenos días.

-Estoy loca. Definitivamente, estoy desesperada, y loca.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Al fiiiiin! Dios, este capítulo se me hizo eteeerno. No imaginan cuánto. Y tedioso también, espero que a ustedes les guste. Puuues, no era como me había imaginado el encuentro, pero en realidad me gustó. Supongo que hubo muchas cosas relevantes que hicieron que quedara bien. Y Hyde Park es lo máximo. Tuve la ocasión de ir una vez y no me quería marchar. Es divino. Me imaginaba a toda la gente del siglo dieciocho paseando con sus largos vestidos y todo el lujo… Es divino, les recomiendo que vayan, si tienen la oportunidad. Bueno, finalmente vamos avanzando. Pronto vendrán los problemas, las complicaciones, las discusiones, Draco y Ginny, Narcissa como su mentora, Millicent y sus problemas robóticos. Jaja. Y mucho más. No se despeguen de la sintonía. Nos vemos la semana que viene, si Dios quiere el jueves. Y si son generosas conmigo y me brindan muuuchos post. Hoy tengo el autoestima un poco baja, si desean subirla, muy bien recibido. Se les quiere, y mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios. **

**Besos**

**Cris.**


	8. La Invitada de Honor

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba cansado, increíblemente cansado. Había pasado todo el día escuchando reuniones. Tanto de trabajo como de bodas. Eleonora estaba furiosa por la poca participación de su madre en la boda, no podía creer que la rubia no hubiese aparecido en ninguna de sus charlas, y que todavía no quería medirle a Millicent la corona que llevaba generaciones en la familia Malfoy. Hizo una mueca al recordar las estúpidas charlas, y de verdad tuvo deseos de comprarle una corona de plástico y lanzársela en la cara para que dejara de quejarse. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su futura (y fastidiosa) suegra.

Quizás dejarle muda era una mejor opción… la puerta de Malfoy Mannor se abrió y con un suspiro colgó su abrigo negro en el perchero cercano. Dejó su maletín en la mesa de la sala y se encaminó hacia el bar. Se sirvió una ginebra potente y se la llevó de un trago. Adoraba la ginebra en esos momentos de tensión. Caminando perezosamente se tiró en el sofá. Expiró y varios mechones rubios se elevaron al aire. Alzó el vaso de cristal y le dio vueltas viendo como el líquido ambarino giraba graciosamente.

Ginebra…. ¿Qué estaría haciendo la vaca pelirroja en esos momentos? ¿Aventándose contra Potter desnuda para seducirlo? Más relajado, soltó una risita. Seguramente el cicatrizado no le decía nada acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por temor a la enorme familia de la chica, y en realidad no lo culpaba. Hasta él les tendría miedo a toda esa banda pelirroja. Hizo una mueca al recordar todas sus horribles pecas, sus pelirrojas pestañas, sus pieles tan rosadas.

Pensó que esa gente necesitaba severas clases de modales. Siempre eran tan ruidosos, tan afectivos y siempre andaban de buen humor. No tenía nada contra el buen humor, simplemente que la vida no era un maldito circo. Todo tenía su momento.

Cerró sus ojos meditabundo y no pudo evitar evocar en su mente dos imágenes. De el lado derecho se encontraba Millicent, tan maleable, tan hermosa y plana. Con su cabello bien cuidado y sus uñas bien pintadas. Respetuosa e increíblemente callada. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba el desastre de los Weasleys. Ginebra. Con su escandaloso vestido rojo, su cabello del mismo tono desparramado sobre su espalda. Su rostro níveo minado de pecas, sus generosos pechos y sus descuidados kilos de más que la hacían ver como una diosa griega.

_Eran tan diferentes…_

Imaginó que Millicent se la llevaba el viento, y que sólo quedaban ellos dos. No sabía en qué momento él había aparecido allí, pero se sorprendió al ver que su figura se acercaba a la pequeña de los Weasleys que lo miraban con sus inmensos ojos azules expectantes. Vió que su copia extendía las manos y le acariciaba el brillante cabello rojo, observó como las tersas y adorables mejillas de la chica se coloreaban y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó otro poco. Sus dedos acariciaron la sedosa piel de su cuello y descubrió que no olía a alcohol, sino a lavanda. Aspiró su aroma fascinado y extasiado. Acercó su nariz a la de ella y jugueteó un poco. Ella soltó un ronroneo apacible y sensual que le afectó en el estómago. Era maravilloso sentirla cerca…

Pensó en cómo se sentiría besarla. ¿Sería tan insatisfactorio como lo era con Millicent?

O…

¿Sería como las ardientes llamas del fuego? ¿Lo quemarían en un torbellino de pasión sin salida?

Obnubilado hasta la inconciencia la tomó de los brazos y la pegó contra su cuerpo…y….

Se levantó de golpe. ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿¡Había estado soñando con la Weasley!? ¿¡Él había querido besarla!? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Comprobó con terror como todo su cuerpo se encontraba afectado por la pequeña e "inofensiva" ilusión.

Esta vez no tuvo el menor reparo de tomar la botella de ginebra y tomar un largo sorbo de ella.

¡Estaba loco! Loco, loco, loco y desesperado. Y loco por supuesto.

Decidió que tenía que distraerse un poco, así que dirigiéndose a la puerta tomó su abrigó y la abrió. Se quedó de piedra cuando sus ojos grises evocaron en la entrada de su casa.

¡Maldita sea!

* * *

Ginny había tenido un día de perros. Primero, tratando de explicarle a su madre que se iría algún tiempo de la casa para asistir a un campamento de Modales. Obviamente Molly no pudo creer nada de lo que su hija menor le decía, ni siquiera pudo objetar o preguntarle nada. Luego, su madre había quedado de piedra al ver a los lacayos que Narcisa había mandado para recoger todas sus cosas.

-Ginny…- la llamó preocupada. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Estaré bien madre. Te escribiré cuando llegue. No le digas a nadie por favor a donde voy. Solo di que me tomé unas vacaciones. Y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, se había montado en el lujoso carruaje de los Malfoys y había desaparecido de la vista de su madre.

Y allí estaba. De pie, al frente de la enorme, gigantesca mansión de los Malfoys. Observaba hipnotizada la fachada romana de la casa. La hermosa fuente que hacía las veces de una redoma. Las columnas de mármol, la entrada tan celestial. Parecía un castillo salido del mejor cuento de hadas.

Una sonrisa osciló en su boca.

Una Weasley viviría en una mansión. Por un tiempo, pero lo haría…

Y cuando iba a emprender camino hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió. Y con pavor observó la figura de Draco Malfoy salir.

Los ojos grises del muchacho se posaron en ella, y luego de pestañear varias veces, maldijo.

Sí, maldijo. Y cuando iba a abrir la boca, para decir otro improperio quizás. Salió su anfitriona.

-¡Quítate Draco! Llegó mi invitada….- Ginny hubiese reído por el tono emocionado y chillón que usó la rubia, hubiese reído…. si estuviera en otras circunstancias.

-¿¡Tu invitada!?- esta vez la voz del rubio le hizo dar un respingo asustado. Él la miraba como si ella fuese Voldemort encarnado en mujer, o en comadreja. - ¿¡Dijiste tu invitada!? – volvió a preguntar al observar que su progenitora no le prestaba la menor de las atenciones, la recién llegada ocupaba todos sus sentidos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje querida?

-Bien, supongo. Me dieron chocolate….- sonrió como una niña. Narcisa soltó una agradable carcajada.

-¡¡Madre!!- exclamó el rubio irritado.- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- Narcisa miró por encima del hombro a su hijo y repitió.

-Es mi invitada. Pero ven, pasa. Has de estar congelándote. Los muchachos llevarán tus pertenencias a tu habitación.

-¿Habitación?- repitió el rubio incrédulo.

-Draco, obstruyes el paso…- indicó la mujer haciéndole una educada seña a su hijo con la meno para que se quitara del medio de la puerta, éste a duras penas obedeció. – Por cierto. ¿Saludaste a Ginny?- la pelirroja se mordió los labios para no reír. No interferiría aquello por nada del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Te pregunté que si saludaste a Ginny.

-¡No!- chilló ofendido.

-¿Qué estas esperando?- los ojos del joven pasaron de su madre a la pelirroja parada a su lado, roja de tanto aguantar la risa, la miró con odio, entornando sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- explotó. Ginny sonrió abiertamente esta vez.

-¡¡Draco!!- exclamó Narcisa horrorizada.

-Vine a pasar la temporada con tu maravillosa madre…- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa altanera.

-Estás loca si piensas quedarte aquí.

-Pues lo hará…- intervino Narcissa- ella es mi invitada de honor y tendrás que tratarla como tal. Nada de insultos, nada de tonterías del pasado. Es una distinguida invitada. – Draco observaba a su madre incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- Ven Ginny, te mostraré tu habitación. Las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la escalera de dos plazas. De repente, la pelirroja volteó y lo miró triunfante. Observó furioso como ella le sacaba la lengua victoriosa y seguía a la rubia hacia arriba.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- rezongó odiando su maldita suerte.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**REWIIIESSS!!**


	9. Árbol Torcido!

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Árbol Torcido**

Muy bien… No había razones de alarmarse.

Ginebra Weasley se encontraba en su casa. Era la "Invitada de honor" de su madre. Y ni siquiera entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo acabó su madre invitando a tal… cosa a quedarse en su casa por un tiempo?

¿Había perdido el juicio?

Caminaba dando zancadas desde un extremo de su habitación a otro. Serafina, su perra Husky lo observaba con sus increíbles ojos celestes desde la comodidad de su cama, donde estaba tranquilamente acostada. Draco la fulminó con la mirada, la perra bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en un almohadón donde él usualmente se posaba para dormir.

-¿No vas a hacer de ayuda cierto?- el animal ni caso le hizo. El tiempo le había enseñado que cuando su amo se ponía de ese humor, era mejor ignorarlo. – No creas que soy tonto.- continuó Draco- No te has acercado a mi en los últimos días…- la señaló molesto. - ¿Se puede saber porqué? – inquirió colocando sus manos en sus caderas. La perra prácticamente rodó los ojos.- ¡No te atrevas a hacerme ese gesto señorita!- la regañó el rubio. Serafina, haciendo un gran suspiro ladró. - ¡No he estado insoportable! – como respuesta, el animal volteó su bonito hocico hacia otro lado para evitar verlo. –Serafina… Más te vale que me digas en donde has estado yendo últimamente. – La perra le gruñó abiertamente y fue que él recordó. Serafina estaba en su etapa de celo. Casi odiando su estupidez y descuido, se golpeó en la frente, y sintiéndose un idiota se acercó a su cama, donde su doncellita estaba echada.- Serafina lo siento… No te busqué un bonito novio esta vez…- cuando extendió su mano para acariciarla, la perra la evitó como a la peste, Draco casi hizo un puchero.- Perdóname mi chiquita. He sido un tonto descuidado, me he olvidado de ti por completo. Es que he estado muy ocupado, créeme. Millicent me trae loco, y no es solo ella. Es toda su prole. Y mi madre me acaba de dar una estocada por la espalda. No soportaría que tú también me odiaras. – Poco a poco la loba se giró para verlo con sus cariñosos ojos azules- ¡Ven aquí preciosa!- la instó el rubio, y eso fue suficiente intensivo para que la perra se lanzara a sus brazos abiertos lamiendo y moviendo su excitada cola.

* * *

Cuando Ginny había entrado en su habitación pensó que todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Se iba a convertir en una bonita princesa, y todos los hombres se pelearían por su honor. Hubiese gritado, si su anfitriona no estuviese a su lado.

-Ésta será tu alcoba. Espero que llene todas tus expectativas…- Ginny la miró con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es preciosa. Es del tamaño de la sala, mi cocina y mi patio junto…- los labios de Narcissa dibujaron una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Te sugiero que vayas acomodando tus cosas. Susy te vendrá a buscar para tomar el té dentro de dos horas. – Ginny asintió emocionada. – Me retiro, descansa. – y con pasos lentos y elegantes, la mujer se retiró de la habitación y Ginny se giró a observar su pequeño palacio.

Y era sencillamente hermoso.

Decorada con tonos azules claros, y adornos plateados, su habitación era el vivo modelo de las cámaras de la reina Maria Antonieta de Francia.

La cama no era de postes, como cualquiera habría imaginado, sino que derrochando el estilo elegante antiguo, se alzaba la cabecera hacia el techo con hermosas cortinas. Los almohadones, blancos, rosa y azul, se veían tan apetitosos que incluso bostezó. Pero antes de ceder al sueño, deseaba ver más…

Se acercó a la pequeña salita y sonrió. Era tan acogedor que ya se sentía como en casa. Había preciosas flores de un tono rosa claro en cada mesita de la habitación, dándole un aroma dulce y exótico. Se acomodó en el mueble de dos plazas y sonrió.

-Esto es fantástico. – luego hizo lo que tanto había deseado. Corriendo se abalanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella riendo cual cría.

* * *

Draco irrumpió en la sala del té furioso. Fulminó con la mirada a su madre y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Narcissa no se inmutó.

-Madre. Quería saber si podías explicarme que diantres piensas hacer. – la rubia depositó delicadamente la taza de porcelana italiana en el platillo, tomándose su tiempo, se limpió las esquinas de los labios con la servilleta, y fue entonces que lo miró.

-Me siento altruista últimamente. – fue su simple respuesta. Draco juró que la vena de la frente le estaba saltando salvajemente. – De todos modos no veo cual es tu problema en que Ginebra se quede.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? Pues te lo diré. Todo el mundo mágico piensa que ella es un desastre, piensa que tenemos algo o que yo la violé cuando evidentemente jamás podría pensar en tener si quiera un pensamiento lujurioso hacia ella…- _mentira _– Además de eso, en los próximos meses estaremos invadidos de fiestas en la cual tú serás la anfitriona. ¿Pretendes que todos tus distinguidos invitados salgan corriendo cuando la vean?- hizo una pausa- O quizás no corran, pensarán que fuiste demasiado generosa en traer un bufón para entretenerlos.

-Para cuando termine con ella lo menos que verán es un bufón cariño mío.

-Madre. Árbol que crece torcido nunca logra enderezarse.

Al oír esas palabras Ginny sintió como su corazón se rompió en pequeños pedacitos incontables. ¿Y si el retrógrada de Malfoy tenía razón? ¿Y si ella no lograba convertirse en una verdadera señorita?

_Esto es ridículo Ginebra, jamás debiste aceptar esa propuesta. _– le dijo la parte razonable de su cerebro. Quiso moverse, quiso retirarse dramáticamente a su habitación, pero sus pies no querían obedecerla, y auto castigándose se quedó escuchando las venenosas palabras de Malfoy.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió. El rubio la miró pestañeando repetidas veces. Ginny lo miró con indeferencia.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Nunca había visto un árbol torcido pelirrojo? – le preguntó irónica y hasta burlándose de si misma.

-No en mi corredor…- contestó él fríamente.

-Más te vale que te acostumbres, porque este árbol pretende extender sus raíces…- y empujándolo de la entrada, ingresó y le cerró la puerta en la cara con un duro golpe.

-Maldita sea….

Narcissa observó a la joven pelirroja sentarse en la silla cerca de la ventana. Juntó las manos en su regazo y se quedó un largo rato en silencio. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, volvió a cerrarla. La Malfoy sonrió con ternura.

-Dime Ginebra… ¿En qué trabajas?- la pelirroja tragó saliva.

-Soy cocinera.- la rubia se mostró sorprendida.

-Quizás algún día nos deleites con tus especialidades. – Ginny sonrió y la observó con sus ojos mar animados.

-Sería un tremendo honor.

-Espero que las palabras que haya dicho mi hijo en vez de desanimarte te ayuden a superarte.

-Créame, por cinco años soporté las estupideces de su hijo. Soy inmune a sus encantos. – indicó con reticencia.

-Estoy consciente que eres inmune a sus encantos, pero hay personas allá afuera cuyos encantos son más fuertes que los de mi hijo… Si entiendes a qué me refiero. – Ginny asintió. Ella sabía cuán dura la gente podía ser. – Mi pregunta es si podrás ser inmune a ellos también. – Ginny observó las cortinas verdes manzana por largo rato.

-Eso espero.

-Aparte de tu nueva instructora, quiero que veas en mí a una amiga. También quiero que seas consciente de que no todo el tiempo podré defenderte, y en esos momentos no deseo que utilices tu ingenio infantil. Quiero que pongas a la gente en su lugar siendo toda una dama.

-Una vez le pegué un mordisco a una chica por insultarme…- informó Ginny inocentemente. Narcissa la miró con las cejas en alto.

-Nada de mordidas. Por lo menos no por ahora. ¿Recuerdas la primera lección? – la chica asintió.

-Hablaba de la seguridad.

-Exactamente. – la Malfoy se puso de pies y comenzó a pasear por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de su alumna. – una mujer sin seguridad es como un mago sin varita. Sus poderes están limitados. Muchas mujeres no saben que en el modo en que ellas se vean, los demás las verán. Dime Ginebra. ¿Qué piensas de ti misma?

La pregunta le hizo arrugar la nariz, entonces, las agridulces palabras del rubio se colaron en su cabeza como un veneno fuerte y latente.

"_Árbol que crece torcido nunca logra enderezarse"_

-Pienso que soy un completo desastre…- se sorprendió ante las sinceras palabras que su boca pronunció inconsciente. Observó a Narcissa con anhelo y tristeza. – Supongo que eso es lo que la gente ve de mí.

- ¿Qué crees que la gente verá en ti si cambias ese pensamiento?

-Verán a una nueva mujer… Más fuerte, quizás.

-¿Y de verdad quieres convertirte en esa nueva mujer? – Ginny pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, en sus hermanos con sus constantes burlas que aunque aparentaban ser inocentes, le dolían. Y por último, pensó en su sueño, en su amor platónico que se avergonzaba de ella. Harry.

Sí, quería ser esa nueva mujer, quería convertirse en alguien educada, alguien con modales, alguien sofisticada y alguien a quien los hombres no consideraran un árbol torcido o simplemente una vergüenza para andar con ellos. Quería ser digna de alguien. Quería ser digna de Harry.

-Sí – dijo con convicción- Quiero cambiar.

-Muy bien. Ponte de pies. – impulsada por un resorte, la pelirroja obedeció de un tirón. Narcissa se acercó a ella y la observó detalladamente.

La chica iba vestida con unos jeans desgastados, una sencilla polera blanca y unos zapatos deportivos. Su cabello fuego iba amarrado a la altura de la cabeza, y en su rostro lleno de pecas no había ni una pizca de maquillaje. Observó sus pequeñas orejas vacías también. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ponerse unos zarcillos.

-Dime Ginebra. ¿Sueles vestirte así todo el tiempo?

-La verdad sí. Es mucho más cómodo. Como trabajo en una cocina la mayor parte de mi tiempo, no puedo darme el lujo de usar tacones. Además que me caería a cada paso. Y pues con el uso del uniforme, digamos que no es necesario una gran pinta…

-¿Ningún accesorio?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que usé zarcillos, olvidé ponerle el segurito. Y se me cayó en la pasta. Desde ese día declaré que era inútil usarlos.

-Mhpm… Vamos a comenzar por tu vestuario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No combina con la nueva mujer que pretendemos que seas.

* * *

Cuando Eleonora se bajó junto con su hija de su elegante carruaje negro, iba decidida. No soportaría más el descuido ni de parte de Draco, ni de parte de Narcissa hacia la boda.

-Recuerda Millicent. Necesitamos ese matrimonio…

-Lo sé.- contestó la chica subiendo la escalinata de mármol de Malfoy Mannor.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Una vez más, les suplico su perdón por mi falta. Sé que les dije que para año nuevo publicaría más frecuentemente. Pero no saben el terrible mes que he pasado. Y he estado sumamente seca últimamente. Llevo pensando el capítulo desde hace tiempo pero sencillamente no podía escribirlo. Lo lamento. He tenido también muchos problemas familiares y he andado full con la universidad. Pero bueno. Les traje un capitulo hoy.**

**Gracias a todas por sus agradables comentarios. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Besos**

**Cris. **


	10. La cara de Borrego degollado SraW

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 9**

**La cara de borrego degollado de la Sra. W. **

Cuando Harry y Ron entraron a la Madriguera lo primero que les impresionó era que Molly observaba con ojos acuosos una foto de su hija menor. Ambos se miraron sin entender lo que sucedía. Fue Harry quien tomó la iniciativa y con pasos cautelosos se acercó a la pelirroja madre.

-¿Señora Weasley?- al escuchar el tierno llamado, Molly levantó su llorosa mirada hacia el ojiverde.

-Harry…

-¿Puedo saber qué le sucede?

-Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti Harry…

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Ron al darse cuenta por dónde iba su progenitora. – Está delirando Harry. Siempre se pone así…- intentó jalar al azabache hacia su habitación, pero la traicionera de su madre explotó.

-¡No estoy delirando Ronald!- exclamó levantándose hecha una furia y con las mejillas arreboladas. Cuando se giró hacia Harry su semblante se amansó. – Es verdad. Ginny siempre te ha querido. Desde que era una niña ha estado perdidamente enamorada de ti. Y si…- ahogó un sollozo – Quizás si hubieses bailado con ella en la fiesta, aún estuviera aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Ron interesado.

-Se ha ido…

-¿Ginny? ¿Adónde?

-Tomó unas vacaciones. Pero…- observó a Harry con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, se tapó la boca con las manos y soltó un sollozo.

-¡Madre por Merlín! Harry ve a Gin como a una hermana. Hasta ella lo sabe.

-Señora Weasley le puedo asegurar que no tenía ni la menor idea de que su hija está enamorada de mí.- y de verdad el joven parecía impactado, incluso se había puesto pálido. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos como platos-. Nunca me atreví a pensar en ella de esa manera. -A mitad de oración se le cortó la voz. Carraspeó y dejó de mirar a Molly porque sino se iba a morir de culpabilidad.

-Pero si ella te quiere Harry.- insistió la señora Weasley tomando las manos del chico y mirándolo suplicante.

-Mamá basta ya…- la cortó Ron, pero calló inmediatamente cuando su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Debes prometerme que cuando ella regrese lo intentarás. – Ron ahogó una risita al ver la cara de miedo de su amigo.

-Yo…

-Por favor Harry. Si no sientes nada por ella a la larga, pues se lo dirás, y quizás así ella pueda dejar de ilusionarse contigo.

-¿No cree que de esa manera es más doloroso?

-Quizás, pero después no volverá a caer en el mismo hoyo. Conozco a mi hija.

-¿Madre no crees que estás haciendo un drama con todo esto? No puedes forzar a Harry a enamorarse de Ginny. Sería inaudito. ¡Por Merlín!

-Ronald. Harry y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Te agradecería que te mantengas fuera de esto. ¡Y ni una palabra a nadie!

**.**

**.**

Cuando Harry salió de la Madriguera y llegó a su casa cansado y agotado, pensó que había pactado con un diablo pelirrojo y regordete.

"_Ginny siempre te ha querido. Desde que era una niña ha estado perdidamente enamorada de ti."_

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- se pasó una mano por la cara y se quitó los lentes. Muchas veces había pensado que la atención de la pequeña pelirroja se debía a su agradecimiento por salvarla hacía tiempo atrás. Pero nunca, jamás lo atribuyó al hecho de que estaba enamorada de él. En el colegio ella había hecho su vida normal, salido con chicos a los cuales Ron odiaba, e incluso había tenido una vida amorosa bastante abierta.

Recordó la noche del homenaje y la promesa de bailar con ella, la cual nunca cumplió.

-Soy un imbécil.- pero él no tenía toda la culpa. Él nunca se sintió atraído hacia ella. Y a su parecer le había dado a entender eso mismo, aunque él no lo supiera. La única que podía confirmar sus sospechas era…- ¡Hermione!- tomando un puñado de polvos flu, corrió hacia la chimenea y pronunció con voz clara y precisa la dirección de la castaña.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en su sofá viendo una película de terror. Debía admitir que no le gustaba esas películas en particular porque después no podía dormir. Pero una chica en el trabajo la había recomendado y pues, su carne era débil. Así que allí estaba. Observando atentamente la pantalla. Había tenido las agallas de apagar las luces, pero cada vez que aparecía el terrible asesino, se sentía tentada a prenderlas. Pero se aguantaba. Ella era una maga. La más inteligente de su promoción. No podía darse el lujo de ser una miedosa.

Entonces apareció el asesino en la habitación de la protagonista. Y justo cuando alzó la sierra para descuartizarla, hubo una explosión.

Gritando de terror, se levantó de un brinco del sofá desparramando todas las popcorns al suelo. Pero al escuchar una risa familiar, se sintió la persona más estúpida del universo. Palpando en la pared, consiguió el interruptor, observó a su visitante con odio.

-¡Vaya!- se burló Harry- Lo lamento Hermione. No quería asustarte.

-¡Pudiste avisar que venías!

-Se me pasó por alto. – la castaña soltó un bufido.- ¿Qué veías?

-Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado…- respondió jugando con el borde de su pijama.

-La vi hace tiempo, pero no recuerdo. Herm. Necesito hablar contigo. – al ver el semblante serio del chico, la castaña apagó la televisión y lo invitó a sentarse. Con un movimiento de su varita, limpió la sala y prestó toda su atención a Harry.

-Dime.

-Quiero que me respondas con la verdad. ¿Lo harás?- la chica frunció el ceño

-Por supuesto. ¡Escupe!- dijo ansiosa.

-¿Ginny está enamorada de mi?- ante la pregunta tan honesta y directa, la chica se atragantó. - ¡Dijiste que me ibas a responder con sinceridad!- le recordó Harry acusador. Hermione suspiró.

-¿De verdad no lo sabías? –Harry negó con la cabeza.- desde que tiene uso de razón Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti.

-¿Porqué nadie me lo dijo?

-¡Todo el mundo pensaba que lo sabías!

-Pues no. No lo sabía.

-De todos modos, sabiéndolo, o no sabiéndolo, tú no ibas a cambiar tu posición. No iba a servir de nada. Era preferible que lo ignoraras.

-Le prometí que bailaría con ella en el baile. No lo hice.

-Lo sé. Por eso precisamente se fue por ahí a embriagarse.

-¡Soy un estúpido!

-No, no lo eres. Solo, despistado.

-Molly me ha hecho prometerle que intentaría sentir algo por ella.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione nada contenta con la información. - ¿¡Porqué haría algo así!?

-Porque Ginny se ha ido. Supuestamente de vacaciones, a pensar, no lo sé.

-¿No dijo a dónde iba?

-No, Molly estaba llorando cuando Ron y yo llegamos del Ministerio. Y me hizo sentir la basura más grande del universo. Me sentí como un insensible sin corazón.

-¿Porqué no te negaste? – chilló Hermione exasperada.

-¡Porque no puedo negarle nada a ella! Dice que cuando lo intente y no suceda nada, se lo diga a Ginny de una vez, así ella dejará de hacerse ilusiones conmigo, también le dije que iba a ser más doloroso para ella, y prácticamente me ignoró. – recordó molesto. Hermione suspiró.

-Y… ¿Tu nunca has sentido nada por ella?- preguntó la chica temerosa. Harry no se tardó en responder.

-No, Ginny es… Vaya. No quisiera ser cruel pero. No es mi estilo Herm. Cuando intente besarla me sentiré como si estuviese besando a Ron. Además ella es… Digamos que… A mí me gustan las chicas femeninas Herm, y Ginny pues... No es lo que estoy buscando.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía a qué se refería su amigo. Ginebra no era precisamente una rosa inglesa. Era lo más cercano a un cardo amazónico. Y la escena que armó el día del baile ciertamente no le daba crédito alguno.

-Creo que no voy a poder hacer esto. – suspiró el chico derrotado. La castaña le palmeó el hombro.

-Tranquilo Harry. Seguramente cuando ella regrese sus sentimientos hacia ti no serán los mismos.

-Eso espero Herm, eso espero.

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Weeenas! Seguramente el capítulo no era lo que esperaban, pero tenía que poner esta parte. Ahora las cosas se complican, Harry sabe la verdad sobre el terrible secreto de Ginny. .**

**Molly lo hizo sentir como un villano malvado y él deberá cumplir su promesa de "intentar" sentir algo por la pelirroja cuando ésta regrese. Lo que él no sabe es que cuando la vea, no va a reconocer en ella a la antigua Ginebra Weasley.**

**Se les quiere un montón. Gracias por sus adorables comentarios. Publiqué más pronto de lo usual porque esta semana he pensado en muchos capítulos venideros y he tenido muchas ideas. Una la viví ayer, y fue horrible. Cuando la lean acá se reirán de mí y de Ginny obviamente. Pero eso será para después. Se les quiere muchísimo. Feliz día.**

**Cris**


	11. La Batalla Comienza

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 10**

**En el Capítulo 9:**

"_Cuando Eleonora se bajó junto con su hija de su elegante carruaje negro, iba decidida. No soportaría más el descuido ni de parte de Draco, ni de parte de Narcissa hacia la boda._

_-Recuerda Millicent. Necesitamos ese matrimonio…_

_-Lo sé.- contestó la chica subiendo la escalinata de mármol de Malfoy Mannor."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**La Batalla Comienza**

Cuando Draco fue avisado de que Eleonora y su futura esposa se encontraban en la sala, exhaló una maldición. Se le había olvidado por completo la salida a elegir el anillo de bodas. Apoyando los codos en la mesa se pasó la mano por su espesa cabellera. Definitivamente necesitaba una agenda.

-¿Señor?- el mayordomo, Niles, estaba parado en la puerta esperando una respuesta de su amo.

-Ya voy Niles…- espetó poniéndose en pie de mala gana. Suspirando, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la elegante sala de su madre. Compuso una falsa sonrisa al avistar a su increíble prometida y a su puntillosa madre. – Cariño…- observó a su novia ataviada con un elegante vestido negro, se veía hermosa, e increíblemente vacía. Le molestó recordar a la viva imagen de Weasley, con su sonrisa altanera y arrogante. Ella expiraba vida por todos sus poros. Millicent…. Bueno, era todo lo contrario. Besó en las dos mejillas a su novia, y le besó la mano a su descontenta suegra.- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?

-No Draco, no vinimos acá de visitas formales… Necesitamos hablar contigo.- Draco evaluó a Millicent, y la pilló observando sus uñas como si no hubiera nada más importante en el salón. – la verdad es que no entendemos la falta de dedicación que Narcissa y tú tienen por esta boda. Creo que Milly y yo estamos realizando todo solas…- Eleonora observó al rubio con el gesto contraído de enojo, Draco le sonrió coquetamente.

-Eleonora. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Ya sabes cómo somos los hombres en estos asuntos. Nos alejamos de todo lo que tenga que ver con flores y encaje.

-Muy bien, entiendo todo eso, pero tu madre ciertamente no ha aportado nada por esta boda. Quedamos en que Milly se probaría la tiara que lleva en la familia Malfoy por generaciones….- Se preguntó qué haría su querida suegra si se enteraba que su madre no deseaba poner su bonita corona en la "horrible cabeza de chorlito" de Millicent. Sonrió, y Eleonora lo miró ahora con furia. Salió de sus pensamientos, y carraspeando dijo:

-Verá, la realidad es que a la tiara se le desprendió un diamante, el principal…- la mentira hizo el efecto determinado, y Eleonora abrió su boca sorprendida y ahogando una exhalación como si aquella noticia fuera una catástrofe- como podrá entender, mi madre no ha querido ofrecerle a Millicent – dijo señalando a la implicada en cuestión- una corona dañada.

-Evidentemente.- estuvo de acuerdo su suegra.

-Y como queremos lo mejor, mi madre ha llevado la tiara personalmente a los elfos (son los mejores en cuestión) para que la arreglen.

-¿¡A los elfos!?- el rubio asintió lentamente. - ¡Vaya! No me imagino cuánto deberá costar eso.

-Evidentemente los elfos no son fáciles de persuadir. Pero mi madre tiene un talento natural… Por describirlo de alguna manera.

-No lo pongo en duda. – soltó Eleonora algo reticente, Draco sospechaba que su suegra conocía los oscuros planes de su madre. Y cuando Eleonora iba a abrir la boca para soltar otro comentario, se escucharon voces provenientes del pasillo de arriba. Draco apoyó su mano en la frente esperando lo peor. Y Eleonora se puso en pie atónita.

-Narcissa. – pero sus ojos no estaban posados en la aludida, sino en la escandalosa rojiza que la miraba como si estuviera divertida con la situación.

-¡Oh! Eleonora. Millicent.- los ojos grises de la Malfoy brillaron de satisfacción al ver las caras de ambas. Con pasos elegantes, bajó las escaleras dobles con Ginebra pisándole los talones. – Supongo que no has olvidado a la señorita Weasley.- Millicent se puso de pie y observó a la pelirroja con evidente reticencia.

-Weasley- saludó arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Hola!- saludó Ginny levantando una tímida mano hacia las mujeres a modo de saludo. Eleonora la miraba con la boca abierta, como si le hubiesen salido alas, o aún peor, cuernos. Draco se levantó y miró a su madre con un reproche palpable. Su progenitora lo ignoró.

-Que sorpresa tan agradable. No las esperábamos. ¿Quisieran una taza de té?- Ginny al ver que la señora aún no había cerrado la boca y la miraba con cara de espanto, decidió ayudarla, se acercó un poco más, sintiendo la pesada mirada de Malfoy en su espalda, y susurrándole al oído le dijo

-Señora, será mejor que cierre la boca, hay moscas en el aire…- Draco la tomó por el brazo y la apartó de la mujer con una mirada fúnebre. Ginny aguantó la risita, y observó que Narcissa hacia lo propio.

Cuando Eleonora reaccionó, se volteó a observar a Narcissa con evidente traición.

-Es hora de irnos Milly…

-¿Se van tan pronto?- inquirió Narcissa con fingida inocencia.

-Ya hablamos lo que nos concernía. – respondió esta vez Millicent mirando a Ginny con confusión.

-Las acompaño a la puerta. – se ofreció el rubio caballero. Millicent y Draco se adelantaron, Eleonora observó a Narcissa con rabia.

-Sé lo que planeas. Pero espero que sepas que no resultará.- con ceño fruncido, Ginny observó a su anfitriona la cual no parecía descubierta en lo absoluto.

-Que tengas un hermoso día Eleonora…- la despidió la mujer autoritaria. La madre de Millicent, después de darle una mirada irascible a Ginny, se marchó.

Ambas se echaron a reír cómplices. Pero se callaron al observar a Draco ingresar. Estaba furioso. Sus ojos grises parecían incluso más oscuros y amenazadores. Ginny miró hacia otro lado esperando que él explotara, sin embargo, el hombre no dijo nada y se limitó a desaparecer a la biblioteca quizás.

-Bueno, olvidemos todo este desagradable asunto. ¿Qué estábamos a punto de hacer?

-Observar mi vestuario…- Narcissa asintió poniéndose en pie.

-¡Andando!

* * *

Ginny salió del baño usando un vestido amarillo chillón que Luna le había confeccionado para su cumpleaños. Al verla, Narcissa agrandó sus bonitos ojos sorprendida.

-Merlín… - exclamó. Ginebra parecía una naranja con borlas y adornos verde chillón y violeta.

-¿Qué le parece?- preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa y dando una vuelta. Reconocía que la primera vez que había visto el vestido le había parecido ostentoso, pero cuando se probó, lo amó. Era muy cómodo y la protegía del frío.

-Pareces una naranja madura con gusanos saliendo de ella…- Ginny se detuvo al escuchar el comentario. – No quiero ver ese vestido nunca más en tu vida.

-Pero heriré los sentimientos de Luna…- protestó Ginny compungida.- Ella lo hizo para mí.

-Herirás los sentimientos del mundo si no te deshaces de él…- sentenció la rubia mirando al vestido verdaderamente asustada. Incluso tenía pequeñas cerezas incrustadas. Todo un desastre. – Veamos el siguiente…- Ginny con ceño fruncido entró al baño y se puso su otra pieza favorita. Un vestido rosado que era de su madre. De sus mejores momentos, claro. Marrón con rayas violetas. Tenía varias florecillas tejidas, y estaba segura de que a su mentora le iba a gustar ese vestido. Más animada, salió con una sonrisa. Observó a Narcissa llevar una mano a sus ojos frustrada. El alma le cayó a los pies.

Queriendo salir corriendo, Ginny se acercó a los espejos un poco más. Narcissa se levantó como esperando lo peor. Se acercó a ella por detrás y la miró a través del espejo.

-Quiero que te mires en el espejo, y que me digas qué es lo que ves…- Ginny algo taimada, observó su reflejo. El vestido estaba un poco descolorido, y completamente pasado de moda, no se ceñía a su cintura, sino que caía prácticamente abombado en la misma haciéndola ver como un tambor pelirrojo. Haciendo una mueca, se dio cuenta de que el vestido la hacía ver más gorda de lo que era. - ¿Qué ves?

-Un tambor de rayas pelirrojo…- contestó como niña.

-¿Descartamos este vestido para cualquier velada o evento?- Ginny asintió autómata y recordó cómo se veía Millicent con su vestido negro de encaje. Parecía una modelo. Hermosa, recia y elegante. – Veamos el siguiente.

Cuando Ginny salió esta vez del baño, Narcissa de verdad pensó que iba a morir. Traía una falda de cuero muy corta, con una chaqueta de la misma tela y una blusa roja demasiado…

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-Esto lo uso para ir a un club. Es de motorizados…

-¿Vas a clubes de motorizados?- Ginny asintió con sus ojos inmensos.

-Verá, hubo una temporada en la cual Charlie se quedó en casa, me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un club, pero que necesitaba algo de ropa. Así que tomó unos pantalones y una chaqueta vieja suya y las rediseñó y… Voilá…- extendió los brazos para mostrar su ridículo atuendo. Narcissa casi muere de un ataque al corazón.

-¿Son prendas originales de hombre?- Ginny asintió orgullosa por ello. Y Narcissa de verdad pensó que esa familia le había hecho un mal a esa pobre chica. – Acércate al espejo por favor…- Asustada, Ginny obedeció. Se miró con verdadero miedo, Narcissa se posicionó detrás de ella, mirándola con evidente reprobación. - ¿Qué ves Ginebra?

Suspirando, Ginny admitió.

-A una ridícula prostituta.

-Escúchame bien. Bota esto, y no le menciones a nadie que lo tenías. ¿De acuerdo?- asintiendo, y sintiéndose como todo menos una mujer decente, se metió en el baño y se recargó en la puerta. Aquello iba a ser difícil. Muy difícil. Pero la meta era Harry. Y eso no debía olvidarlo.

Después de una hora de probarse todos sus vestidos y verse verdaderamente, Narcissa la guió hacia el basurero, en donde, quemó todas sus pertenencias, excepto algunas prendas comunes con las cuales su mentora no tenía problemas.

Al terminar, se sentaron en el hermoso jardín estilo francés. Narcissa la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Ginny de veras quiso decir que se sentía genial, pero no fue eso exactamente lo que salió de su boca.

-Terrible… No puedo creer que durante toda mi vida me veía como una loca. – Narcissa asintió.

-No te preocupes, no eres la primera ni la última a quien le sucede. Ahora. Quiero que sepas que contraté al mejor estilista francés. Mañana por la mañana iremos a la modista para que te hagan las medidas…

-¿Me harán vestidos nuevos?- inquirió Ginny asombrada.

-Evidentemente.

-Pero… Saldrá todo demasiado caro, y yo no tengo la plata suficiente para pagarlo.- la rubia colocó una mano sobre la rolliza de su alumna.

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Yo cubriré los gastos…- Ginny se ruborizó.

-No puedo permitirlo. Me sentiré como una huérfana impotente.- Narcissa soltó una carcajada y la miró con sus ojos brillantes.

-No debes preocuparte. Yo me encargaré de todo, y no quiero oír ni una queja al respecto. ¿Entendido?- Ginny asintió- muy bien, deberemos entrenarte a dar reverencias, a hablar correctamente, a pulir tu forma de caminar, de mirar. Debemos enseñarte a comer adecuadamente, a bailar y sobre todo… Enseñarte a comer.- al instante la cara de la pelirroja se encendió de carmín.

-Lo sé. Soy una vaca. He tratado de controlar mi apetito pero… Es difícil siendo una cocinera.

-Entiendo, sin embargo debemos bajar el nivel de ansiedad y subir el de dominio propio. Por consiguiente, debes aprender a ejercitarte, y muchas otras cosas. Es importante que sepas que en cada enseñanza semanal, asistirás como prueba a una reunión. O por lo menos cuando sepas las cosas esenciales y aprendas a moverte en círculos elevados. – Ginny suspiró.

-Muy bien

-Lo primero que quiero que aprendas es a ser puntual. Mañana partiremos a las ocho de la mañana a la casa de costura de Mandame Satine.

-Perfecto.

-Muy bien. Puedes ir a descansar un poco. Quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa. Tenemos un salón de música, una biblioteca y por supuesto la cocina. Por si deseas practicar un nuevo platillo. – Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su interlocutora.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hasta pronto.

Ginny observó la pequeña figura de Narcissa marcharse entre los rosales y suspiró. Aquello iba a ser difícil. Sobre todo con la constante presencia de Malfoy y sus insultos. Pero estaba convencida de que lograría su meta. Ella había aceptado ir hasta allí para convertirse en una dama, y no iba a salir sino siendo una. Recordó a la madre de Millicent y soltó una risita. No entendía como la gente de la aristocracia podía ser tan inútil y tosca. Pero ella se había prometido a sí misma a no cambiar su humildad por nada ni nadie.

Un ruido la despertó de sus cavilaciones, se giró y observó con sorpresa el rostro fúnebre de Malfoy asomarse detrás de una estatua.

-No sabía que aparte de mortífago fueras un agente secreto. – soltando una maldición, el rubio se libró de unas enredaderas y se acercó a ella amenazante.

-No olvides mocosa, que estás en mi casa.

-No lo olvido…- respondió Ginny. – Tú tampoco deberías olvidar que soy la protegida de tu madre.

-Escúchame bien. No vuelvas, jamás a entrometer tu horrible nariz donde no te incumbe, la próxima vez que vuelvas a acercarte a Eleonora o a Millicent lo lamentarás. – indicó señalándola. Ginny entornó los ojos de furia al escuchar su demanda, se puso en pie de un santiamén y lo miró con odio.

-¡No te atrevas señalarme así Malfoy inútil! – Dijo palmeando la pálida mano del rubio fuera de su vista.- Y yo hago lo que se me pega la regalada gana. ¿Entendiste? – se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mansión, pero la voz rastrera de la ex serpiente la detuvo.

-Eres una malcriada y mal agradecida. Debí dejar que te pudrieras en la sala de aurores. – asombrada ante sus palabras, Ginny lo encaró enojada. Draco sonrió al ver su expresión y aquella chispa en sus ojos ¿Azules? El sol le caída de lleno iluminando su cabello fuego y su piel nacarada, ahora sonrojada de ira. Observó que la blusa dejaba ver algunas pecas en sus hombros, y no supo decir si el detalle lo asqueó o hipnotizó. Despertó al darse cuenta de que ella se acercaba a él, pero sus traicioneros ojos se desviaron a los labios de la chica, rojos, atrayentes, como su cabello.

-¡Eres un bicho sádico! Seguramente tratabas de seducirme ¿Cierto?...- Golpe bajo, despertó completamente, y en vez de ser Draco el que respondiera, su parte Slytherin se adelantó.

-¡Pff! No te des demasiados créditos cariño. ¿Acaso no viste a mi futura esposa? ¿Crees que me interesaría en alguien como tú teniéndola a ella? – Ginny lo miró y al instante lo odió. Sí, ella recordaba a Millicent. Con sus increíbles curvas, con su plano estómago, senos perfectos y piernas que parecían esculpidas por los dioses. Sí, era preciosa. Ella lo reconocía, pero él no tenía ningún derecho en compararlas.

Él supo que no tuvo que haber dicho eso en el momento en que los ojos de la chica cambiaron a verdes…

-¡Maldito cabrón!- explotó Ginny pisándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Draco se encogió de dolor, dio varios saltos ridículos sobre su eje tomándose el pie con ambas manos. Nunca había sido pisado por una morsa, ahora sabía cómo se sentía. – Espero que te vaya bien con tu estúpida cabeza hueca, y espero que engendren hijos mongólicos y sin cerebros que se parezcan a su padre. Puede que sean bellos, pero de ahí, no pasarán. – y con la barbilla bien en alto, se marchó. Dejando atrás a un dolorido Malfoy con una lección aprendida.

_Nunca te metas con un Weasley, o por lo menos, con una Weasley, podrás salir herido de formas inimaginables._

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Happy Holidays!**


	12. Modales

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 11**

**En el Capítulo 10:**

_-¡Maldito cabrón!- explotó Ginny pisándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Draco se encogió de dolor, dio varios saltos ridículos sobre su eje tomándose el pie con ambas manos. Nunca había sido pisado por una morsa, ahora sabía cómo se sentía. – Espero que te vaya bien con tu estúpida cabeza hueca, y espero que engendren hijos mongólicos y sin cerebros que se parezcan a su padre. Puede que sean bellos, pero de ahí, no pasarán. – y con la barbilla bien en alto, se marchó. Dejando atrás a un dolorido Malfoy con una lección aprendida._

_Nunca te metas con un Weasley, o por lo menos, con una Weasley, podrás salir herido de formas inimaginables._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Modales**

Cuando Ginny ingresó al salón principal que la familia Malfoy usaba para las fiestas y eventos, quedó asombrada. Era un salón enorme, incluso más grande que su casa. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el piso, que parecía un tablero de ajedrez, con sus típicos colores blanco y negro. Se dio cuenta de que sus zapatos deportivos hacían chillar a la grandiosa baldosa, y que incluso se veían fuera de lugar. Observó el techo y quedó sin aliento al ver las hermosas figuras hechas en exquisitos mosaicos, incluso hasta de oro. Se veían hermosos, elegantes y atrayentes. Aquiles dominaba en el centro de la pintura, con sus increíbles armas.

-¡Wao!...- suspiró extasiada. – observó las columnas que rodeaban al salón circular y sonrió. Ese lugar era un sueño. Más allá había unas puertas de vidrio que daban con la terraza y el jardín. Se sentía en un cuento de hadas, y su madrina ciertamente era diferente a las demás.

-¿Tiene tu aprobación?- inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Por supuesto! Es precioso.

-Muy bien Ginebra. Te traje a este lugar para que te familiarices con los próximos eventos que se llevarán a cabo en tu vida…- Ginny asintió mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña mesa de té que Narcissa había dispuesto en un costado de la sala. El estómago le rugió al ver los lindos bocadillos que parecían de mentira. Olvidando momentáneamente a su compañera, se inclinó y tomó uno de un rosado chillón, y cuando lo iba a meter en su boca, escuchó un carraspeo. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada desaprobadora de Narcissa. Ginny cerró la boca, y colocó el bocadillo de vuelta al platillo de varios pisos, pero con más fuerza de la necesaria que hizo que los demás cayeran como pequeñas bolitas de colores sobre la mesa de té.

-¡Mierda! Lo lamento mucho….- chilló tomando con torpeza los dulcitos y devolviéndolos con nada de delicadeza a su lugar de origen. Después de "enmendar" su desastre, se hundió en su asiento retortijando sus manos, nerviosa.

-Acabas de hacer dos cosas que cualquier señorita de sociedad jamás… – enfatizó la palabra jamás, pero sin alzar la voz.- haría. – La pelirroja tragó saliva sonoramente. –Para comenzar a degustar un bocadillo, o incluso una cena, debes esperar que todos los presentes estén en sus respectivos asientos, sobre todo la anfitriona. ¿Te tomaste la libertad de observar qué está servido en la mesa?- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella solo había visto la comida. Asustada, y sin ninguna palabra que emitir, negó con la cabeza. -¿Podrías darme el gusto?- Sacudiendo la cabeza, la pelirroja deslizó sus ojos por toda la mesa. Observó las bonitas tazas de porcelana blanca con delicadas florecillas rosadas. Observó el platillo curveado, la pequeña cucharilla de plata al frente del platillo, observó otro plato pequeño, solo, supuso que era para depositar los dulcitos de colores, y a su lado un pequeño tenedor. Observó las copas de cristal para el agua, una hermosa jarra que contenía la misma, observó la tetera y otra jarrita, (que no sabía como llamarla) para la leche y por último la tierna azucarera. Observó con los ojos abiertos a su mentora, como indicándole que ya había finalizado su escrutinio, ésta sonrió levemente.- Muy bien. Ginebra, no quiero escuchar decir palabras despectivas y de mal gusto en mi casa. Te agradecería que comenzaras a trabajar en ese aspecto. Ninguna señorita emite palabras grotescas, y menos en eventos como estos.

-Lo lamento…- expresó Ginny avergonzada, y se dio cuenta de que cuando su nueva mentora la regañaba se sentía terrible, incluso hasta prefería los alaridos de Molly diciéndole que necesitaba que le lavaran la boca, a lo cual ella se reía a carcajadas. Ahora no podía hacer eso.

-Muy bien. La ceremonia del té es muy común en la alta sociedad londinense, pues también lo es en la mágica. Prácticamente es un evento que se realiza para evitar el tedio. Suele ser muy importante en los círculos elevados en el cual se intercambian rumores y anécdotas, por no decir chismes…- Ginny sonrió levemente. – Cuando se nos invita al té. Siempre debemos esperar que la anfitriona nos sirva, es de muy mala educación servirnos nosotras mismas, ya que estaríamos irrespetando la autoridad de dicha casa. – Ginny asintió.- Muy bien. ¿Cómo prefieres el té Ginny?

-No me gusta el té…- Narcissa casi se atraganta…

-¿Disculpa?- Ginny se arrepintió de haber dicho aquella atrocidad. Narcissa la miraba como su le hubiesen salido cuernos en la cabeza.

-Pues… Yo….

-¿Eres alérgica?

-No.

-¿Te produce mala digestión?

-Nop…

-Simplemente no te gusta.- afirmó sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras

-No, no me gusta. – hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la rubia observaba su hermosa tetera de porcelana sin saber qué hacer. - ¡Era broma!- exclamó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa con las manos.- Por supuesto que me gusta el té. ¿A qué inglés no podría gustarle el té?- Narcissa se encogió cuando el sonido de la voz de la pelirroja hizo eco en el salón. Luego la miró con una sonrisa.

-Estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía…- anunció la rubia suspirando levemente, y Ginny juró que nunca había escuchado esa palabra anteriormente. - ¿Cómo te gusta el té Ginebra?

-No me gusta el té…- Ginny casi se golpeó cuando su boca se abrió automáticamente para soltar la oración, Narcissa, que estaba sirviendo el susodicho y maldito té, se quedó paralizada en el acto.- sin nada, quiero decir…- se apresuró a enmendar.- Sólo con dos terrones de azúcar bastará. – confundida, Narcissa obedeció y cuando Ginny sintió el olor del brebaje, su estómago empezó a dar vueltas. Observó vagamente que la rubia tomaba la cucharilla de plata y comenzaba a mezclar su té, Ginny, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, hizo lo propio. Se detuvo al escuchar el carraspeo de su mentora.

-Debe dársele vueltas al té siguiendo las manecillas del reloj. De izquierda a derecha. Lento, despacio. – Ginny acercó temerosa la porcelana hacia sus labios, al observar el humo que hacía, sopló. Y cuando iba a beber, escuchó.- Nunca, nunca soples el té. Es muy mala educación. Tampoco hagas ruido al sorber o al tragar. Incomoda a los presentes y no se ve nada elegante.

Durante dos largas horas, aprendió el arte de beber té y de verdad pensó que la señorita Trelawney necesitaba unas clases con Narcissa. Al llegar a su habitación, exhausta y con el sabor amargo del té, observó una carta en su escritorio, la tomó y observó el sello de la familia Malfoy, al abrirla descubrió su horario.

Lunes

9:00 Clases de francés.

10:30 Equitación

12:00 Almuerzo

3:00 Bordado

4:00 Danza.

5:00 Poesía.

6:00 Cita con la Modista.

-Maldita sea, soy una condenada recluta….- rezongó al ver que todos sus jodidos días estaban planeados y concertados. Casi le da un ataque al ver que el sábado de esa semana tenía que asistir a un evento. De un tal Conde de Huskley. Todas estas noticias produjo que su estómago alterado por tanta dosis de té, se revolviera. Tuvo que salir corriendo para no cagar sobre la bonita alfombra persa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco estaba sentado en la casa de Millicent observando sus manos. Se sentía impaciente. Deseaba con todo el fervor de su corazón salir de allí, pero lamentablemente no podía. Millicent se encontraba en su habitación con todas sus damas de honor haciendo, Merlín sabía qué de la boda, mientras que él, esperaba como un idiota abajo. Aburrido hasta la médula, se puso en pie. Se sacudió el polvo imaginario de su elegante traje gris, y observó la gran sala, había un pasillo oscuro que mostraba los antepasados de la familia Bulsdtrode. Y encogiéndose de hombros, decidió dar un paseo al pasado.

Observó varias pinturas de gente estirada y horrible, la mayoría de las mujeres se reían como tontas al verlo pasar, o murmuraban: "Ese es el partido que cazó Milli"

Hizo una mueca al escuchar el término "cazó" pero no le dio importancia, y de repente el murmullo de las vocecitas curiosas de los cuadros se tornó en un verdadero suplicio, así que apuró el paso, y saltó de alegría al ver una escalera, con presteza las subió.

Agradeció la oportuna tranquilidad y silencio que brindaba el pasillo. Decidió que buscaría la biblioteca, y se dijo que no sería una tarea muy difícil. La casa de Millicent era mil veces pequeña comparada con la mansión donde él se había criado. Caminó por varios segundos y luego se detuvo en una puerta caoba.

-Tiene que ser aquí…- susurró acercando su mano al pomo, lo giró y empujó. Se quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Millicent sonreía como una tonta al frente del espejo, observaba su precioso vestido de novia con embelezo, y las caras de envidia de sus amigas ciertamente aumentaban su ego.

-Draco ha pagado una fortuna por ese vestido. Lo hicieron las propias hadas.- parloteaba una y otra vez su madre orgullosa.

-¿¡Las hadas!?- exclamaban extasiadas las amigas de Milly.

-Y estamos esperando por la tiara que usó Cissy en su boda- nadie sabía que la nombraba odiaba a su futura nuera, la familia Buldstrode prefería mantenerlo en secreto. – Pero desafortunadamente, se le cayó uno de los diamantes, y Draco, tan atento como es, lo mandó a arreglar con las mismas hadas. Razones suficientes para afirmar que está loco por mi querida niña…- dijo apretándole la mejilla a la aludida, que se apartó como si el toque de su madre quemara. Eleonora apenas se percató de ello, y continuó alisando la falda de ensueño del vestido. – Draco desea que Millicent use cinco vestidos diferentes en la boda. Quiere que sea de mucha opulencia para que Milly cumpla su sueño de niña.

-¡Oh que hermoso!- eran las aclamaciones populares.

-Definitivamente, él la adora. Nada podría salir mal…- y justamente cuando Eleonora pronunció dichas palabras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando la figura de un perdido Draco Malfoy que se sorprendió al ver a las presentes. Sus ojos grises se posaron con parsimonia sobre la figura de blanco que era Millicent e hizo una mueca.

-¡Qué vestido tan feo!- exclamó arrugando el semblante. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso….

Lo único que pudieron afirmar los vecinos es que a las 3:35 de la tarde, se escuchó un tremendo grito en la casa de los Buldstrode. Muchos decían que Millicent se había vuelto loca y que la mala suerte había caído sobre sus hombros…

**Continuará.**

**Les debo una tremenda disculpa por la tardanza. He tenido un mes horrible, no tenía Internet en mi casa, mi papa estaba enfermo, la uni me absorbía y bueno, un montón de cosas más, de verdad lo lamento. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo en hacerlo. Gracias por su increíble paciencia. Las amo. Besos.**

**Cris. **


	13. La Tortura

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Criis.M.**

**Capítulo 12**

**En el Capítulo 11: **

_-¡Qué vestido tan feo!- exclamó arrugando el semblante. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso…._

_Lo único que pudieron afirmar los vecinos es que a las 3:35 de la tarde, se escuchó un tremendo grito en la casa de los Buldstrode. Muchos decían que Millicent se había vuelto loca y que la mala suerte había caído sobre sus hombros…_

**La Tortura**

Cuando Ginny se despertó, fue porque le tiraron un vaso de agua fría.

Agitada, buscó al culpable, y juró que iba a matar a George. Fue entonces que recordó que ya no estaba en su casa, ni en su cama. Sino en la impotente Malfoy's Mannor. Asustada miró la habitación en tinieblas preguntándose quién demonios pudo haberle tirado tan grotescamente agua fría. Solamente pudo imaginar a una persona…

-Despierta morsa. Es hora de entrenar…- Claro, Malfoy. ¿Quién más?

-¡Eres un déspota! ¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?- con su varita, el rubio iluminó la estancia. La sonrisa sesgada y verdaderamente pedante que él mostraba la sacaba de quicio.

-Por la puerta, por supuesto. Ahora muévete. Tenemos demasiado que hacer. Y mi tiempo es demasiado preciado para desperdiciarlo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer contigo…- y tapándose nuevamente con la sábana, lo ignoró. Pero el rubio pedante no era tan fácil de vencer, con un ágil movimiento, la dejó sin sábana en la fría madrugada.

-Mi madre, me pidió encarecidamente que me dedicara a tu… ¿Cómo decirlo sin herirte? ¡Ah sí! A tu gordura.

-¡En ninguna parte de mi horario decía algo acerca de ejercicios! – él sonrió macabramente, y ella supo que él había aceptado esa estúpida propuesta con el único motivo de hacerla sufrir. Y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos se lo demostraba.

-Digamos que fue algo que surgió a última hora. – Y mirándola como si fuera un hipogrifo, susurró – tienes cinco minutos para presentarte en el jardín. – y dándose la vuelta se marchó. Frustrada tiró la almohada mojada contra la puerta, pero claro, por su falta de fuerza, la almohada no llegó más allá de lo esperado, sino que chocó contra los postes de la cama cayendo finalmente en su propia cara. Soltó un gutural rugido de furia, y levantóse de mala gana para alistarse.

Cuando llegó al jardín tembló de frío. ¿Cómo era posible que ese inútil entrenara a las cinco de la madrugada? ¿Era estúpido acaso? - ¡Ja! Qué pregunta tan tonta – pensó. Fue entonces cuando lo encontró estirando sus brazos. Observó a una loba siberiana mirarla con curiosidad, y se sorprendió que Malfoy pudiera tener corazón para una mascota. De repente él se giró y la observó con una sonrisa, pero no era una genuina sonrisa. Era una sonrisa… temible.

-Muy bien, vaca. Como sabrás mi madre está un poco preocupada por tu peso. – Ginny aspiraba fuertemente para no matarlo. – es obvio que… será difícil introducirte en sociedad y toda esa paja. Pero, siendo así como eres…- dijo señalando a su estómago – mucho menos lo lograrás. Dime algo… ¿Tu ruptura con Potter te dio ansiedad?- Ya estaba bueno.

-¡Si piensas que voy a permitir que me humilles como se te antoje, te equivocas! No pretendo quedarme a escuchar tus mojonadas. **(n/a: no sé de donde salió esa palabra)**

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo…- manifestó acercándose amenazadoramente, y con sus manos en la cintura, como todo un entrenador preocupado y eficiente en su trabajo. – Lo primero que vamos a hacer, es pesarte…- Ginny sintió que le iba a dar un infarto. ¡No! ¡No iba a avergonzarse ante él! – él le tendió un instrumento pequeño, que cuando ella lo tocó, apareció un número, él se lo quitó inmediatamente de las manos, sin darle oportunidad de saber qué sucedía. Entendió todo cuando él exhaló el aire en un suspiro.- Weasley… ¿Te comiste toda Inglaterra? ¿O solo Irlanda?- Ginny se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo, últimamente comía demasiado, y no solo por el oficio al cual se dedicaba, sino también creía que era porque… bueno, tenía exceso de ansiedad.

-¡Dame eso!- le quitó el aparatico y observó el número con sorna. 80 kilos… ¿80? ¿Tanto así?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Bueno, morsa. Hoy empezaremos con cardio. Quiero que le des 10 vueltas a este círculo que hice con las luces azules…- Ginny observó el espacio y lo odió. Era como el tamaño de una cancha de Quiddicht.

Primero comenzaron con el calentamiento. La hizo estirar como a una masa para pizza, y aún peor. La hizo tocar cruelmente el suelo, y luego la mandó a hacer las 10 vueltas. Para cuando el sol salió, Ginny no tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir una sílaba.

-Por último, haremos 50 abdominales. – ella no podía decirle nada, porque sabía que eran órdenes de Narcissa, o eso esperaba. Porque si no lo eran…. Dejó de quejarse mentalmente cuando él bruscamente la empujó al suelo y comenzó a contar, y cada vez que ella llegaba a la mitad del camino, lo obligaba a hacerlo de nuevo, en total, creyó que hizo como 100 abdominales, que para él solo fueron… 10.

A las ocho de la mañana, Draco la miró con una sonrisa.

-Espero que cumplas tu dieta, sino lo sabré… Y créeme que te lo haré pagar mucho peor… ahora, báñate, apestas. Madre te espera a las nueve en el comedor. – y sin decir nada más, se aproximó a la casa seguido por su perra loba.

__

Cuando Ginny llegó a su habitación cayó directamente en el piso. Las piernas no las sentía, y ya odiaba al inútil de Malfoy más que antes. Observó el reloj. 8:17

¡Odiaba al mundo! Pensó tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

A las nueve en punto llegó al estúpido comedor. Después de haberse perdido por los pasillos como una tonta. Narcissa la esperaba con una sonrisa, y por la expresión adusta de su invitada, pudo deducir que no había tenido un buen inicio de día.

-Buenos días Ginebra. Confío que las lecciones de Draco hayan sido eficientes…- Ginny se sentó y le dedicó una falsa sonrisa de cordialidad.

- Se empeñó demasiado en su labor.

-Lamento que no te haya avisado antes, pero Draco hizo la observación acerca de actividades físicas, y hasta él mismo se ofreció a ser tu entrenador, y la verdad me pareció una fantástica idea.

-Claro, me imagino que él querría el placer de tortu… es decir, de hacerme rebajar…- Narcissa sonrió, fue una sonrisa un poco enigmática que le recordó a su hijo y la hizo estremecer. Algo en su fuero interno le dijo que esa mujer planeaba algo, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

El desayuno fue sin Malfoy, y la verdad ella agradeció su falta. Narcisa le explicó que el horario que le había entregado la noche anterior iba a recibir ciertos cambios, por lo tanto, después del desayuno, ambas se dirigieron a casa de la modista más popular del mundo mágico.

Madame Chautelier. Al llegar, Ginny contempló la excéntrica mansión con cara de asombro. Narcissa la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y la instó a seguirla. Al ingresar en el vestíbulo, la recibió una mujer alta y esbelta que al ver a la Malfoy le hizo una muy sentida reverencia.

-¡Cissy! Qué alegría tenerte aquí.

-¡Charlotte! Necesito tu ayuda… Te presento a mi protegida. Ginebra Weasley…- dijo señalando a la aludida. Ginny le sonrió a la alta mujer que la miró de arriba hacia abajo evaluando su atuendo.

-Mmm… ¿Es ella de quien me hablaste?- la rubia asintió.- me alegra saber que no me equivoqué demasiado. Ven, ya tengo algunos modelos preparados. – con cara de pocos amigos, Ginny siguió a las mujeres hacia un vestier espacioso y adornado con colores crema y diversos espejos cuerpo completo. La hicieron sentar en un cómodo sillón color café. La tal Charlotte, llamó a su asistente que le trajo una carpeta, mostró el contenido a Narcissa que asintió satisfecha.

-Ginebra…- la llamó- ¿Quieres acercarte?- sintiéndose como una inútil, y como si no tuviera vela en aquel entierro elegante, obedeció a su mentora que le mostró el contenido de la carpeta. Observó el dibujo de ella misma usando traje de etiqueta, y sin quererlo se sintió halagada al ver lo bien que la habían dibujado.

-Creo que el verde hará que resalte más, por el color de su cabello y sus ojos…- comentó Charlotte mirándola con detenimiento.

-Totalmente de acuerdo…- respondió Narcissa.- ¿Pasamos a las pruebas?- dando unas palmadas al aire, varias chicas aparecieron con una especie de carrito donde tenían varios conjunto guindados.

Ginny fue sometida a pruebas, ajustes y más pruebas. Pero al final quedó feliz al ver tan hermosos vestidos y conjuntos. Hubo uno en especial que le gustó más que los demás. Era un vestido de color verde terciopelo corto que se adecuaba a sus curvas perfectamente, y cuando se vió en el espejo sonrió, diciéndose a sí misma que no estaba tan gorda. Solo que Malfoy era un exagerado un imberbe, inútil, oxigenado mal pintado… etc…

Y cuando se estaba midiendo un vestido azul oscuro, escuchó una voz chillona llorando. Salió del probador con la curiosidad a flor de piel, y entonces vió a Millicent llorando en los hombros de Narcissa, que la miraba con especie de… ¿Asco? De repente, la morena alzó la mirada nublada de lágrimas y observó a Ginny con su nuevo vestido. Se alejó de Narcissa y se acercó a la pelirroja con aires beligerantes.

-Desde tu llegada a nuestras vidas no has sido más que una maldición…- rugió con furia. Ginny la miraba con los ojos abiertos sin creer las palabras de la mujer.

-Yo no….

-Cállate… No te atrevas en poner tus ojos en mi Draco, o te juro que te sacaré los ojos. Gorda…- y mirándola con desprecio, desapareció de la sala. Ginny sin entender miró a Narcissa, esperando una explicación. Pero ésta se limitaba a arreglar su cabello y a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Por lo tanto no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Mis niñas. Lamento tanta tardanza, estaba esperando salir de clases para continuar con más calma. Ya saben cómo son los últimos días, y no taba para escribir. Les ruego me perdonen, ahora estoy libre para ustedes y mis fics. Así que tendrán capítulos más seguidos. Muchos besos. Gracias por su paciencia.**

**Cris**


	14. La Fiesta de Té Parte I

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 14**

_Capítulo Anterior__: __-Cállate… No te atrevas en poner tus ojos en mi Draco, o te juro que te sacaré los ojos. Gorda…- y mirándola con desprecio, desapareció de la sala. Ginny sin entender miró a Narcissa, esperando una explicación. Pero ésta se limitaba a arreglar su cabello y a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Por lo tanto no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. _

**Fiesta de Té**

Draco estaba inusualmente de buen humor. Llegó a su oficina silbando y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Definitivamente, ayudar a la morsa de Weasley a rebajar era una actividad en demasía placentera. Podía insultarla, podía torturarla poniéndole ejercicios difíciles de ejecutar, y todo eso en conjunto lo hacía estar de muy buen humor. Es más, hacía tiempo que no había estado tan feliz. Últimamente Millicent lo hacía rabiar con mucha frecuencia; a veces su monótona compañía lo aburría hasta lo inimaginable, y otras veces era tan insoportable que quería estrangularla.

De repente, empezó a cavilar sobre el motivo por el cual su madre había apadrinado a tal… desastre. Es decir, de leguas se notaba que la mecha encendida no era como las demás señoritas de la alta sociedad, elegante, delgada y distinguida. Aunque él no tenía nada contra las curvas de la pelirroja… Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y evocó la imagen de la chica en su mente. Si, Weasley probablemente tenía muchos kilos de más pero… le quedaban bien, aún para un completo perfeccionista como él, Weasley no estaba mal…

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando la puerta de abrió de repente y por ella entró Alessandro Di Roscco con una sonrisa sesgada en su boca.

-¿Pensado en tu matricidio?- inquirió sirviéndose un vaso de wisky de fuego. Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver como Alessandro se sentía a sus anchas en su oficina, eso le molestaba de su amigo.

-En realidad pensaba en despedirte…- el recién llegado soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Sentóse en la silla frente al escritorio y miró a su amigo con picardía.

-Algunos chismecitos han llegado a mis oídos… Según mis fuentes, Ginebra Weasley, la que le aguó la fiesta a Potter está en tu casa. – Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?- el interrogado se encogió de hombros.

– Mi madre recibió una tarjeta esta mañana de Narcissa, es una invitación para una fiesta de té esta tarde en honor a su invitada pelirroja.

-¿Mi madre hará una fiesta de té en su honor?- preguntó Draco confundido, Alessandro sonrió.

-Tal parece que tu madre no te comunica muchas cosas…

-No tienes idea…- murmuró el rubio más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

-Y cuéntame. ¿Qué tal es la chica? Sé que se conocen desde hace mucho y obviamente estoy enterado del showcito que realizaron pero… ¿Es así de desastrosa como la pintan?

-¡Peor diría yo! Es un fosforito. Siempre está prendido, nunca logra apagarse. Mi madre pretende enseñarle modales, y ni carajo sé a cuenta de qué. Creo que despertó su lástima o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué dice Millicent acerca de todo esto?

-Nada… Me preguntó si tenía algo con ella, por esa tontería del Profeta, pero le aclaré que todo era un mal entendido…

-¿Te creyó?

-Eso espero, y si no lo hace allá ella. No me interesa en lo más mínimo, y si vuelve con el mismo cuento pues la ignoraré. Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de mis actos, y menos a una mujer…

Alessandro miró a Draco con una sonrisa. A veces deseaba que alguien le bajara de esa nube machista en la que estaba montado.

_****_

Cuando Ginny se enteró que Narcissa iba a dar una fiesta de té en su honor, la sangre le cayó a los pies y sufrió una baja de tensión, desmayándose y cayendo tan larga era en la bonita alfombra persa de la sala de música. Narcissa sin inmutarse esperó que el drama en nuestra querida pelirroja mitigara y continuó tocando el piano como si nada sucediese. Después de algunos minutos, la voz de Ginny le llegó a los oídos.

-Apenas tengo una semana aquí, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Para empezar, creo que es de mala educación que una señorita hable con alguien estando tirada en el piso. – al instante, Ginny se puso en pie. – Además, solo es una fiesta de té. Sabes lo primordial para desenvolverte en esta clase de eventos tan convencionales. Y para tu mayor tranquilidad, solo invité a un grupo selecto de amigas, y entre ellas se encuentra una muy cercana a ti. – Ginny suspiró vencida. – Y es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, nuestras invitadas estarán aquí dentro de poco. Y es de mala educación hacerlas esperar.

Así que obedeciendo a su mentora Ginny se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse. Gracias a Dios la fiesta de té no era tan formal, así que pudo ponerse un sencillo vestido blanco de gasa que a su opinión la hacían ver angelical. Se peinó el cabello un poco dejando graciosas ondas cayendo sobre sus hombros. Satisfecha miró su labor en el espejo, ella nunca se arreglaba demasiado, y apenas sabía ponerse algún polvo en las mejillas. Pero para la ocasión se veía muy bien. Así que rociándose un poco de perfume, y colocándose unas zapatillas de tacón muy bajo, (porque Narcissa pensaba que no estaba lista para tacones altos aún)

Cuando Ginny llegó al invernadero sonrió. Quizás una fiesta de té no era tan opulenta, pero todo aquello parecía un sueño. El invernadero no era demasiado grande, pero contenía las plantas y flores más hermosas que los ojos de nuestra pelirroja hubiesen visto jamás. Su decoración romántica y ensoñadora la hacían sentir en un cuento de hadas. Avistó a George, el mayordomo parado en la puerta de vidrios y se acercó a éste sin demasiadas ceremonias.

-Nilys… ¿Me veo bien?- el mayordomo, mirándola con reprobación por su manera errónea de dirigirse a él comentó.

-Señorita, no debe acercarse así a un mayordomo…

-¡Nilys solo responde!

-Me llamo Niles – indicó el hombre alzando la barbilla. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno… Disculpe, Niles…- comenzó con una voz muy parecida a la de Narcissa.- Quería saber si encontrabas mi atuendo apropiado para la ocasión que se celebrará esta tarde…- con una sonrisa de aprobación, el mayordomo la observó de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió levemente.

-Creo señorita que se encuentra estupendamente…- Ginny rió contenta y cuando iba a reanudar su marcha, la voz del mayordomo la interrumpió.- exceptuando quizás el barniz de uñas fosforescente que su señoría porta. – deteniéndose abruptamente, observó sus uñas. ¡Eran un desastre amarillo!

-Maldición…- el mayordomo abrió los ojos al escuchar el juramento de la pelirroja.- Es decir… ¡Rayos! ¿Tienes una varita contigo?

-No…

-¿Qué clase de persona no carga su…?

-¡Ginebra! – la pelirroja se giró y observó a su mentora acercarse a ella junto a una señora verdaderamente extravagante. Escondió sus manos tras su espalda y les dedicó su sonrisa angelical numero uno. – Quisiera presentarte a mi queridísima Lady Irumdamb. La duquesa de Lynux. – recordando todo lo que Narcissa le había enseñado, Ginny realizó una muy torpe venia, que le causó gracia a Lady Irumdanb.

-¡Hay Cissy! Al fin traes algo que valga la pena a esta inútil alta sociedad…- dijo haciendo una mueca de desdén al nombrar las últimas palabras. Cissy sonrió.

-Ginebra es una chica muy ingeniosa, uno nunca podría aburrirse a su lado…

-¡Entonces ya me agradas Ginebra Weasley!- indicó la anciana apuntándola con su bastón. Para Ginny eso fue todo menos un gesto de amistad.

-Debo decir que me honra Lady Irumdanb, pero verá…- se acercó a la anciana como si de un secreto se tratase.- no me invite a una fiesta suya si no desea ver su bonito salón de fiestas arruinado…- la mujer estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-Definitivamente Narcissa. Me gusta esta muchacha. ¿Has conseguido a un caballero apropiado para ella?- Al escuchar sus palabras, Cissy se puso algo nerviosa, y Ginny… bueno, Ginny se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Apenas estamos iniciando con su presentación en sociedad Lady Irumbamd. Quizás más adelante la casa esté atestada de pretendientes…- "Si claro" fue lo que pensó nuestra protagonista rodando los ojos.

-¡Bueno muchacha! No te preocupes si al principio no adquieres demasiados pretendientes. Todos son unos brutos buenos para nada. No pueden ver más allá de sus pelotas…- Ginny soltó una risita, mientras que a Narcissa se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. – pero estoy segura que aunque sea uno de estos panpanatas se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres. – Ginny sonrió agradecida por las palabras de la anciana, quizás fuese un poco aterradora y la intimidase, pero lady Irumbamd era genial. Y Ginny sólo esperaba de corazón que las demás personas que faltaban fueran tan agradables como la que acababa de conocer, y sobretodo que por lo menos ganara algunas amigas.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Saludos mis niñas. Espero que como siempre estén bien. El capítulo en sí era más largo, pero tuve que dividirlo, así que pronto tendrán la continuación. Vendrán nuevos personajes, y en cierto modo me inspiré con las novelas de Julia Quinn. Lady Irumband es en el libro lady Dambury, y pues ella es la mejor en toda la saga, por eso decidí ponerla. Además, Ginny tendrá varias compañeras que la entenderán y las conocerán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer, no olviden sus rewies! Besos**

**Cris. **


	15. El Herido en la Fiesta de Té

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 15**

_Capítulo Anterior: -¡Bueno muchacha! No te preocupes si al principio no adquieres demasiados pretendientes. Todos son unos brutos buenos para nada. No pueden ver más allá de sus pelotas…- Ginny soltó una risita, mientras que a Narcissa se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. – pero estoy segura que aunque sea uno de estos panpanatas se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres. – Ginny sonrió agradecida por las palabras de la anciana, quizás fuese un poco aterradora y la intimidase, pero lady Irumbamd era genial. _

**El Herido de La Fiesta de Té. **

Poco a poco fueron llegando más invitadas, entre ellas se encontraban dos chicas muy peculiares. Constanza, la hija de Lady Hamilton era una rechoncha muy mona y muy callada. Casi todas las mujeres la ignoraban y ella no hacía nada para llamar la atención tampoco. Ginny intentó saludarla lo más cordial posible, y la chica se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Además de ella, se encontraba María Pía, una joven desafortunada por su inusual estatura. Tenía la apariencia de ser muy inteligente, escondida detrás de unas gafas cuadradas que en cierto modo ocultaban sus ojos. Y lo que Ginny pudo notar es que ambas eran muy amigas, se sentaron juntas en la mesa de té y eran las personas más ignoradas y retraídas de la fiesta. Notó que varias damas miraban de soslayo a las dos chicas y se burlaban de sus vestimentas, una muy chillona y la otra muy oscura.

-Y cuéntanos Ginebra.. ¿De qué trabajas?- preguntó una mujer pechugona llamada Lady Urbs

-Soy cocinera…- respondió la pelirroja para espanto disimulado de las demás.

-¡Oh! Pero qué sorpresa. Ahora ya sabemos a qué se deben los kilitos de más…- indicó Lady Rosalin tapando una sonrisa irónica con su taza de té.

-La verdad es que es un oficio muy hermoso, y sobre todo porque hago las cosas por mí misma, últimamente hay demasiadas señoritas en la sociedad que no saben defenderse en la cocina, y he de decir que la comida es uno de los trucos para atrapar a un esposo. – puyó la pelirroja a sabiendas que casi ninguna en esa mesa sabía cocinar.

-¡Mucha razón muchacha! Mucha razón. Las estúpidas de hoy en día solo se preocupan por su físico. Como si después de parir fuesen a quedar igual…- masculló Lady Irumband golpeando el piso con su bastón. Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Y a cuántos caballeros has logrado capturar por medio de la comida?- inquirió Lady Urbs mirándola con pura inocencia en sus ojos verdes. Ginny no se dejó amedrentar. Y cuando iba a responder, fue interrumpida por Niles.

-Lady Avelinda y la señorita Cristina.- Ginny dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga. Ella sabía que la familia de Cris estaba muy bien posicionada, pero nunca pensó encontrarla en uno de esos eventos. Narcissa con un ademán imperceptible, le indicó que se levantara para recibir a las recién llegadas.

-¿Ginny?- inquirió una sorprendida Cris. La pelirroja sonrió. Ambas chicas se abrazaron.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Recuerdas que dije que quería estar en ese programa de Made?- Cris asintió sin entender.- bueno pues, heme aquí.- la recién llegada la miró confundida.- Después te explico. Vamos, estas viejas me están sacando de quicio.

Ginny se sentó nuevamente, lista para recibir todas las puntas y dardos que le lanzarían y lista también para responder "educadamente"

Y señorita Weasley. ¿Cómo se encuentra su innumerable familia? ¿Es cierto que uno de sus hermanos está casado con una Beella?

Gozan todos de buena salud, muchas gracias por preguntar. Y sí, Charlie desposó a Fleur hace varios años atrás, les va muy bien. Tienen una niña hermosa. – Narcissa sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su alumna.

¿Siguen frecuentándose con Potter?- inquirió otra señora cuyo nombre había olvidado. Ginny sonrió nerviosa. Estaba esperando que tocaran el tema de Harry desde hacía rato, sobre todo porque ella estaba consiente de que todas habían leído el escándalo que ella y Malfoy protagonizaron en la fiesta del ojiverde.

Por supuesto, Harry es como un miembro más de la familia.

Sería muy interesante si se emparentaran por medio de matrimonio. Así sería un miembro legal de la familia.- sonrió Lady Chorney. Ginny se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su té.

¿Sabe tocar el piano señorita Weasley?- la pelirroja se giró al escuchar la voz de Constanza hablarle muy tímidamente.

La verdad estoy aprendiendo, pero he de confesar que no se me da muy bien. ¿Usted toca?- la chica se sonrojó. Lady Urbs se apresuró a contestar por ella.

Constanza es una excelente pianista. Además de eso canta muy bien, si tan solo se viera como toca…- el comentario hizo su efecto en la tímida Constanza, la cual se hundió en su silla, Ginny se giró a ver si la madre de la aludida decía algo en su defensa, pero se decepcionó al verla cuchicheando con Lady Irumdanb, Cris habló.

En realidad todos tenemos pequeños defectos, lo importante es tener notables atributos que disimulen ciertas cosas. Lástima que hay personas que no tienen un equilibro en su balanza, ya que ésta se va hacia todo lo malo de una sola vez…- puyó la castaña, Ginny sonrió cuando vió que la desagradable Lady Urbs le remiraba los ojos a su amiga.

María Pía…- habló Narcissa - ¿Cómo van tus cuadros? – la muchacha le sonrió a la rubia y con voz algo gruesa contestó.

Muy bien, ya el pedido que me hizo su hijo está casi listo. Dentro de varios días se lo traeré.

María Pía es una excelente pintora…- informó Narcissa a la pelirroja sentada a su lado. – Draco es un admirador de su obra. Constantemente le pide cuadros.- Ginny asintió algo impresionada. Nunca imaginó que Draco tuviera inclinaciones hacia el arte y mucho menos que fuera un admirador de las obras de la desafortunada chica, lo que le hacía ver que quizás no era tan estúpido como parecía.

Narcissa, hemos oído que el vestido de novia de Millicent fue desagradable a los ojos de tu hijo…- Cissy se vió interesada por el comentario y observó a su interlocutora Lady Joss con atención.

Me temo que no estoy enterada de la situación.

Pues dicen que hace varios días atrás, Draco estaba en la mansión de los Bulsdtrode y que accidentalmente ingresó a la habitación donde la novia se probaba el vestido, obviamente la descubrió y dijo: Que era el vestido más horrible que había visto en toda su vida. – Narcissa elevó una ceja.

¿Draco dijo eso? – las presentes asintieron y Ginny se mordió el labio tratando de disimular su risa. La verdad podía imaginarse perfectamente la cara de Millicent al escuchar el comentario, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber estado allí. Ahora entendía porqué la cara de Buldog había ido a la modista pero lo que aún no terminaba de cuadrarle era qué tenía ella que ver con el comentario de Malfoy. Ni que ella hubiese elegido el vestido de novia. De todos modos se lo merecía, por insultarla sin razón. Que se alejara de su Draco. ¡Ja! Ni loca se fijaría en alguien tan idiota, egocéntrico, retorcido, arrogante y estúpido como él. Ella tenía mejores gustos.

¡Por lo menos es sensato el muchacho en algo!- exclamó lady Irumdanb golpeando el suelo con su bastón – la muchacha de por sí es terrible, y no creo que sus gustos sean mejores.

Pues yo vi el vestido de primera mano – comentó Lady Urbs – y es precioso. Sofisticado y quizás algo futurista, pero le sienta perfecto..

No sería tan perfecto si al novio no le gustó…- opinó Lady Avelinda como quien no quiere la cosa.

¡Bah! Tú eres igual de desastrosa que la Milliten esa… - rugió Lady Irumdanb señalando a Urbs molesta y mirándola con una mueca de desdén que la aludida correspondió.

Es Millicent – corrigió Urbs – y si con desastrosa se refiere a refinada, elegante y distinguida, lo soy.

Distinguidos mis bigotes…- gruñó Lady Irumdanb

No sabía que eras tan amiga de Millicent, Noelia…- la chica se sonrojó ante las palabras de la anfitriona.

Fomentamos los mismos círculos, y nos llevamos de maravilla.- contestó Lady Urbs con una sonrisa zalamera.

La conversación se tornó superflua y Ginny aprovechó para invitar a un paseo a Cris, Constanza y María Pía. Ignorando concientemente a lady Urbs. Lady Irumdanb también se unió al paseo alegando que necesitaba estirar sus viejas piernas.

-Gracias Cris…- habló Constanza con una sonrisa, la castaña rió.

- No te preocupes.

-Esa Urbs es un cardo – soltó María Pía

-¡Arg! Me enferma su perfume de zorra barata. No sé porqué diablos me senté a su lado…- exclamó Lady Irumdanb haciendo reír a las presentes. – Y tú muchacha…- indicó señalando a Constanza – tienes que aprender a defenderte, no siempre vas a tener a tus amigas a tu lado para protegerte.

- Es cierto…- apoyó Ginebra.- deberías dejar de ser tan tímida.

-Es que cuando quieren pueden ser muy humillantes. Prefiero quedarme callada y escondida y esperar que no noten mi presencia.

-Pues muy mala opción. A la gente hay que ubicarla.- otro bastonazo al suelo – sino te estarán humillando por el resto de tu vida.

- No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan malas. Ella y Millicent son lo peor que ha llegado al mundo…- gruñó María Pía.

-Ésa es otra arpía..- murmuró Constanza.

- Ojalá el vestido de Millicent se rompa en pleno altar…- musitó María Pía cruzándose de brazos, Ginny sonrió.

-¿Te cae mal no?

-Todas la odiamos…- informó Cris distraída con una cajita de bombones de chocolate que tomó de la mesa cuando nadie la veía. Ginny tomó uno.

-En la fiesta de presentación de Constanza bailó toda la noche con Zabini, el chico que le gusta…

-¡Ya no me gusta!- se quejó Constanza, a Ginny le dio gracia la voz de la chica, que era muy finita, seguro era una soprano amaestrada.

-¡Bah! Ese muchacho es un soquete. Lo único que tiene agradable son sus ojos. Nada más…

-Tiene unos ojos hermosos…- suspiró Constanza.

-¿Están hablando de Blaise Zabini? ¿El que yo conozco?

-Sí Gin, el mismo.

- Constanza lo ama desde que tiene uso de razón. Y esperaba que en su presentación él la invitara a bailar. Pero nunca lo hizo, lo que provocó que la pobre se fuera a llorar a los jardines. Allí la encontramos.- informó María Pía abrazando a la aludida. Lady Irumdanb gruñó.

-No estaba llorando…- se defendió Constanza apretando sus manos en un ademán nervioso.- era el… el rocío de la noche que me cayó en los ojos…- todas rieron.

-Una mujer nunca debe llorar por un hombre. Y menos por uno que no le hace caso. Hay muchos peses en el mar jovencita. Yo podría ayudarte a conseguir algunos. Tengo buenos sobrinos que podría presentarte. Y lo mejor es que todos son sanadores. Los sanadores son muy populares y muy bien pagados.

Ginny observó a sus nuevas amigas y sintió algo de pena por ellas, y claro, por sí misma. Pero al menos ella sabía como defenderse, éstas chicas apenas si hablaban, excepto por Cris, que lo hacía hasta por los codos, al menos que estuviera de mal humor o distraída pensando en algún héroe romántico y enmascarado. Sus ojos se posaron en Constanza. Era hermosísima. Tenía unas mejillas níveas y sonrosadas, un cabello color miel y unos ojos oscuros que contrastaban con sus pestañas abundantes. Era bajita, y algo rechoncha, pero quizás se vería mejor si no se vistiera con esos tonos verde chillón y amarillo pollito que parecían confeccionados por Luna.

María Pía era el opuesto de Constanza, demasiado alta para las exigencias de la sociedad, tenía un cabello abundante y con hermosas ondulaciones de un color ébano precioso. Tenía la nariz algo extraña, pero la compensaba con unos bonitos labios y una sonrisa bastante atractiva con coquetos hoyuelos a los lados. Sus ojos estaban escondidos tras unas gafas algo particulares que ocultaban su belleza. Pero se sentía satisfecha de tener a un grupo con el cual charlar y compartir. Si bien lady Irumdanb no era joven, tenía un ingenio intacto y en conjunto con sus comentarios graciosos era la compañía perfecta. Se sentaron bajo de un hermoso castaño a observar el basto jardín francés de los Malfoy. Hubo un cómodo silencio, y luego de varios segundos María Pía habló.

-Los hombres son unos estúpidos.

-Ginny… ¿Quién te gusta?- la pregunta de Constanza le hicieron colorear las mejillas a nuestra pelirroja, Cris rió pero no dijo nada.

-Buena pregunta Constanza…- todas se giraron y observaron a Draco Malfoy caminar hacia ellas. Ginny suspiró sabiendo que su sufrimiento estaba cerca, el recién llegado saludó a las presentes con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, e inmediatamente después su atención se posó en la protegida de su madre - Dinos Weasley. ¿Quién te gusta?- todas las miradas recayeron sobre la pelirroja que no encontraba qué decir exactamente. - ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- inquirió con una sonrisa irónica. Ginny deseó darle una patada entre las majaderas piernas vestidas con unos elegantes pantalones negros.

-Pues no me gusta nadie.- indicó alzando la barbilla y mirando orgullosa al estúpido albino. Éste soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

-¡Oh vamos Weasley! No seas mentirosa. Además, somos tus amigos. Puedes decirnos con confianza. – y con pasos aristócratas se apretujó al lado de Ginny en el banco como para ejercer más presión sobre ella, María P. tuvo que levantarse porque sino hubiese caído de bruces al piso. Ginny respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizar y canalizar su ira. Pero era difícil, considerando que el ignorante estaba a su lado y la observaba expectante y con burla en sus ojos grises.

Lady Irumdanb contemplaba la escena con sorna, resultaba muy curiosa toda la situación.

-Déjame adivinarlo ¿Vale? Seguramente es un mozo muy guapo. – Cris tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

-Alto y fornido…- aportó Constanza emocionada por el juego.

-Perfecto, perfecto. Debe ser un mozo guapo, alto y fornido, un poco estúpido quizás pero… bien, bien… ¿Qué más?- preguntó el rubio mirando a las presentes de manera interrogante.

-Pelo color azabache…- exclamó Cris emocionada, Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ok, ok, guapo, alto, fornido, cabello azabache. ¿Color de ojos?

-¿Azules?- se aventuró María P.

-Mmm… No lo creo. – Ginny iba a explotar.- me parece que a Weasley no le gusta el azul.

-¿Y qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? – inquirió la pelirroja furiosa. El rubio sonrió con superioridad.

- No lo sé.. Me parece que te gusta el…

-¡Verde!- exclamaron las tres chicas al unísono interrumpiendo a Draco.

-¡Perfecto!- el rubio soltó una carcajada masculina.- ¡Bravo! Verde. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado…- dijo con una mirada "inocente" y palmeando sus manos con júbilo. La pelirroja botaba aire por los oídos. – ¿Qué más? Creo que a nuestra querida señorita Weasley le gustan las cicatrices… ¿No les parece?

-¿Cicatrices?- se asqueó Constanza.

-¡Ah! Pero no cualquier cicatriz mí querida Constanza. Tiene que ser una muy especial, una que lo represente ante todos… ¿Qué forma podría tener dicha cicatriz?- Ginny cerró los ojos sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Porqué no la dejaba en paz?

-¿Una estrella?

-¿Un pájaro?

-No, no…- indicó el muchacho pensativo- Tiene que ser algo relacionado con…- comenzó a hacer movimientos con la mano para ayudarse- relacionado con… el cielo, quizás una tormenta… Mmm… No sabría decirlo.- Cris sonrió sin creer la maldad del Malfoy. Hubo un segundo de silencio.

-¿Un rayo?- Cris sabía que iba a perder su amistad con Ginny por decir aquello, pero simplemente no pudo contenerse.

-¿Te refieres acaso a Harry Potter?...- esas palabras sonaron como un balde de agua fría sobre nuestra pobre e infortunada protagonista.

-¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta, tienes razón María P. todo lo que hemos dicho calza perfectamente en Potty. ¿Hemos acertado Weasley?- la sonrisa terriblemente maquiavélica que mostraba el rubio era tan… tan… molesta que Ginny deseó propinarle un puñetazo y quitársela.

Draco estaba triunfante. Nada se comparaba con la expresión que se dibujaba en el pecoso rostro de la pelirroja. Definitivamente, molestarla era el bálsamo de todos sus males. Y lo mejor de todo es que le salía de una manera natural e incluso fluida, era algo arraigado en él que tenía que hacer porque sí. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes encendidos, su boca estaba fruncida en una mueca de enfado y pensó que lo golpearía, pero descartó ese pensamiento, seguramente no lo haría…

Y sí que lo hizo, lo golpeó.

Draco cayó al suelo patidifuso, nunca pensó que una chica pudiera golpear de esa manera. ¡Merlín! ¿Le había desencajado la barbilla? Lo único que sus pobres oídos escuchaban eran las risas guturales de Lady Irumdanb. La pelirroja se sacudió su vestido como si nada, y mirándolo como si fuera una sabandija lo dejó tendido en el césped, con su mandíbula dolorida y un futuro cardenal. ¿Es que acaso él nunca aprendía su lección? Esa chica era de armas tomar, no una delicada florecilla del campo.

-Maldita sea.- las demás chicas pasaron por su lado siguiendo a la airada pelirroja, sólo quedó la anciana.

-Muchacho, si no fuera porque estás comprometido podría jurar que te gusta la señorita Weasley… Pero… ¿Qué puede saber esta pobre anciana sino solo de arrugas? - él observó a la vieja con una de sus famosas miradas matadoras, pero no surtió su acostumbrado efecto. La anciana se levantó con la ayuda de su elegante bastón. - ¡Qué buena derecha tiene esa niña!...- y con éstas palabras continuó su camino siguiendo a las demás al invernadero y de regreso a la dichosa fiesta de té.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	16. El Sueño

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 16**

_Capítulo Anterior: __-Muchacho, si no fuera porque estás comprometido podría jurar que te gusta la señorita Weasley… Pero… ¿Qué puede saber esta pobre anciana sino solo de arrugas? - él observó a la vieja con una de sus famosas miradas matadoras, pero no surtió su acostumbrado efecto. La anciana se levantó con la ayuda de su elegante bastón. - ¡Qué buena derecha tiene esa niña!...- y con éstas palabras continuó su camino siguiendo a las demás al invernadero y de regreso a la dichosa fiesta de té._

**El Sueño**

Ginny soñaba… ¡Vaya qué sueño! Ella estaba acostada en una otomana al estilo romano con un vestido rojo fuego del color de su cabello. La sala en la que estaba parecía un palacio, era simplemente hermosa, y a sus pies había un sirviente cuya cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el piso….

-¡Oh si el cielo comparara tu belleza! Ni siquiera la luna, con su encanto nocturno puede igualarte. Eres la más hermosa de todas las doncellas, mi corazón palpita con fuerza cada vez que tus ojos, del color del mar enfocan los míos. Si pudieras entrar en mí ser… ¡Oh si pudieras! Verías que solo vivo para ti, que mi mente está consagrada a tus recuerdos, que cada fibra de mí ser vibra por ti… Mi adorada Ginebra…- el apasionado joven alzó la cabeza y Ginny se vió reflejada en sus orbes verdes. Conteniendo la emoción al ver su adorado tormento se tapó la boca con ambas manos… al ver ese gesto, el niño que vivió sonrió y acercándose un poco más a la doncella que había robado su corazón, tomó sus manos y las besó alternativamente. Ginny suspiró.- Si tan solo supieras cuan basto son mis sentimientos, el universo es pequeño comparado con lo que siento, eres mi devoción, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener este amor que siento por ti…

-¡No! No lo detengas Harry….- exclamó la pelirroja asustada por tal pensamiento.

-¡Qué dulce suena mi nombre en boca tuya cielo mío! Quisiera ser esas frutas que comías hace un momento, solo ellas tienen la dicha de tocar tus labios, de sentir la calidez de tu aliento…

-¡Pero tú también puedes hacerlo!- se apresuró a decir, extasiada por la idea de que Harry la besara.

-¿Sería digno yo de tocar tan tersos labios? De probar la ternura de tu carne, la pureza virginal que te rodea… ¿Soy digno?

-¡Bah!- digo haciendo un gesto sin darle importancia a sus palabras…- No hagas caso de eso… Y bésame Harry… Bésame…

….

Draco vió el reloj, y deseoso de venganza, se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha y caminó por los oscuros pasillos hacia la habitación de la "invitada de honor" Serafina seguía sus pasos en la silenciosa madrugada.

-Si la vaca esa piensa que se librará de mí esta mañana está loca…- le dijo a su perra. Al llegar a la puerta destinada, con su varita y un hechizo mudo esta se abrió. La habitación en tinieblas lo recibió, la pelirroja había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta con la luz encendida…- vaca miedosa.

-Bésame…- giró rápidamente su cabeza a la cama y con pasos sigilosos se acercó. La chica estaba rendida, pero la expresión de anhelo en su rostro era tan real que parecía despierta. – Bésame por favor… - ¿Con quién estaría soñando? – Por favor…

Estaba sorprendido, más que sorprendido. Tenía un vaso de agua fría en su mano derecha para despertarla, pero ahora no sabía como usarlo. Era obvio que la chica estaba soñando, pero ¿Con quién? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar vertiginosamente cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser él el protagonista de sus sueños.

-Por favor…

Serafina, al ver las intensiones de su amo, comenzó a jalar su pantalón.

-¡Shu!- exclamó haciendo un ademán para apartar a la perra.

_¿Iba a besarla? _

_¿Por qué no?_

Draco era un hombre experto en las artes del amor, su reputación había comenzado desde temprana edad, y vaya que las mujeres sabían cómo correr la voz. En poco tiempo se había hecho famoso, y no era que eso le molestase, porque a su cama no le faltaba compañía. Pero desde hacía tiempo atrás, las mujeres le parecían más huecas que de costumbre, dispuestas a amoldarse al placer del hombre y sin ganas de querer mostrarse como realmente eran… Con la pecosa todo era diferente. Ella tenía tanta personalidad, tanta carisma, había un fuego en su interior que lo atraía inexorablemente. No podía describirlo con franqueza, pero… lo sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

-Por favor… - suspirando, y sabiendo que estaba haciendo una locura… se inclinó sobre ella. Observó su cabello rojo esparcido por la almohada, sus labios rojos, las bonitas pecas de su rostro, su cuello de alabastro, el escote que el camisón de seda dejaba ver… Y juró que se metería a la cama con ella. Cerró los ojos y controló al sádico que tenía dentro. Se acercó otro tanto y acarició la dulzura de su mejilla, con el dorso de sus manos delineó su barbilla, y detalló un lunar en su labio inferior.

De repente, sin esperarlo, las palabras de lady Irumdamb llegaron a su mente.

"_Muchacho, si no fuera porque estás comprometido podría jurar que te gusta la señorita Weasley"_

Imposible…

-Bésame…

-Estoy loco…- y sin dejarla esperar demasiado, se acercó y la besó.

….

Ginny lo sentía… ¡Merlín qué real era ese beso! Sentía sus labios, cálidos, sabor a menta y expertos sobre los suyos. ¡No podía creer que estuviera pasando! Entrelazó sus manos en el cabello azabache del moreno y sintió como éste botaba un suspiro que murió en su boca. Sintió que las sábanas se apartaban de su cuerpo y unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura. Ella se afianzó al hombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ambos danzaban al compás de un beso apasionado y delirante. De repente sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo… su corazón estaba desbocado y no creía que pudiera aguantar demasiado.

-Me estoy volviendo loco…- susurró él contra sus labios. Sintió como comenzaba a besar su cuello con parsimonia, como grabando cada centímetro de su piel. – Tú me vuelves loco…- se sentía como en el limbo… en otro mundo, no podía creer que estuviera pasando, y sin embargo no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que se acabara. Todo era hermoso, las manos de Harry sobre su cuerpo abrazaban como el fuego. Sus caricias encendían su cuerpo de manera abrumadora y cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso lento ella quiso decir su nombre…

Harry…

Su Harry… Que finalmente la estaba besando…

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba en un estado que difícilmente podría definirse. Su autodominio se había ido al traste junto con su control. Sólo importaba que ella estaba en sus brazos, que la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y que la deseaba como a ninguna mujer deseó en su vida. Prometía ser tierno, suave y delicado solo para estar con ella, prometía darle placer, hacerla sentir todo lo que se supone que debiera sentir. La haría olvidar a cualquier otro hombre en sus brazos… ¡Si tan solo lo dejara!

Entonces sucedió algo que no estaba previsto… Cuando él se separó de sus labios para dedicarse al cuello de la chica, ésta habló, y el nombre que salió de boca era completamente diferente al que él esperaba.

-Harry…

Se quedó en shock. Cerró los ojos odiándose por ser tan estúpido. Por creer que alguien como ella podría fijarse en alguien como él. Frustrado, y con ganas de matar al maldito cicatrizado se levantó. Y sin importarle si se despertaba o no, caminó con grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Ginny despertó con los labios ardiendo y el corazón acelerado. Lo último que vio fue una cabellera rubia salir por la puerta de su habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Ok, admito que esto no es un capítulo como tal pero… ¡No pude resistirme!. **

**Estaba sentada en la compu escuchando Bon Jovi, actualicé en mi otro fic y dije, bueno es tiempo de dedicarme a Educando una Weasley… Realmente no sabía que lección poner, y comencé a escribir de la nada y salió esto. Lo bueno es que Draco se dio cuenta de que le gusta la pelirroja… Aunque eso era obvio. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi Entremés… Porque para mí fue un entremés. Saludos, y un abrazo especial a betsy Potter… Linda gracias por tus dos rewies… Casi lloro de la alegría! Jaja… Te dedico este cap con mucho cariño. Ahora sí me despido, las amo a todas, y no me insulten por lo corto o porque no sea un verdadero capítulo. Besos. **

**Cris.**


	17. Cinismo

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 17**

_Capítulo Anterior: __Ginny despertó con los labios ardiendo y el corazón desbocado. Lo último que vio fue una cabellera rubia salir por la puerta de su habitación. _

**Cinismo**

¡Ginny se sentía como una lechuga! Una linda y fresca lechuga en esa mañana. Su humor no podía estar mejor, sus ánimos para convertirse en una verdadera señorita aumentaban con cada respiro dado. Y todo gracias a ese increíble sueño.

¡Merlín! Definitivamente un buen sueño podía afectar a un ser humano; pero no fue cualquier sueño, fue El Sueño. Algo simplemente especial. Reía como tonta al recordarlo, pero le era inevitable.

-Ginebra creo que te saldría mejor si te concentraras. No logro entender qué pensamiento te tiene tan entretenida…- Los ojos grises de Narcissa la miraban con sospecha. Despertando de su leve ensoñación miró su bordado, era la cosa más choreta que jamás había visto. Con las mejillas sonrosadas trató de ocultarlo. - creo que tu humor no está para hacer bordados el día de hoy.

-Lo siento mucho. Es que… Nunca he sido buena con el pulso.

-Entiendo. Dejemos eso aparte. Quiero que hablemos. – Con un suspiro, la pelirroja se enderezó en su asiento y puso sus oídos prestos para escuchar a su mentora – llevas una semana y media en esta casa. Y he de decir que has progresado mucho. Tu inglés es más refinado, tu caminar… está mejorando, la ropa definitivamente exquisita. Y los modales… seguimos trabajando en ello. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior expectante.- Encontré esto en el pasillo de tu habitación.- el delicado puño de la Malfoy se abrió revelando un envoltorio de chocolate.

-Yo…

-Me pregunto si Draco sigue ejerciendo su trabajo.

-Pues… La verdad es que – carraspeó – hoy no ejercitamos. – reconoció con la mirada baja.

-Es necesario que recuerdes que una mujer debe cuidarse. Una esposa siempre debe estar flamante para su marido, estar de su agrado sin importar las circunstancias. En tu caso, queremos conseguir a ese caballero, razón por la cual debemos deshacernos de cierto exceso de carne. – explicó condescendiente.

- Lo sé. Es que, cuando estoy bajo presión mi ansiedad suele subir considerablemente.

-Entiendo, pero desearía que esta semana hicieras un verdadero esfuerzo. Verás, los Zayeck nos han invitado a una pequeña reunión en su casa. Celebran su decimonoveno aniversario y desean que sus amigos estén para la ocasión. No es nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo irán personas muy elegantes y conocidas del mundo mágico. Quisiera que hicieras una muy buena impresión. – Ginny asintió. - ¿Podrías hablar con Draco para recuperar la clase de esta mañana?

-Su-supongo…

-Perfecto. Te veré a la hora de francés…- de esta manera la rubia dirigió su atención a su colorido bordado declarando la conversación terminada. Sin mucha opción y sin ánimos de enfrentar al rubio, (no entendía ese presentimiento extraño), salió de la sala de té y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca esperando encontrar al patético oxigenado.

-Estúpida barra de chocolate…- maldijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Vaya… Si es la morsa bajando las escaleras. Con razón me preguntaba qué rayos era ese estruendo. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que cuando caminas la casa tiembla? - No, no estaba en la biblioteca, estaba en la sala, apoyado al bar y tomando un vaso de wisky de fuego mientras la observaba con perversidad.

-Siempre es un placer verte Malfoy…- sonrió falsamente acercándose. Él miraba atentamente cada paso que ella daba con sus ojos grises entornados e irradiando desprecio. No era para menos, pensó la pelirroja, todavía tenía el cardenal en la mandíbula. - ¿Me invitas? – inquirió mirando sugestivamente el vaso que él sostenía. Sin decir nada, y algo cabreado, le sirvió una pequeña cantidad de wisky.

-Cuidado con eso…- advirtió cuando ella tomó un sorbo.

- Sé beber, no te preocupes.- sonrió la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas. - ¿Se puede saber porqué estás tan mal humor?

_Porque eres jodidamente irresistible, por eso….-_ pensó odiándose a sí mismo, y vaciando el líquido ámbar de un solo trago. Sin esperar demasiado se sirvió otro.

-Cuidado con eso…- lo imitó la pelirroja, para su pesar sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? No estoy de humor…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero resulta que hoy mi humor está muy… mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sarcástico quizás? – ella lo imitó y se apoyó en el bar mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. La venganza era un plato exquisito, y en el caso de Malfoy, para nada frío. Sus miradas desafiantes se encontraron en silencio por varios segundos.

- El wisky te alborota las hormonas Weasley, es todo…- indicó el rubio rompiendo el incómodo silencio y desviando la mirada.

-Nop, no creo que sea el wisky. Creo que hoy es un buen día.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber porqué?- preguntó interesado, y al ver la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara maldijo internamente al desgraciado de Harry Potter. Si ella supiera…

-Tuve un buen sueño…- respondió la chica romántica. Al instante el humor del Malfoy se ensombreció aún más.

-Me alegro…- murmuró sin sentirlo y tomando otro sorbo.

-¿Quieres saber qué soñé?

-No…- respondió secamente y tratando de dominar su impulsivo carácter.

-Te lo diré… - aceptó la pelirroja con una sonrisa infantil. – Soñé que era una diosa romana…

-¡Ja! Para eso debes ser flaca…- puyó con reticencia. Ella lo ignoró.

-…Y que estaba sentada en una otomana…

-Pobre otomana. ¿No le doblaste las patas?

-…Y alguien me recitaba una hermosa poesía, me decía que era su sol…

-No te creas especial Weasley, la analogía es obvia, el sol es redondo al igual que tú.

-… Su estrella y su diosa… Después…

- ¿Se dio cuenta que eras gorda y te vomitó encima?

-Me besó… Y fue el mejor beso de mi vida. ¡Se sentía tan real! – el muchacho apretó la mandíbula sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Cómo le gritaba sin perder su dignidad que el beso se lo había dado él? Por el rabillo del ojo la observó. Ella miraba el horizonte con una estúpida sonrisa soñadora. Tenía unas horribles ganas de zarandearla y besarla para que despertara de una vez del idiota sueño y se diera cuenta de que él había sido el autor de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Y quién fue el desgraciado? – inquirió forzadamente, obligándose a sí mismo a aparentar que todo estaba normal, aún cuando por dentro bullía de rabia.

-Fue…- y de repente la chica se calló. Interesado por su repentino silencio la observó. Tenía sus cejas pelirrojas fruncidas y una extraña expresión – fue…- repitió con sorna como tratando de recordar con detalles lo ocurrido en el sueño. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo porque inmediatamente se giró y lo observó con los ojos abiertos como platos. El color tierno de sus mejillas había desaparecido dejando un semblante pálido de estupefacción.

Draco mostró una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que el sueño fue real? ¿Se habría percatado de que los labios que la besaron la noche anterior no eran exactamente los que ella deseaba? Quiso que continuara, quiso que se sorprendiera y cayera en cuenta de la cruda realidad. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se derrumbara de la nube en la cual tan tercamente se había montado con el cicatrizado y que por primera vez lo mirara a él. No entendía cual era la insistencia en su interior que anhelaba que ella se inclinara hacia él, pero la verdad es que el sentimiento estaba latente en lo profundo de su ser y aunque no lo deseara la pelirroja se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que un simple juego tortuoso de quién era el mejor. Dejando el vaso en el bar, se acercó a ella inclinándose un poco para susurrarle malignamente al oído instándola a continuar.

-¿Sí? – Ginny abrió la boca pero ninguna sílaba salió de ella, trató de recordar a Harry besándola pero la escena que regresaba a su mente era completamente diferente. No era Harry quien la besaba ardorosamente sino…

-No puede ser…- susurró escandalizada.

¡Qué increíble era la sensación de triunfo que corría vertiginosamente por sus venas! Sí, se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detallito, tan pequeñito pero importante. ¡Harry no era el héroe de su sueño! ¿Y qué podría hacer él más que alegrarse del sufrimiento dibujado en el pecoso rostro de la chica? Era un Slytherin después de todo, una serpiente dispuesta a subyugar a cada persona a su antojo, lástima que la Weasley era algo difícil para sus exigencias, y quizás era eso lo que lo impulsaba a torturarla más… a desearla más.

El cruel Malfoy salió a la superficie, así que haciendo uso de sus artimañas antiguas y algo irresistibles, se acercó un poco más hacia la patidifusa pelirroja que lo miraba como si fuese un hipogrifo cuernudo. Entornando los ojos y mirándola intensamente preguntó con voz baja:

-¿Qué no puede ser? – al sentir el suave murmullo del Malfoy en su oído pegó un respingo y se apartó horrorizada.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- exclamó apuntándolo con el dedo como si fuese culpable de no sabía muy bien qué. – el rubio sonrió divertido por la repentina reacción. Levantó las manos en son de paz.

-¿Ahora porqué me gritas? ¿Eres bipolar? Hace un momento hablabas de un caballero romántico que te había besado, y ahora… Estás toda alterada.

-Eres un bastardo…- murmuró mirándolo con rabia y alejándose de su presencia amenazadora.

-¿Puedo saber porqué me insultas?- inquirió siguiéndola con pasos de depredador. Sí, él era un cínico, pero eso no importaba porque la ocasión lo requería.

-¡Fuiste tú quien me besó!- acusó la chica con voz chillona. Draco explotó en sonoras carcajadas simplemente porque no pudo evitarlo, porque quería humillarla, hacerla sentir la furia que ella tan inocentemente le proporcionó al llamar un nombre que no era el suyo, al desear un hombre que no era él. Quizás toda la situación era absurda en sí misma pero él era un hombre posesivo, alguien que creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies y que cualquier cosa que deseaba lo podría obtener fácilmente; odiaba que ella no fuera ese algo que babeara a sus pies, odiaba que ella lo tratara como a un igual y a la vez como alguien insignificante, odiaba que lo ignorara y que no le importara la opinión que él tenía de ella; porque sencillamente él estaba acostumbrado a ser importante para todos los demás, o eso era lo que creía y le gustaba creer.

-¡Oh Weasley!... ¡Qué mentecita tan ocurrente tienes! – burlóse limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas ficticias.

-No, no, no… Tú entraste a mi habitación en la madrugada… tú… fuiste tú a quien vi cuando desperté… tú…- abrió la boca sorprendida, asqueada, impresionada. – Tú me besaste.

-Estás loca…- afirmó el rubio caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola!- gritó la chica corriendo detrás de él.- tú sabes que es verdad… ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- preguntó interceptándolo.

Al verla parada frente a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes de furia deseó con todas sus fuerzas tomarla y besarla. Amoldar sus curvas a su propio cuerpo, sentir el cálido aliento de ella mezclarse con el suyo, quitarle el bonito vestido estampado y vestirla con su propia esencia masculina. ¡Ojalá pudiera olvidar la obsesión que tenía con ella si llegaba a tocarla! Pero sinceramente lo dudaba.

Recordando que la pelirroja estaba esperando una respuesta, despertó de su ensoñación y la miró con reticencia.

-Weasley… Puede que estés perdidamente enamorada de mí, vale no te culpo. Pero llegar hasta el punto de pensar que yo te besé… ¡Vaya eso sí que es desespero! No te rebajes tanto cariño…- indicó palmeando su mejilla condescendiente. – En serio, no pasó, y nunca pasará, por mucho que lo desees. Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.- y tomando su chaqueta, le pasó por al lado y salió de la estancia dejándola con un amargo sabor en la boca.

Ginny estaba en shock. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse a espaldas de Malfoy pero aún así se quedó allí, en el mismo sitio donde él la había dejado, plantada como un bonito árbol pelirrojo.

-¿Será que estoy loca?- se preguntó a sí misma. Era extraño, esa mañana había despertado como una pluma, con la imagen mental de Harry inclinado besándola. Pero ahora, cuando vió a Draco bebiendo en el bar, algo se movió en su interior. Él afirmaba que no la había besado pero ella recordaba haberlo visto salir de su habitación la noche anterior. ¿O también lo había soñado? Frustrada y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza resopló. ¿Será que ella de verdad había soñado con Malfoy? ¿Deseaba besarlo?

-¡IIIIUUUUU! ¡IIIUUUU! ¡Mil veces Iuuuuu!- la sola idea era… repugnante.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Buenas mis niñas, mis más cordiales saludos. Con ustedes el capítulo de esta semana. Una pequeña pelea entre los protagonistas, nada serio. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus rewies, sigan enviándolos porque son los que me inspiran a escribir, aunque no lo crean. U_U

Las quiere, Cris.


	18. Lecciones de Baile en la Cocina

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 18**

_Capítulo Anterior: __Él afirmaba que no la había besado pero ella recordaba haberlo visto salir de su habitación la noche anterior. ¿O también lo había soñado? Frustrada y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza resopló. ¿Será que ella de verdad había soñado con Malfoy? ¿Deseaba besarlo?_

_-¡IIIIUUUUU! ¡IIIUUUU! ¡Mil veces Iuuuuu!- la sola idea era… repugnante._

**Lecciones de Baile en la Cocina.**

Ginny decidió olvidar todo el asunto del beso porque era lo mejor. Prefería mil veces a olvidar la cuestión que descubrir algo aún peor que la dejara traumatizada por el resto de su vida. Asistió a su clase de francés como si nada, aprendió nuevos verbos y dio asco como siempre con su escueta pronunciación.

La hora del piano era un suplicio aún peor, ya que sus dedos eran demasiado torpes y le costaba seguir el ritmo vertiginoso de la melodía original. Narcissa la miraba con paciencia, pero notaba cierta desesperación asomarse por los ojos grises de su mentora a intervalos cortos de tiempo. Al final del día, estaba agotada, y aún peor asustada por el evento próximo al cual estaba invitada. Todos sus miedos y temores flotaron a la superficie más pesados que nunca. ¿Y si hacía otro desastre? ¿Y si todos la criticaban? Y si…

Su mente era un mar de tortuosas imágenes de ella rompiendo la elegante vajilla, de ella rompiendo alguna estatua, de ella desmayándose, de ella burlándose de alguien, de alguien burlándose de ella y así continuaba la inmensa lista. Observó el techo desde la cama y suspiró. Esa noche, no podría dormir. Así que tomando su salto de cama, se lo ató a la cintura y con sigilo, salió al pasillo para dirigirse a las cocinas y tomar un poco de leche caliente.

La mansión estaba completamente silenciosa, el pasillo estaba alumbrado por algunas velas lo cual no hacía difícil el traslado. Al llegar a la cocina suspiró. Era una cocina hermosa, lo suficiente como para hacer suspirar a una chef aficionada. Se dijo que debía tomar algún tiempo extra de todas sus nuevas labores para realizar un platillo, porque bien merecía la pena disfrutar el bonito y cómodo entorno. Se sirvió un poco de leche y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de madera a observar el exterior por la ventana adyacente.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- dando un respingo, la pelirroja se giró para observar a Draco Malfoy mirarla con una sonrisa sesgada desde la puerta. Estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón de dormir, tenía sus potentes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada algo relajada, quizás por la hora. Se veía bien… aún ella debía admitirlo porque si fuera ciega bueno, la cosa sería más sencilla, simplemente no lo vería pero no, no era ciega, y ella tendía a ser detallista y a disfrutar el entorno que la rodeaba, aún cuando Malfoy no era tan… disfrutable. Al reconocer la vía que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y sobretodo quien era la persona con la cual estaba pensando, decidió detener la cosa.

-No…- susurró dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. Tomó su posición inicial tratando de ignorar olímpicamente al recién llegado, porque de verdad no necesitaba otra discusión en un momento tan ansioso como el que estaba viviendo. Lo sintió moverse, escuchó ruidos de platos y luego lo miró acercarse a ella y sentarse al frente suyo, colocó en la mesa un platillo con galletas y la miró divertido.

-Tranquila Weasley, vengo en son de paz…- la chica levantó una ceja sarcástica, él continuó- y no, las galletas no están envenenadas…- ella soltó una carcajada, y ser el causante de dicha alegría de verdad le gustó, quizás porque una especia de calorcito se extendió por todo su cuerpo calentando su frío corazón. - ¿Porqué no puedes dormir? – inquirió con voz suave, la pelirroja tomó una galleta y lo miró con expresión cansada.

-Tengo miedo…- esa sencilla oración causó mella en el interior del rubio. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y encontró un bonito rostro inseguro, con unos hermosos ojos mar a punto de soltar pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas. Eso no era nada bueno, sobretodo porque él no era un experto lidiando con mujeres sensibles. Quizás ella estaba en sus días, pero… Ni loco se atrevería a preguntarlo. Además, verla en ese estado no hacía más que estremecer de dolor su interior. – quizás pienses que soy una tonta. Y la verdad no te culpo – continuó ella poniendo su atención en la galleta recién mordida.- pero es que… No quisiera que tu madre pasara pena mañana por mi culpa.

-¿Te refieres a la fiesta de los Zayeck?- ella asintió compungida. – Weasley yo tú no me preocuparía tanto. – indicó restándole importancia. Ella suspiró melancólicamente.

-Sí, por supuesto que me preocupo porque me conozco. Sé que soy un desastre y que siempre hago algo mal que a la final termina perjudicándome.

-¿Hiciste algo malo, aparte de golpearme- añadió haciéndola sonreír- … en la fiesta de té de mi madre?

-No

-Entonces creo que estás equivocada, no siempre eres un desastre, o al menos cuando te propones no serlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ginny seguía viendo la galleta y él seguía contemplándola a ella con suma curiosidad, quizás porque su bata verde le asentaba tan bien que parecía una brillante estrella romántica.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo ella finalmente mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, no tan entusiasta como él hubiera querido pero sí bonita. Draco sonrió socarrón.

-Weasley, yo siempre tengo la razón…- la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-¿Algún otro consejo que quieras darme antes de que el Malfoy que está dormido en ti despierte? – preguntó la chica reticente. Él sonrió.

- Evitar cualquier baile con Mr Rocher. Siempre tiene muy mal aliento…- de repente la chica se escandalizó.

-¿Baile? ¿Dijiste baile?

-Eh… Sí, eso dije.

-¡Tu madre dijo que era una sencilla reunión!- exclamó la chica horrorizada.

-¡Todas las reuniones incluyen el baile en sus listas!- gritó el joven como si fuera obvio.- ¿Cómo crees sino que tendrán algo de entretenimiento?- al escuchar sus palabras, la pelirroja se llevó ambas manos frustrada a la cabeza.

-Esto no puede ser peor.

-Weasley… ¿Mi madre te enseñó a bailar, verdad?

- Me encantaría decir que lo hizo…- indicó temerosa y haciendo un gesto muy gracioso.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Dile a la gente que tienes el tobillo torcido y nadie te invitará a bailar, varias chicas lo hacen…- dijo el joven como si fuera simple, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! No puedo hacer eso… además.. yo sé bailar.

-¿En serio? – inquirió el chico escéptico. - ¿Qué sabes bailar? Estoy muy interesado en saber…

-Pues lo normal…- respondió la chica como si nada. Draco levantó una ceja sarcástica.

-Me encantaría que me enseñaras…- Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. – Ven…- él se levantó y caminó hacia ella con la mano extendida, la pelirroja la observó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Bailar con Malfoy? ¿En la cocina? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

El rubio la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa y ella pudo distinguir en sus ojos el reto que le estaba proponiendo. ¿Lo aceptaría? ¡Por supuesto! Ella no era ninguna cobarde, además no tenía nada que temer. Era un estúpido baile. Entrelazó su mano con la pálida y grande del rubio que sonrió complacido. La guió hacia un espacio del lugar donde pudieran moverse cómodamente y luego la miró expectante, esperando que ella hiciera algo.

-Adelante…- la apremió. Ginny se congeló. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Necesito música. – indicó tozuda. El muchacho la miró con los ojos entornados y un semblante algo… extraño, como si dijera que ella era un fraude, sin quererlo se sonrojó. Con un conjuro mudo de parte del hombre apareció una melodía lenta y seductora en la cocina. - ¡No se vale! No sé como bailar. En el colegio era una música más… moderna. Estas cosas todas elegantes no tengo ni idea como se bailan.

-Sí, ya lo sabía, solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas con esta farsa…- Ginny le dio un golpe en el hombro, Draco rió suavemente.

-Eres despreciable. – lo insultó la pelirroja.

-Tú eres una inmadura.

-¡Ja! ¿Yo inmadura? Tú eres un engreído

-Y tú una pecosa orgullosa. – Ginny se preguntó porqué eso no sonaba tanto como un insulto… pero no quiso ahondar en ello.

-¿Me vas a enseñar o me tendrás aquí parada como una tonta contigo?- de repente él sonrió anchamente. - ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Volvamos a lo que nos atañe ¿vale?- propuso democrático, Ginny asintió. – la melodía que escuchas es un minué, prácticamente lo que bailan todos en la alta sociedad. A veces el ritmo es un poco más rápido y está dominado por una coreografía que no tiene muchos cambios. Pero ahora, vamos con lo más simple. El vals.- la melodía cambió por otra más clásica y tierna. – Pon tu mano en mi hombro…- Ginny vaciló. Él no traía nada encima, solo su piel blanca con ciertos lunares esparcidos de aquí allá haciéndolo ver como una estrella brillosa en una cocina muy mortal. Se mordió el labio inferior deseando que él no se diera cuenta de la disyuntiva que pasaba por su cerebro. Con un lento movimiento, colocó su mano en el hombro masculino, y sin querer sus dedos acariciaron la tersa y nívea superficie causando sensaciones ignoradas por la parte femenina.

Draco sintió su estómago dar un respingo cuando la cálida mano de la chica se posó sobre su hombro, su corazón latió vertiginosamente cuando involuntariamente (porque se negaba a creer que ella lo había hecho adrede), acariciaron su piel. ¿Ella se daría cuenta de todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él? No, por supuesto que no, era demasiado despistada, ingenua y atolondrada como para notarlo. Él la miraba intensamente, deseaba estudiar cada cambio de semblante mientras ella se encontrara allí, entre sus brazos. Y observaba complacido que Ginebra estaba afectada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus labios dispuestos y abiertos para un seductor beso. Disfrutando el momento, su agarre por la cintura femenina se afianzó, la acercó a él hasta que ella no pudo hacer más sino que aceptar la mezcla de sus alientos, hasta que sus cuerpos se toparon uno con el otro amoldándose en una combinación perfecta. Él la sentía, en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Quizás fuera un simple baile, pero para él era la perfecta ocasión para hacer lo que normalmente no podía: tocarla.

El silencio era incómodo y denso en la habitación, la pareja se miraba intensamente y Ginny entendió porqué Malfoy era tan famoso con las chicas en tiempos pretéritos, en incluso en el presente. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos. Límpidos como un metal fundido y ciertamente recordaban a un cielo en tormenta por ese ardor recargado en su mirar; sentíase vulnerable ante él, como si el joven pudiera dominarla a su antojo, como si él pudiera sacar de ella sus más profundos anhelos y deseos…

Cuando la acercó hacia su cuerpo fue algo extraño. Ambos se amoldaron sin problemas, ella podía sentir su dureza, cada músculo apretado a la calidez de su… grasa…

Se sonrojó… había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ella era gorda. ¿Porqué le importaba eso ahora? Bueno, no lo sabía. Quizás porque no quería quedar tan mal con Malfoy, era una estupidez pero… Probablemente Harry se sintiera igual cuando por fin tuvieran la ocasión de bailar juntos. La suave voz de Draco la despertó de sus horribles pensamientos.

-Daría toda mi fortuna por saber lo que estás pensando en este preciso instante. – Ginny se estremeció cuando la mano del rubio bajó por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. ¿Malfoy la estaba tocando? Tragó saliva.

-Yo…- carraspeó…- lo miró y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Él se veía hermoso, como un dios con una gorda pelirroja. Su cabello rubio estaba más largo de lo normal dándole una apariencia salvaje y arrolladora. Su semblante, antes altivo y a la defensiva estaba completamente relajado. Ginny notó que tenía unos labios muy bonitos, delineados por los dioses, lisos y sonrojados, una barbilla orgullosa y masculina y un cuello fuerte, como una columna de alabastro. Él estaba bien formado, muy bien formado. Sus brazos eran fuertes y la rodeaban como si ella fuera algo de preciado valor, como si negara a dejarla ir y a la vez con una ternura inimaginable.

-Sabes Weasley… Estos bailes…- comenzó él sin darle tiempo a responder, con una voz subyugante y suave, con su voz de barítono fuerte y ronca– fueron creados para el placer. El vals por ejemplo…- indicó él mientras comenzaba a moverse por todo el salón, lenta y seductoramente, guiándola al borde de la locura.- lo crearon porque los hombres de aquella época deseaban estar más cerca de la mujer, poder sentir sus cuerpos unidos y sus alientos mezclarse. Para poder saber qué se sentía amoldar las apetecibles curvas de la mujer deseada con el suyo. Sabías que antes el contacto entre una pareja era muy reducido, un beso podía arruinar la reputación de una dama muy respetable. Sin embargo, éste era el medio más disimulado para poder tocar a un amante…- Ginny cerró los ojos cuando la música aumentó de intensidad, entonces él la instó a dar una vuelta haciendo que su espalda chocara con el pecho masculino, en esa posición tan vulnerable, él se aprovechó para pasar sus manos por su cintura, adueñándose de su cuerpo y de su piel.- el placer de un baile…- susurraba en su oído – no es sólo moverse al compás de la melodía, es adueñarse del cuerpo del otro, es sentir lo que el otro siente, es dejar correr la sangre como torrente por tus venas…- entonces la volteó nuevamente… la música acabó, y el hechizo pareció romperse. Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró obnubilada de placer. – un baile, es como un beso…- susurró el rubio acercando su rostro al de la chica – Te enloquece…- acarició el rostro de la pelirroja que instantáneamente cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante él…- y un beso es el cielo…

Ginny deseó que la besara.

Y Draco, aceptó la oferta muda, y la besó.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Qué malvada me siento en este momento! Jajajaja… Esto no tuvo que haber pasado pero bueno… La música que estaba escuchando me inspiró. ****Point Of No Return, The Phantom Of The Opera!... Escúchenla, pero con Gerard Butler, me encanta!**

**Adioooos!xD**


	19. El Regalito de Ginny

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 19**

_Capítulo Anterior: __– Te enloquece…- acarició el rostro de la pelirroja que instantáneamente cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante él…- y un beso es el cielo…_

_Ginny deseó que la besara._

_Y Draco, aceptó la oferta muda, y la besó. _

**El Regalito de Ginny**

¡Dios mío! Draco no podía, sencillamente no podía explicar cómo se sentía… Tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla de aquella manera, saber que no era un maldito sueño… simplemente era una deliciosa experiencia. Lo mejor de todo es que ella también lo besaba de vuelta. Nunca, ni en sus más alocados sueños había esperado algo de esa magnitud. Su corazón empolvado y solitario palpitó con fuerza y renovada vida cuando sus labios se juntaron, la sangre corría como torrente en sus venas y cada célula de su cuerpo la anhelaba con locura.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal estado de desesperación? ¡Realmente no lo sabía! Pero por Merlín, nunca besar le había parecido tan satisfactorio ahora que lo hacía con ella; ahora que tenía ganas de comérsela, de devorarla entera…

La tomó de la cintura acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, amoldando las curvas femeninas a la fuerza de su propia naturaleza. Soltó un gemido que murió en la boca de la pelirroja y él accedió a su más alocada ensoñación haciendo algo que realmente quería hacer desde hacía mucho. Inmiscuyó sus manos pálidas en el cabello rojo como el fuego e incluso imaginó el contraste extravagante que harían los colores, pero incluso eso le parecía perfecto. Ella era perfecta. Pero lamentablemente, él sabía que todo lo que comienza debe terminar, así que despidiéndose de los suaves labios sonrosados, dio un último y sedoso beso y se separó.

Ginny abrió los ojos para pesar suyo… nunca, en ningún momento de su vida imaginó que Draco Malfoy la besaría, ni mucho menos que ella le correspondería. Y lo que menos había imaginado es que el beso le iba a gustar. Afectada por los besos dados, lo miró, deseando ver en su semblante una muestra de desprecio o arrepentimiento, pero el rubio simplemente la miraba con reverencia, acariciaba sus mejillas con delirante parsimonia y la evaluaba como si fuera el objeto más interesante del universo. La pelirroja no recordaba a nadie haberla mirado de la manera en la cual él lo hacía, normalmente las personas no querían echarle un vistazo por el cuadro tan poco atractivo que representaba, y los que lo hacían era para eventualmente burlarse de ella y compádresela por ser tan poco femenina. Ni siquiera en sus más fantasiosos sueños, el hombre de su vida, Harry, la había mirado así, como lo hacía Draco Malfoy. Y descubrió con terror que la sensación era… hermosa.

De repente él carraspeó y la soltó, Ginny sintió el aire frío de la noche envolverla entre sus solitarios brazos y deseó que Draco se acercara nuevamente.

El silencio era horriblemente incómodo y ella no hallaba como romperlo. ¿Qué podía decirle, que le había devuelto el beso por que la leche estaba alterada? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Además, él tampoco tenía cara de arrepentido y no quería herir sus sentimientos, (que aparentemente poseía) al menos claro, que él dijera algo desagradable, en ese caso ella diría que la leche estaba alterada y por eso le había besado de vuelta. **(N/A: Aquí es donde me quedé atascada durante una hora!)**

-¿Siempre eres así? – la voz ronca del rubio la despertó de sus locos pensamientos.

-¿Ah? – él sonrió lentamente.

-Eres un libro abierto… Tus pensamientos se leen fácilmente en tu cara.

- A ver señor Trelawnie… ¿Qué estaba pensando? – él la miró con ojos animados.

-Creo que estabas inventando una excusa para explicar lo que pasó. – otra vez, la sangre le subió al rostro y Ginny aseguró que un tomate estaría pálido comparado con ella en ese preciso instante.

-En realidad estaba pensando que la leche está alterada. – él soltó una carcajada. – los elfos suelen ser algo olvidadizos y pues... Quizás la leche está vencida y ellos no lo notaron, y como nosotros bebimos de ella, pues… causó efectos secundarios, porque no veo otra explicación racional que exponga lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Sería… mmm… mal educado de mi parte pedirte que olvidemos esto?- inquirió Malfoy rascándose la cabeza, Ginny se sintió algo ofendida, pero en vez de eso, sonrió.

-Creo que es una decisión muy sabia.

-Yo soy toda sabiduría Weasley… No deberías verte todo el tiempo tan sorprendida de ello.

-¿Irás a la cena mañana?- la pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes siquiera de pensarla. Él la miró por varios segundos y luego negó con la cabeza algo incómodo.

-No, creo… tengo cosas que atender. No te preocupes, te irá genial. Quizás no… haya sido un buen profesor de baile pero te irá bien. – claro, en vez de enseñarle a bailar le enseñó cuántas ganas tenía por ella.

-Claro… ehmm… buenas noches entonces.

-Buenas noches….- la chica salió rauda de la cocina, queriendo dejar allí toda la experiencia y las sensaciones producidas – Ginny.

Draco se apoyó del mesón de la cocina y suspiró. ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Ginny se encontraba en un extremo de la opulenta sala de los Zayeck. Bebía un poco de champagne y miraba a la multitud con miedo. ¡No era para menos! Todos la miraban y cuchicheaban como si fuese una terrible bacteria que pudiera marchitar su hipócrita belleza. Ella se limitaba a mirarlos con desprecio y con más arrogancia de las que ellos le profesaban. Narcissa la había presentado a cada miembro de la "realeza mágica" – pensó con una mueca de desdén – los caballeros ni siquiera le dirigían una mirada, las damas la miraban con clara curiosidad y contemplaban su atuendo tratando de descubrir como alguien de su posición se había juntado con una mujer tan influyente como Narcissa Malfoy.

La hurraca de Urbs y Rosalind se encontraban en el otro lado del salón divirtiéndose con otro grupo de mujeres que reían a carcajadas, y no necesitaba ser Trewlawney para adivinar quien era el blanco de sus burlas.

-No les hagas caso…- indicó Cris tomándola por el brazo.

-¡Agr! No las soporto. Lo único que falta en esta agradable velada es que de repente se presente Millicent.

-¡Por Merlín Ginny! No la invoques…- susurró Constanza mirando a los alrededores y esperando que la morena mencionada no se apareciera. Lo único bueno de esa velada es que sus nuevas amigas se encontraban allí para subirle el ánimo. Y de veras tenían razón cuando dijeron que los bailes eran terribles para ellas, los caballeros pasaban de ellas como si no existiesen, eso la hacía enfurecer mucho a Ginny.- He oído que Blaise viene…- comentó la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su nacarado rostro.

-Gracias Merlín que ya lo superaste querida…- comentó María P. reticente. Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rojo y Ginny sonrió.

-Si Zabinni se presenta, creo que de verdad lo impactarás. Luces muy hermosa.- y de verdad lo estaba, su cabello dorado caía por sus hombros con hermosos rizos que la hacían ver angelical y atractiva. Lucía un vestido azul claro que se ceñía muy bien a sus curvas. Constanza sonrió.

-Pude escabullirme de mi madre, Cris me ayudó a vestirme. Quería lucir bien…- indicó tímidamente jugando con los bordados de su lindo vestido. Cris sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Draco nos acompañará con su irresistible presencia esta noche?- al instante en que la castaña mencionó ese nombre, todas las tripas de Ginny se revolvieron en su interior. Se atragantó con la bebida y fue auxiliada por la potente mano de María P. que le dio más fuerte en la espalda de lo necesario.

-Gracias…- dijo casi sin voz, la morena asintió con una sonrisa. – Ahmm… ¿Malfoy? ¿Porqué yo debería saber si viene o no?- Cris sonrió intrigada.

-No lo sé, quizás porque vives con él.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… Él y yo no hablamos, y la verdad no quiero hablar de ello. No existe nadie más pedante, arrogante…

-¡Vaya! Pobre zopenco ese a quien insultas…- Ginny se giró asustada, suspiró con alivio cuando vió a Lady Irumdanb mirarla con una astuta ceja en alto.

-¡Lady Irumband, que agradable verla aquí! – saludó María P.

-Para mí también es agradable verlas a ustedes, he de decir que son la mejor compañía en esta fiesta de pavos reales.

La velada fue pasando, Narcissa la privó de la seguridad de sus amigas y la obligó a conocer a más gente desagradable. El té rondaba por todos lados, y la verdad tenía que tomarlo a juro porque si no lo hacía ofendería a todos los amantes del té reunidos en ese salón. Al pasar el tiempo notó con horror que su estómago ya estaba harto de tanto té. Sus tripas le hicieron saber que algo iba mal.

-¿Te sientes bien Ginny? – preguntó Cris al ver la cara pálida de la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí… Estoy bien.

-¡Merlín! Blaise, está aquí. – todas se giraron y observaron a dos caballeros ingresar en la estancia, los dos tan hermosos y apuesto como un par de ángeles. Ginny reconoció a Blaise del colegio. Había intercambiado varias palabras con él en las fiestas de Slughor y lo encontraba agradable. Aunque claro, eso hacía años atrás. Ahora parecía todo un caballero vestido de chaqueta y corbata. A su lado venía otro hombre increíblemente hermoso, solo que su piel blanca lo distinguía claramente de su compañero. Era alto y con el cabello negro con destellos azules. Ambos saludaron cordialmente a los anfitriones. Ginny pudo observar que las mujeres del extremo opuesto los comían con los ojos y soltaban risitas nerviosas, sin embargo, los caballeros no se dirigieron hacia las odiosas mujercillas, sino hacia su grupo.

-¡Genial! – suspiró Cris rodando los ojos. Constanza iba a huir, pero María P. la tomó del brazo obligándola a quedarse.

-Buenas noches señoritas. Cris, pensé que estabas de viaje.

-Y yo pensé que te habías muerto, pero no tengo tanta suerte…- indicó la chica mirando al hermoso pelinegro con reticencia. Él sonrió simplemente y se giró hacia Ginny.

-Un placer conocerla al fin, he oído muchas cosas sobre ti.- Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Ginny estrechó manos con él.- mi nombre es Alessandro Di Roscco, soy socio de Draco. – otra vez ese bendito nombre. Otro retorcijón más e iba derechito al baño.

- Que tal Weasley…- saludó Blaise con una inclinación de cabeza que Ginny correspondió con una sonrisa. – Constanza, luces muy hermosa esta noche.- instantáneamente las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo causando una risita de parte de las demás.- ¿Podrías darme el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?- asintiendo, la chica tomó la mano que Blaise le tendía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile a disfrutar una suave sonata.

-¡Dios mío! Alguien pellízqueme, no puedo creerlo…- Alessandro no se hizo de rogar, y con una sonrisita pícara, le dio un pellizco a Cris en el brazo, ganándose un golpe por parte de la castaña.

-¡Era en sentido figurado idiota!

-¡Oh lo lamento mucho! Recuerda que para mí tus deseos son órdenes. – indicó picándole un ojo, María P. rió sonoramente. – Y dígame señorita Weasley. ¿Qué tal le ha parecido esta cuerda de aristócratas?

-Creo que los aborrezco a todos como ellos me aborrecen a mí.

-¡Oh no sea tan maligna! Debe darles un poco de tiempo, recuerde que algunos de ellos son escépticos y quizás algo tontos.

-Concuerdo con usted en lo último.- dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de agua. – Me gustaría saber… ¿Dónde ha oído hablar de mi?- Alessandro sonrió.

-Señorita Weasley no debe culparme, soy un fan de la columna de los chismes del profeta y usted ha encabezado los últimos titulares causando un buen revuelo.

-Si, Roscco, todos sabemos que eres un cotilla de primera…- intervino Cris como si nada, Alessandro la miró divertido.

-No lo niego, es algo que tú y yo tenemos bastante en común. – Ginny sonrió ante la mueca de su amiga y se preguntó qué había bajo esa máscara de sarcasmo de Cris.

-Quieras tú tener algo en común conmigo..

Y entonces empezó la pelea, al principio Ginny escuchaba divertida, pero luego la cosa se puso tediosa, intentó alejarse con María P. pero su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que la morena ya se había escabullido, así que sin otra opción decidió imitarla. Comenzó a pasear por la sala, tomando un poco de té (porque le obligaron a hacerlo), entonces, el malestar inició. Las tripas de su estómago se retorcían sin piedad, observó a su alrededor preguntándose dónde podría estar el baño, entonces escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas llamándola. No hizo caso, porque de verdad dolía. ¡Necesitaba un baño!

Corriendo, salió a un pasillo, lejos del bullicio y lo encontró. Sintiendo las campanadas del cielo, se sentó a hacer lo que todo ser humano hacía…

Draco había llegado a la fiesta, en realidad no tenía planeado ir pero… fue. Quizás porque quería verla o porque el sentimiento de culpa era muy grande en su interior. No lo sabía, pero ahí estaba. Inmediatamente un numeroso grupo femenino lo rodeó impidiéndole avanzar hacia la pelirroja que caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin desapareció de su vista.

-¡Oh Draco! Que bello estás…

-¿Vienes solo?

-¿Caminamos por el jardín?

Maldita sea. Quitándolas a empujones, corrió y se dirigió a un pasillo solitario a buscar su pelirroja, caminó hasta encontrar una puerta de la cual la rendija inferior salía agua. Intrigado se acercó.

-¿Weasley?

-¿¡Malfoy!

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo ahí dentro?

-¿¡Qué tú crees!- Draco soltó una risita.

-Vale, entiendo, ¿pero tenías tantas ganas que rebozaste la taza?

-¡Agrr! Malfoy… ¿Trajiste tu varita?

-¿Para qué la necesitas? – Draco rió cuando escuchó una maldición salir de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Malfoy, por Merlín, dame la varita, de veras la necesito.

-Te la daría Weasley, pero… No la traje.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer. El baño de los Zayeck estaba inundado de agua y de… bueno, mejor era no mencionarlo pero.. ¡Merlín que desastre! ¿Ahora qué haría? Ya se imaginaba los titulares del Profeta: Weasley le dejó un regalito de bodas a los Zayeck en el baño… No, no… No lo iba a permitir. ¡Estúpida poceta!

-Malfoy… Necesito salir de aquí.

-Ya lo creo. No sé lo que hiciste, y tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saberlo. Venga, sal y nos vamos.

Y armándose de todo coraje, abrió un poco la puerta y salió corriendo, tomó la mano del rubio y ambos desaparecieron del solitario pasillo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Nada bastará para excusarme, realmente hice este capítulo mil veces y mil veces lo borré porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Se me hizo demás de tedioso y… difícil, y la verdad no me gustó pero bueno. Llega una parte muy importante para los protagonistas así que supongo que fue un enlace importante. Lamento la tardanza de veras, pero estoy feliz de por fin haberlo terminado. No saben lo que me costó… Bueno mis niñas, un beso y un abrazo a todas, sé que me lanzarán lechugas, pero aunque publique tarde, eso no quiere decir que sus voces no están en mi cabeza apresurándome, porque lo están. Besos**

**Cris. **


	20. Entre chocolate y eructos

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 20**

_Capítulo Anterior: __– _-_Ya lo creo. No sé lo que hiciste, y tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saberlo. Venga, sal y nos vamos. Y armándose de todo coraje, abrió un poco la puerta y salió corriendo, tomó la mano del rubio y ambos desaparecieron del solitario pasillo. _

**Entre chocolate y eructos**

Caminaban por el Londres muggle. Ginny iba con la vista fija en sus zapatos y Draco, bueno, él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ginny finalmente harta del escrutinio del joven Malfoy en cuyo rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué rayos pasó en ese baño? – las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡El té me da flatulencias! ¿Contento? – demasiado, se echó a reír como un maniaco.

-¿El té? – inquirió incrédulo. Ginny asintió de mala gana.

-No lo soporto. Y me choca que sea una manía tan arraigada en tu… tu gentica insoportablemente elegante.

-¿Qué tomas en momentos de frío?- preguntó verdaderamente interesado.

-Chocolate…- la chica mostró una sonrisa soñadora.- amo el chocolate. ¿Tú?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una persona que evita tener contacto con alimentos dañinos…

-¡Bah! Que mojigato eres… el chocolate es… Merlín, es la mejor cosa descubierta después de las varitas, estás loco.

-Prefiero un buen plato de ensalada…- la pelirroja soltó un ronquido falso, indicando que el chico era terriblemente aburrido, Draco sonrió para su pesar.

-Hey Malfoy… En serio, no tienes cincuenta, eres joven y rico… Yo siendo tú… bueno, tendría tres chefs para que me atiendan con la mejor comida y viviría una vida tan tranquila y feliz. Y de postre, siempre tendría una torta de chocolate.

-No me gusta la torta de chocolate.- negó inmediatamente el Malfoy.

-Eso es porque no has probado la mía…- indicó la chica con una sonrisita traviesa que le quedaba muy bien.

Draco debía admitir que Ginny verdaderamente tenía un don para la cocina. Parecía que ese era el lugar dónde ella encajaba con naturalidad. Ella ingresó a la cocina de su madre mirando todo con adoración.

-Es la cocina perfecta…- murmuró soñadora. Sin quererlo Draco sonrió. Le gustaba verla feliz. Se sentó en un banco en la isla de la cocina solamente a observarla. – Desde el momento que entré en esta casa supe que tendría que usar esta cocina. Es tan… grande y espaciosa. Seguramente mi madre la amaría. Muy bien Malfoy. Te haré una torta de chocolate que estoy segura te hará adicto a ella.

-Sólo soy adicto a pocas cosas Weasley...

-Pues prepárate para una más…- sonrió la chica con suficiencia. Draco la observó amarrarse el cabello pelirrojo en una cola alta, buscó un delantal y se lo puso sobre su vestido de etiqueta, se quitó los elegantes zapatos y los dejó en una esquina. Parecía que a la chica le gustaba andar descalza mientras cocinaba, porque no se molestó en buscar otros zapatos.

Draco no supo cómo, pero en sólo pocos instantes tenía todo dispuesto en la mesa para hacer la torta, quizás era un instinto de cocinera que sabía dónde se encontraba ubicado cada cosa. Y entonces, la magia empezó…

Ella parloteaba mientras preparaba la torta, él la escuchaba atentamente y la miraba embobado. La había visto hacer muchas cosas, aprender francés, hacer ejercicio, caminar recta y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca la había visto haciendo algo que realmente disfrutara, y eso le gustó, porque ella se veía radiante y feliz, una sonrisita vacilaba en su rostro y sus ojos estaban iluminados, como el mar en un día soleado.

-La primera vez que horneé una torta fue a los cinco años. Mamá estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque, pero cuando la probó me abrazó orgullosa. ¿Quieres ayudar?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo y arremangándose la camisa para obrar mejor. Ella le tendió una tableta de chocolate para que él la colocara en agua hirviendo y la disolviera a baño de maría.

-Nunca había hecho nada parecido. – Ginny sonrió y le tendió una cuchara de madera para que revolviera la mezcla.

-No es tan complicado.

Ginny lo enseñó a jugar con los ingredientes y a seguir su corazón, ella decía que las recetas nunca eran perfectas hasta que uno le añadiera su toque especial.

-¿Qué fruta te gusta Draco?- el hecho que le dijera por su nombre de pila lo emocionó tanto que volcó el chocolate y éste salpicó en su impoluto rostro. Draco pensó que Ginny lo mataría, pero al verlo no pudo resistirse y soltó la risa, y él no contento con eso, tomó el resto del chocolate y tomándola por la cintura la embarró completa.

Cuando Narcissa llegó a la casa pensó que se había equivocado. Escuchaba risas… No podía ser. Con pasos rápidos ingresó a la mansión.

Efectivamente, eran risas. Sorprendida y con paso sigiloso se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde las risas eran más fuertes y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.

Era su hijo… su hijo reía a todo pulmón mientras le aventaba crema de chocolate a una graciosa pelirroja despeinada, con el delantal sucio y las pecas manchadas de chocolate.

La chica huía del joven que con un gran tazón en las manos la perseguía para aventarle más crema de chocolate. Finalmente, la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio con el piso embarrado y cayó, Draco se acercó corriendo, pero sus zapatos eran nuevos, así que también cayó al lado de Ginny que riendo le quitó de las manos el envase y tomando un poco de crema se le tiró encima al rubio ensuciando su cabello rubio y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio.

Una sensación cálida se extendió por el pecho de Narcissa. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su Draco riendo de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía feliz. La escena fue tan conmovedora que una lágrima salió silenciosa de sus ojos. Decidió dejarles espacio e igual de sigilosa se marchó hacia su habitación, contenta porque no se había equivocado, Ginebra Weasley era la medicina que su hijo necesitaba.

-¡Basta!- gritó la chica entre risas. - ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

-Merlín, mira el caos que ocasionaste Weasley.. Eres un desastre.

-¡Tú comenzaste!

-No, tú comenzaste. – Ginny intentó levantarse, Draco le tendió una mano y la ayudó. No pudo evitar reírse del aspecto de la chica. Parecía una loca llena de barro. Imaginó que su aspecto no era mucho mejor porque ella lo inspeccionó de arriba hacia abajo y soltó una risita.

-Luces deplorable. – sentenció.

-Tú no te ves mucho mejor. – pasó una mano por el rostro de la chica quitando un sucio mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja femenina.

-Supongo que nuestro plan de hacer una torta falló.

-Supones bien…- susurró Draco sin quitar la mano del rostro de la chica, que lo miraba con ojos alegres.

Él no podía explicar qué rayos le sucedía con ella, era como una fuerza de gravedad que lo impulsaba a tirársele encima, era un sentimiento fuerte que lo noqueaba hasta el punto de la humillación, haciéndolo hacer cosas que normalmente él no haría jamás, como por ejemplo, besarla otra vez.

Entonces se acercó poco a poco, su mirada estaba posada en su meta, los suaves labios de la chica, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de besarla sucedió algo poco romántico y asqueroso.

Ella le eructó en toda la cara.

Al principio se quedó estático, sin creer lo que había pasado. Olía a chocolate y a té. Luego la miró para comprobar si de verdad había sucedido o era una treta de su imaginación, pero ella tenía el culpable plasmado en la cara porque se tapó la boca con ambas manos y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Me…me eructaste…- balbuceó sorprendido.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Malfoy…lo siento, no fue mi intención… yo…

Draco se alejó de ella sorprendido, tomó una silla para sentarse, pero calculó mal y cayó en el piso, Ginny preocupada se acercó.

-Lo lamento, se me escapó… yo no…- y entonces él se echó a reír descontroladamente, retorciéndose en el piso como un maniaco mientras repetía una y otra vez: me eructó, la iba a besar y me eructó. - ¡Malfoy lo siento! De veras lo siento mucho. Se me salió, no lo vi venir…

Finalmente él se calmó, su respiración era aún agitada, pero ya no tan descontrolada como hacía unos minutos.

-En serio… No te pareces en nada a las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora.

Ella suspiró compungida.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que acepté venir acá. – Draco no quiso decirlo de esa manera, ella había entendido mal todo, y cuando estaba a punto de corregirse, la chica continuó. – no creas que me engaño, sé que no soy el cuento de hadas que cualquier hombre desearía. A veces hago cosas estúpidas y… asquerosas como la de hace rato. En serio lo siento. Mi cuerpo no obedece a mis mandatos, yo…- Draco la detuvo tomando la mano femenina entre las suyas.

-La persona que verdaderamente te ame, lo hará a pesar de los eructos y la flatulencia. Eres humana Ginny, no un robot. Y eso es lo más lindo de ti.- y sin acotar nada más se levantó del suelo embarrado y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Acarició su mejilla y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, salió de la cocina dejándola con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡HOLA! Tanto tiempo. Soy un caos…¬¬ Lo sé. Espero que no me odien y que aún tengan un espacito para esta historia. Las quiero chicas, y espero que les haya gustado, lamento los años sin publicar. Han pasado un montón de cosas y no tenía mucha cabeza para escribir. Ya debería estar terminando el fic..¬¬ Pero bueno, así son las cosas. Un beso y gracias por su infinita paciencia. Pronto aparecerá Harry… jajaja**


	21. Rana Sonámbula

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 21**

_Capítulo Anterior: _-_La persona que verdaderamente te ame, lo hará a pesar de los eructos y la flatulencia. Eres humana Ginny, no un robot. Y eso es lo más lindo de ti.- y sin acotar nada más se levantó del suelo embarrado y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Acarició su mejilla y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, salió de la cocina dejándola con una extraña sensación en el pecho. _

**Rana Sonámbula**

Cuando Draco ingresó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, se quedó sorprendido por la rapidez en la cual el sueño lo acogió entre sus brazos. No supo si eso se debía a su buen humor, o al hecho de que últimamente ya no vivía tan ajetreado. Sólo fue levemente consiente que el frío de la noche y la cálida combinación de su cama fueron la mezcla perfecta para quedarse rendido. Y ciertamente ese no era un lujo que él se daba muy a menudo, quizás porque el sueño siempre se le escurría de las manos, razón por la cual terminaba todas las noches en la biblioteca recibiendo un nuevo día con un reporte de la empresa en las manos. Genial ¿no creen?

La cosa es que Draco tenía que cuidar ese pedacito de sueño que había depositado su confianza en él. Por lo tanto, nada debía alterar la tranquilidad de la noche, porque si algo, aunque sea tan mínimo como el canto de un grillo llegaba a colarse a sus oídos… ¡Estaría frito y despierto durante toda la noche! Insisto, genial ¿no?

Y ustedes dirán: ¿Piensa todo eso mientras duerme?

Y ésta escritora les responderá: Queridas lectoras, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy.

Y ustedes dirán: ¡Razón suficiente!

Lo sabía.

Pero como en esta historia ha quedado claro que nada es perfecto, tampoco voy a permitir que el preciado sueño de nuestro querido rubio lo sea.

Y ustedes dirán: Awww **(n/a: ¡No sé que le sucede a mi humor hoy! Creo que estoy así porque Venezuela ganó ayer)**

Y entonces, cuando Draco ya se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, tocando el arpa con angelitos regordetes y comiendo unas deliciosas uvas (**n/a: ¡LA VINOTINTOOOO! ¡Disculpen!u.u) **escuchó un ruido. El ruido en sí fue tonto, y no tan fuerte para despertar a cualquier ser humano, pero los oídos de nuestro protagonista están muy afilados, así que con un fuerte estruendo, fue despedido del Olimpo y cayó sin piedad en su cama, con los ojos grises increíblemente abiertos y sin una sola pizca de sueño. ¿Injusto? La vida no es justa.

Cabreado como sólo un Malfoy podría estarlo, se quitó la fina sábana que lo cubría y se levantó como un estruendo, dispuesto a asesinar a quien sea que lo haya despertado. Abrió la puerta de su habitación como un poseso y observó el oscuro pasillo con los ojos entornados. Cualquier testigo que estuviese presente en la escena podría decir que el rubio tenía rayos ultravioletas o capaces de distinguir cualquier forma de vida en la oscuridad, pero no pretendo dotar de superpoderes a este joven Malfoy, sobretodo porque con la belleza que posee creo que ya es suficiente.

Entonces, distinguió un bulto en el suelo, al principio pensó que se trataba de un elfo y la idea lo entusiasmó porque si lo era, podría descargar su furia con él sin remordimientos, pero entonces aguzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la figura era demasiado grande para ser un elfo. El extraño estaba posicionado como una rana e incluso pegaba saltos.

-Croooackk…

-Maldita sea…- se apoyó en la puerta y continuó observando a una Ginebra Weasley sonámbula actuar como una rana. – Eres gorda, loca, asquerosa, con ningún sentido de elegancia o etiqueta, tienes una boca tan sucia que la ropa de un elfo se quedaría corta y aparte… eres sonámbula. Todas las plagas de Egipto en una sola persona..- expresó para sí mismo con una inevitable sonrisa en el rostro. – increíble.

Con una risita borboteando en su garganta se acercó hacia el estanque imaginario dónde la chica reposaba como si fuera una auténtica rana.

-Ginebra…- susurró con voz calmada.

-Crooooak

No pudo evitarlo, de veras que no, la situación era tan hilarante que se echó a reír. Es que… ¿¡Cómo..! trató de calmarse, porque recordó levemente que los sonámbulos son algo delicados, así que tomando toda la compostura que era capaz, se incorporó y trató de tomarla gentilmente por el brazo, pero la muy tonta, se escabulló como si fuese una auténtica rana y se fue a posar debajo de una mesa del pasillo.

-Hey, pelirroja. Necesitas despertar…- susurró con calma acercándose poco a poco hacia ella, entonces Draco escuchó otro sonidito.

Y entonces, la rana pelirroja se volvió loca, saltó de su escondite en busca del mosquito y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua, pero era demasiado obvio que como rana no servía para nada. Al final se dio por vencida y se recostó de la pared cercana quedándose completamente quieta.

¿Qué hacia Draco en todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Reírse.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, se acercó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. Al principio pensó que para ser una vaca pelirroja no pesaba tanto. Observó el oscuro pasillo indeciso. Era obvio que él ya no dormiría más por esa noche, y honestamente no quería estar solo en la biblioteca o únicamente con la compañía de Serafina, pero últimamente su perra andaba desaparecida así que estaría solo. Por lo tanto sin importarle nada, se alejó de las habitaciones y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, por lo menos estando ella allí no se sentiría tan solitario.

La depositó suavemente en el sofá de cuero negro y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón a observarla dormir. Definitivamente esa chica era un volcán en erupción, o mejor aún, una tremenda caja de sorpresas, aburrirse con ella era imposible. Siempre tenía una nueva locura, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y el hecho de que expresara sus debilidades tan abiertamente la hacía tan valiente que en secreto él la envidiaba. Draco nunca se daría el lujo de exhibir tanto su carácter del modo en que ella lo hacía. A él le gustaba que la gente pensara que él era perfecto, aunque sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero tampoco se pondría a gritar diestro y siniestro sus desventajas y Ginny lo hacía y lo que más admiraba de ella es que lo hacía con orgullo. Después de todo era una Gryffindor.

La chica soltó un leve ronquito en sueños y se acurrucó más en el sofá en busca de calor, Draco sonrió y tomó un cobertor y la cubrió con él, ella soltó un leve suspiro y volvió a su mundo soñado y él se quedó allí, como un tonto viéndola dormir.

Siempre había pensado que las personas dormidas se veían lindas, pues la verdad… Ginny no se veía linda o quizás sí, pero en un modo algo retorcido. Roncaba como una morsa en época de apareamiento, tenía la boca levemente abierta y un hilito de saliva le salía por un costado. Bueno, aún así todo ese conjunto le pareció a nuestro rubio enternecedor. Le quitó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la frente y suspiró.

Esa niña sí que había causado estragos en su existencia. Con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió hacia el escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, mientras que los rayos del sol saliente anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día.

**¡DZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

Ginny notó los cálidos rayos de sol acariciar su rostro, se acomodó un poco más en la… ¿cama? Extrañada, abrió los ojos y con algo de dificultad observó a su alrededor. ¿Dónde rayos…? Entonces distinguió la figura de Draco Malfoy mirarla con una taza de café humeante entre las manos, sentado frente a ella en la mesita de madera.

Obviamente se asustó, dio un respingo que la dejó sentada en el sofá.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? – se restregó los ojos consciente de que las lagañas tenían el poder en ellos y observó por la ventana el bonito día.

-¿Has ido alguna vez al otorrino?

-¿Ah?- la pregunta la capturó por sorpresa.

-Roncas…- fue la respuesta del rubio. Ginny sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban.

-Ah… esto… yo…

-Pero no es algo normal, suena… suena como un oso siendo torturado o un… animal mitológico.

-Bueno es que... ¿¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí! – ella sabía que roncaba, no había necesidad de repetírselo tantas veces. El rubio en vez de molestarse mostró una amplia sonrisa, y de veras lo envidió, porque él se veía genial y ella era todo un desastre con lagañas y pelos pelirrojos desordenados.

-Te encontré anoche en el pasillo. ¿Sabías que eres sonámbula?

-¿Qué?

-Anoche estabas actuando como una rana e incluso perseguiste a un zancudo para comerlo. Lo lamentable fue que tu lengua no llegó hacia él.

-Yo no… nunca…- ¿Sonámbula? ¡Merlín! Otra raya más para el tigre… ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Es que no podía ser normal? ¿Qué haría cuando se case con Harry? Y si una noche de locura se levanta dormida y le corta su… ¡Oh por Dios!- ¿¡Cómo se cura eso! – Draco soltó una risita.

-La verdad no lo sé. – él continuó tomando tranquilamente su café mientras la observaba. Ella parecía consternada y preocupada por algo. – no te preocupes, no es tan grave. Una rana es inofensiva.

-¡Malfoy no entiendes! Y si… tengo un cuchillo cerca, o mi varita.

-Weasley, honestamente no eres tan peligrosa. – la pelirroja levantó una ceja y Draco se echó a reír.- disculpa, sí eres peligrosa. Pero creo que es la primera vez que ocurre, sino ya lo sabrías. Quizás fue causado por una gran emoción que hayas recibido, no lo sé. Relájate…- el rubio tomó otra taza de café y se la tendió, la pelirroja comenzó a beber pensativa.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? - ¡Ajá! La pregunta de oro. Sí Draco, ¿Porqué la llevaste allí?

Bueno, podía responder muchas cosas, una por ejemplo sería para asegurarse de que no hiciera una locura, sí, esa era una buena respuesta, entonces dijo:

-No quería estar solo.

Ginny lo miró asombrada con sus bonitos ojos mar repletos de lagañas, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ja…- la chica tomó otro sorbo de café. - ¿Vienes acá a menudo?

-Siempre que el sueño se me escapa.

-¿Yo contribuí a que tu sueño se escapara?- inquirió con temor. Draco asintió.

-Lo hiciste.

-Lo siento. De verdad. – él negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, no todo es perfecto, además logré dormir muy bien durante más de la mitad de la noche así que eso es algo. – Ginny sonrió.

-¿Puedo llamarte Draco? – la pregunta lo sorprendió, estaba a punto de pararse y dirigirse a su escritorio cuando ella dijo eso, se quedó estático, nadie le había preguntado eso. Sin otra opción, asintió. – muy bien, entonces tú puedes llamarme Ginny – dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Ginny… No se me oye muy bien llamándote así. – para su sorpresa ella soltó una risita.

-La verdad es que no, no se te oye nada bien. Bueno, piénsalo, luego me lo haces saber.- y de muy buen humor se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por lo de anoche…- dijo con las mejillas arreboladas, y sin decir nada más se fue de la biblioteca dejándolo con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Buen día! Hey, de veras lamento la propaganda hacia la vinotinto, creo que influyó mucho mi humor hoy. Un saludo a los venezolanos y en especial a los chilenos, hicieron un buen trabajo!:)**

**De vuelta a la historia. No planeé escribir tan pronto, la verdad es que comencé porque quería adelantar algo, pero me parece que salió un buen capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nina! Muchas gracias cariño y no te preocupes, si me tardo en publicar son por razones ajenas a mí, pero nunca lo dejaré;)**

** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haga reír, sobretodo porque reír es bueno y evita que nos arruguemos!xD **

**Adriana La mejor alumna de mi salón se llama así, y eximió todo! T.T Cómo la envidio jajajaja. Créeme que el eructo tampoco lo vi venir, me reí durante un buen rato mientras escribía eso. Y sí, perfectamente imperfecto. Besos cariño.**

**Luzz, mi querida Luzz, muchas gracias, lo mejor que yo pueda hacer como escritora amateur es hacerte sentir como parte de la historia, y creo que esa es mi mayor meta! Un beso.**

**Betsyyyy: Tiempo sin verte linda, espero que todo este de maravilla. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un beso.**

**Gracias a todas chicas, se les quiere ¡YOU ROCK!xd**

**Cris. **


	22. El día de Draco

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 22**

_Capítulo Anterior: __-La verdad es que no, no se te oye nada bien. Bueno, piénsalo, luego me lo haces saber.- y de muy buen humor se levantó del sofá, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por lo de anoche…- dijo con las mejillas arreboladas, y sin decir nada más se fue de la biblioteca dejándolo con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. _

**El día de Draco**

Ginny había tenido un día muy aburrido, sus clases de piano avanzaron normal, su clase de francés estuvo distraída la mayor parte del tiempo por causa de una mariposa que revoloteaba por la ventana, y ahora se encontraba en su clase de griego. Sí, griego, una pérdida de tiempo si le preguntaban. Su profesor era un anciano de edad con lentes cuadrados y extrañas cejas, Ginny lo oía balbucear algo de la historia de Grecia, pero ella no lograba concentrarse en esas historias de antaño, las cejas del anciano y el constante revoloteo de la mariposa (que todavía seguía revoloteando en la ventana desde tempranas horas de la mañana), la hacían distraerse demasiado, entonces, se sintió observada y se giró hacia la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy asomado por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

¿Cómo Draco llegó allí?

Fácil, estaba realmente aburrido.

8:00 AM

Había una vez un bonito rubio llamado Draco Malfoy que desde tempranas horas se encontraba en su despacho haciendo tachones en un pergamino. Cualquiera pensaría al verlo que se trataban de notas importantes, pero no se dejen engañar queridos lectores, porque lo que contenía el pergamino era tan irrelevante como la mariposa que desconcentraba a la pelirroja.

¿Qué escribía tanto nuestro rubio? La verdad es que a Draco nunca le había gustado su nombre, entonces como estaba realmente aburrido, decidió buscar nombres ficticios, (porque si decidía cambiarse el nombre su madre lo mataría), para su bellísima y musculosa persona.

Tom Malfoy. ¡Jamás!

Sherlock Malfoy. Asco

Draculius Xnofubuis Malfoy. Raro

Ginebro Malfoy. ¡Merlín!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía desesperadas ganas de encontrarse con la excéntrica pelirroja. Seamos honestos, a Draco le gustaba la chica, él lo admitía (no en voz alta) pero en su fuero interno sabía que era cierto, sin embargo no se hagan muchas ilusiones. Draco atribuía su interés hacia la pelirroja como simple curiosidad por ver en qué otra locura se involucraba la chica, y es que seamos honestos una vez más, la muchacha se metía en problemas tan fácilmente que hasta resultaba divertida y para un chico tan aburrido como él eso era una aventura, ella era una aventura.

Observó su reloj: 8:15AM

¡Diablos! En ese instante la pelirroja estaría en su clase de piano, usualmente comenzaba a las siete y media, pero la chica se había quedado dormida, razón por la cual la clase había comenzado tan tarde y deducía que terminaría tarde también. Frustrado, arrugó el papel y se fue a sentar en el mueble, acarició distraídamente a Serafina que se encontraba a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en la pierna de su descuidado amo. Porque no crean que la perra está muy diplomática con el rubio…

9:30 AM

Ya era tarde, así que se suponía que Draco estaría en sus oficinas resolviendo algún problema o leyendo un documento importante. Pero eso es sólo una ilusión, porque el rubio no se había movido de su despacho y a esa hora se encontraba haciendo abdominales al frente de la chimenea.

-85, 85 y medio…- con un gemido se desplomó en el suelo. No podía concentrarse. Maldita sea.

11:00 AM

Se encontraba al frente del cuarto de música oyendo la terrible práctica de la chica. Sonrió, seguro Mozart estaba revolcándose en su tumba.

11:30 AM

Draco había bajado a la cocina para supervisar la comida, he de decir que el servicio se quedó con la boca abierta durante un buen rato al ver al rubio pasearse e inspeccionar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué hay de postre? – le preguntó a un desafortunado elfo que tembló de pies a cabeza ante el tono hosco de su amo.

-Mouse de parchita.- Draco hizo una mueca.

-Comételo tú. – el elfo asustado, pensó que la orden era para ese preciso instante, así que tomando el mouse que aún no estaba hecho se lo llevó a la boca tragándoselo con rapidez. Draco trató de detenerlo ya que hablaba en sentido figurativo o algo así, pero el elfo estaba tan dedicado a su trabajo que hasta le costaba respirar.- ¡Dente hombre!- gritó, el elfo se detuvo y lo miró con sus gigantes ojos verdes llenos de pequeñas lágrimas. – No me refería a ahora, sino que… No sirvieras eso, no entiendes…

-Señor, hubiese sido más explícito o hubiese dicho que no quería eso de postre.- Draco creyó que se sonrojó ante la explicación de un mayordomo cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Carraspeó.

-No quiero eso de postre. Quiero torta de chocolate. – todos lo miraron asombrados. ¿Torta de chocolate? ¿Él?

-¿Está seguro?- inquirió temeroso el mayordomo. Draco asintió con arrogancia.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro, y más le vale a todos que esté delicioso. – y con aires de gran rey (Draco tiene que salvar las apariencias) salió de la cocina.

12:00 PM

Draco estaba contento sentado en el comedor esperando a que nuestra pelirroja saliera de sus lecciones. Está demás decir que la mañana se le había hecho inmensamente larga. Al escuchar unos pasos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, entonces vió que una apenada Ginebra bajaba las escaleras usando un lindo vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como una princesita, a su lado estaba un muy molesto profesor de modales.

Draco se puso en pie y se acercó al afeminado profesor.

-Charles – saludó con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, el hombrecillo lo miró con rabia- espero que todo se encuentre bien.

-Le juro señor Malfoy que enseñar a un perro es más fácil.- la mirada gris del Malfoy se dirigió a la pelirroja que se encontraba cabizbaja. Intrigado hasta más no poder Draco se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ha acontecido?

-La señorita aquí presente tiene la extraña manía de rechazar el té, además de eso siempre olvida el tenedor de la ensalada y hace mala cara cuando le digo que la alta sociedad es muy minuciosa.

-Estoy seguro de que la razón por la que mi madre solicitó su ayuda es porque está completamente segura de que usted está plenamente capacitado para lidiar con esta clase de circunstancias. Entiendo el relato de la historia y también creo que no es nada que el tiempo y su excelente paciencia no puedan arreglar.- el hombre visiblemente halagado mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Tiene toda la razón señor Malfoy. – se giró hacia su apenada estudiante y con tono severo exclamó – hasta la próxima señorita Weasley. – y con aire majestuoso que sólo un pavo real podría tener, el hombrecillo se marchó de la mansión. Ginny miraba a Draco sorprendida.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó el rubio haciéndose el inocente.

-Hacer que la gente haga lo que tú quieres.

Draco mostró una sonrisita suficiente.

-Así es la alta sociedad pelirroja. Dentro de sus características más arraigadas se encuentra la adulación. Ésa es la forma de salirnos con la nuestra.

-¿Lo hacen entre ustedes mismos? – el tono tan inocente de la chica lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Draco como si fuera obvio, luego acercándose a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la guió hacia su asiento, como todo un caballero le apartó la silla y esperó a que ella se sentara para él hacer lo propio frente de ella. – los aristócratas aman ser adulados, eso los hacen darse cuenta de que en verdad son admirados.

-Pero eso es hipocresía.

-No, es la verdad. Charles es el afeminado más experto en las artes sociales, es molesto como un demonio pero ¿Había necesidad de recalcar eso? No, por lo tanto sólo queda en la superficie las mejores cualidades, las peores las dejamos para nosotros mismos – indicó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sinceramente creo que eres mucho mejor que él.- el rubio soltó una carcajada.

Draco estaba feliz, el almuerzo con la pelirroja había sido un éxito rotundo, ella había probado el postre muy feliz y habían charlado constantemente. Pero como siempre, el tiempo suele pasar muy rápido cuando estamos disfrutando el momento y no crean que como Draco es incontrolablemente atractivo, eso no le sucede a él…

2:00 PM

Ginebra Weasley fue quitada muy bruscamente de su lado por el profesor de latín. Se quedó sentado en el comedor, pensando qué podría hacer. La verdad es que nuestro flojo rubio tenía muchas cosas que atender en su oficina, pero haciendo relucir su terca personalidad y su obstinado carácter, decidió quedarse en casa, porque él sencillamente quería pasar el día con la pelirroja.

3:00 PM

Draco se paseaba por el pasillo, y es aquí donde volvemos al principio. El rubio se había hartado de dar vueltas sin sentido en su despacho, por eso decidió acercarse más hacia su objetivo y se aventuró hacia el salón donde la chica recibía las clases. La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que se asomó y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando sus ojos grises pararon en el motivo de su locura, Ginebra. Estaba allí sentada observando la ventana con aire distraído. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplándola como un baboso, sólo fue consciente de que ella se giró y se le quedó mirando con ceño fruncido. Y al parecer no fue el único, porque el viejo profesor abrió la puerta extrañado de verlo.

Recuperando toda la dignidad que fue capaz, Draco se irguió y contempló al anciano con fingida dureza.

-Señor Malfoy. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – la pelirroja también se preguntaba lo mismo porque lo observaba expectante. El rubio carraspeó incómodo. No le gustaba que lo presionaran.

-Vine a… La señorita Weasley debe partir, una situación requiere de su presencia. – Ginny se levantó algo asustada. Draco trató de dirigirle una mirada de tranquilidad, pero al parecer lo único que salió fue una mueca, porque la chica se preocupó aún más.- lamento interrumpir de esta forma, pero debo llevármela. ¿No hay problema si la clase se deja para mañana?- el anciano se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-En lo absoluto.- el rubio asintió.

-Muy bien, gracias. Weasley…- la apremió. Movida por un resorte y sin sospechar de los motivos egoístas que impulsaron al rubio a actuar de esa manera, la joven se apresuró a acudir a su lado, saludó al profesor con un fuerte golpe en el hombro que casi lo disloca y siguió a su rescatador algo ansiosa.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó cuando se hallaban fuera de la vista del anciano.

-Te vi algo distraída y decidí salvarte de clases.- Ginny se detuvo sorprendida. Draco se giró para observarla. - ¿Porqué me miras así?

-¿No será que estabas aburrido y sin nada que hacer y decidiste "salvarme" para que te acompañara a hacer nada contigo?- Draco soltó una risita incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no. – Ginny mostró una amplia sonrisa, se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Anda Draco! Admítelo, te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo porque te parezco divertida. Nada te va a pasar si lo dices. – el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Estás malinterpretando las cosas. – la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si es así. Muchas gracias por salvarme señor Malfoy, estaba terriblemente aburrida. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a tomar un baño de burbujas. Nos vemos…- y con una graciosa reverencia la chica se dio vuelta y con pasos intencionalmente lentos comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Pelirroja! – Ginny sonrió sin que Draco la viera luego se giró con expresión inocente.

-¿Desea algo?

-De verdad eres una buena actriz.- Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¡Y tú eres el ser más terco que he conocido! ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó emocionada y dando saltitos alrededor del rubio. Draco se tragó una sonrisa.

-¿Conoces el bosque de la familia Malfoy? Iremos de picnick.

Y así fue. Draco consiguió de la cocina una canasta llena de dulces y pasteles además de una botella de vino blanco y juntos partieron hacia el pequeño bosque situado más allá del jardín de la mansión. De cerca, Serafina los seguía, inspeccionando el extraño comportamiento de su amo.

Ginny quedó encantada con el bosque, con los altos sicomoros y las hermosas hadas que se paseaban de aquí para allá. Charlaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol donde más tarde Draco le mostró se encontraban las iniciales de sus propios padres.

-Tus papás verdaderamente se amaban.- Draco mostró una sonrisa.

-Se conocieron desde niños. Papá nunca habla de eso pero mi madre me comentó una vez que cuando tenían ocho años él le confesó su amor, y le prometió que se iban a casar. Y así fue.

-¿Dónde está tu padre ahora? – el semblante del rubio se ensombreció.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- Ginny negó con la cabeza.- Lo sentenciaron un año en Azkaban, dijeron que era lo mejor para no causar un revuelo, además nos iban a perdonar a mí y a mi madre. Mi padre aceptó, pero los dementores no fueron muy clementes. Está en San Mungo, en una habitación especial. Los médicos dicen que está en una especia de coma, no quiere regresar o quizás le cueste no lo sé. Creo que sufrió un trauma.

-Lo lamento mucho…- dijo la pelirroja posando su mano sobre la pálida del rubio que la recibió contento.

-No tienes porqué. Cada quien sufre las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Fue duro para ti vivir después de la guerra?- Draco sopesó la pregunta.

-Al principio lo fue, pero no me importaba lo que la gente pensaba y comencé a vivir recluido de todos, sin embargo mi madre nunca abandonó sus buenas costumbres, se negó a no darle la cara a la gente. Al principio realizó varias celebraciones en las que nadie venía, pero después, cuando mi padre cayó enfermo la gente comenzó a interesarse. En esos momentos pensé que mi madre era muy valiente o demasiado ingenua, pero entendí que ella era una Malfoy y el nuevo papel que ejerceríamos era ser valientes y dar la cara. Me costó mucho aprender eso ya que como sabrás soy un cobarde de naturaleza. Pero ahora creo que todo es diferente, la fortuna nos sonríe nuevamente y todo marcha bien.

-Supongo que de las situaciones difíciles podemos sacar algo bueno, tú lo hiciste. Eso significa que no eres un cobarde después de todo.- Draco sonrió tristemente, conmovida, Ginny se acercó a él y se recostó en su hombro. Sorprendido, el rubio se tensó. – es solo un abrazo Malfoy. ¿Nunca te han dado uno?- inquirió la pelirroja subiendo el rostro y observándolo divertida. Draco continuaba en un estado de sopor muy gracioso.- creo no estabas preparado – dijo alejándose, pero cuando estaba precisamente apartándose, la mano del rubio tomó la suya y la obligó a volver a la posición que ocupaba hacía un momento, ésta vez la sorprendida fue ella.

-Si me han abrazado, pero es la primera vez que tú lo haces.- respondió en voz baja y rodeándola con sus brazos.

No sabía porqué pero ahora que ella estaba allí todo era perfecto.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	23. Complicaciones

**Educando a una Weasley**

**Capitulo 23**

**Complicaciones**

Draco supo que había descuidado su trabajo en cuanto vio su escritorio lleno de pergaminos. Al principio, su primera reacción fue echarle la culpa a alguien, (recuerde querido lector que los Malfoys son perfectos, por lo tanto, si ocurre algún imprevisto, la culpa es de los demás) pero luego se dio cuenta de que el único y oxigenado culpable era su esbelta persona. Con un suspiro cansino, se sentó en la silla de cuero y observó la montaña de papel que invadía su oficina.

¿Cómo se había distraído tanto? Él no era reconocido por ser un hombre irresponsable u olvidadizo, es más, Draco nunca olvidaba nada, (excepto sus estúpidos aniversarios con Millicent, y a la propia chica en cuestión) entonces… ¿Cómo podía explicar tal descuido?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y tomó el pergamino más cercano, que se abrió y llegó hasta sus talones mostrándole un contrato con una empresa vecina. ¿Cuándo ellos decidieron establecer relaciones? Se preguntó furioso.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar

-¡ROSCO!- al instante, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura de su socio, Alessandro, vestido con un impoluto traje gris y una mirada furibunda.

-No sé porqué tenía la impresión que ibas a hacer eso, aunque debo confesar que llegó un poco tarde. – Draco hizo una mueca.

-Me puedes explicar qué demonios es este desastre….- dijo con la voz apretada.

-Éste desastre se llama tú descuido, y de verdad eres increíble, te desapareces, apenas vienes, apenas revisas los papeles que te enviamos, tenemos un desorden por tú culpa, pero de una u otra manera nosotros siempre somos los culpables. – Draco trató de calmarse, era obvio que la situación estaba algo tensa.

-Hace varios meses atrás te dije claramente que no deseaba ningún tipo de relación con ésta empresa en particular…- indicó mostrando el pergamino en cuestión.

-Si tuvieras un poco más de tiempo para evaluar las cartas que te mandamos, te habrías dado cuenta de que estamos ganando una millonada.

-No quiero, punto. – Alessandro apretó la mandíbula.

-Malfoy, entiendo que estés hasta los tuétanos con Weasley, pero si el amor te vuelve estúpido, entonces, desenamórate. Porque te está perjudicando.- y sin una palabra más, salió del despacho, dejando a su interlocutor con un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¡No! Eso era imposible, la única vez en su vida que se había enamorado fue cuando vió a su perra Serafina de cachorra jugando en la nieve con una carita tan coqueta que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como un tonto. Ese fue el único día que Draco sintió en su corazón un tibio sentimiento de ternura que lo llenó por completo. Del resto, estaba seguro de que no lo había sentido….

Entonces, su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada.

Ginebra Weasley apareció frente de él riendo, haciendo pucheros, cocinando, leyendo, y sonriendo, no esa sonrisa de cortesía que la gente pone porque no sabe que más hacer, no. Una sonrisa genuina de alegría que iluminaba su rostro y la hacía brillar.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, que de una u otra forma lo había hechizado.

Observó sus manos y recordó dos días atrás cuando juntos se quedaron abrazados en medio del bosque observando las estrellas. Había sido uno de los momentos más cálidos de su vida. ¿Cálidos? Sí, porque la mayoría los sentía fríos.

Recordó la forma en cómo buscó sus manos para darle calor en la noche, esperando que ella no pensara que lo hacía porque de verdad quería tener sus manos entrelazadas, (su triste realidad); recordó como ella suspiraba contra su pecho y la confianza que transmitía estando con él, como si los dos pertenecieran juntos, como si nada los pudiera separar… ¡Un momento! ¿Todo esto lo estaba pensando Draco Malfoy? ¿NUESTRO, Draco Malfoy?

-¡Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco!- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la oficina de su socio.- ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios dices que estoy enamorado?- rugió. Alessandro sonrió para su pesar.

-Es obvio. Nunca te había visto así.

-¿Cómo así?- el moreno rodó los ojos.

-Estúpido, pensando en otras cosas, en las nubes, ajeno a todo, que nada te importa, antes no te importaba nada, pero ahora es diferente, es como si sólo te importara _una_cosa: ella.

-Eso no es verdad – dijo auto convenciéndose.

-Te aconsejo que aclares tu mente, un viaje es una buena opción.

-¿Un viaje?- inquirió el rubio sin entender.

-Tenemos que hacerlo de todos modos. Nos esperan en Japón, Malfoy. Dos largos meses de trabajo para fundar una extensión de la empresa. No quise decírtelo antes porque no quería que lo arruinaras, pero ahora es el momento, nos transportamos mañana. Y créeme, si le dices que no a este proyecto, me retiro, no pretenderé seguir trabajando con un ciego.

Eso le dolió. Se quedó allí parado como un idiota observando a su socio trabajar mientras su mente procesaba la idea. ¿Dos meses? ¿Sin su pelirroja? No, no podría… no ahora.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión….

Tantantanta…. Tantan tantantan… (Música de fondo)

Ginny vió el peso con miedo. Esa semana no había hecho absolutamente nada para acomodar su figura sino todo lo contrario, había comido demasiado. Armándose de valor, se montó y observó la cifra con el corazón en la garganta.

81

¡Genial! Había aumentado un kilo. Con un suspiro de derrota se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el marco.

Hacía tres meses que estaba en casa de la familia Malfoy. Había aprendido muchas cosas y aunque todavía le faltaba mucho, la propia Ginny notaba ciertas mejoras en su personalidad y sus modales. Contempló el cielo gris de esa tarde y lo comparó con su humor melancólico. De repente, observó una pequeña figura acercarse hacia la ventana. Era una lechuza. Le abrió la puerta de la ventana y tomó la misiva entre sus manos, la carta era de Molly.

_Querida Ginny._

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a los pobres nervios de tu madre? Te extraño mi niña. No he oído ni visto nada de ti en estos meses que te has ausentado. ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Olvidaste a Harry? No tomes una decisión precipitada cariño. Quizás cuando decidas regresar notes que haya un cambio. _

_Te ama, tu madre. _

Olvidado a Harry… vaya, esa sí era una pregunta estúpida. Nunca pensó que su corazón pudiera ser tan obstinado, pero la verdad es que lo que sentía por Harry seguía allí respirando en su interior. Por él es que ella se encontraba allí, por él había decidido cambiar y no por él precisamente había aumentado ese estúpido kilo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando una lágrima cayó sobre la carta. Extrañaba a Molly, a sus ataques de pánico y a la ternura que siempre irradiaba. ¿Y si visitaba a su madre? Sería una salida corta y volvería esa misma tarde. Le mostraría a su madre sus nuevos vestidos y le enseñaría un poco de los modales que había aprendido o quizás también podría tocarle una melodía en el piano.

Emocionada ante esa idea, se dirigió al vestidor y sacó un bonito vestido azul, sencillo pero elegante que le gustaba mucho. Se arregló con esmero y salió de su habitación temerosa de ser detenida, sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al enterarse que la mansión estaba vacía. Contenta por su suerte, cerró los ojos y pensó en su casa, el extraño cosquilleo de la desaparición la llenó, pero no se sintió mal sino todo lo contrario… Pronto estaría en casa.

Harry se encontraba en la Madriguera conversando con Ron.

-¿Has pensado en lo que mamá te dijo? – Harry suspiró.

-Lo he pensado mucho Ron. ¿Creías que lo sabía?- Ron mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabía que lo ignorabas. Podrá sonar tonto, pero supuse que nunca te fijarías en Ginny por temor a mí.

-Realmente nunca lo imaginé. Sin embargo en estos últimos días que no la he visto, he recordado las veces que estábamos juntos y creo que en mi interior sabía de sus sentimientos, solo que nunca quise aceptarlos porque es Ginny, nunca la he visto como mujer…

-Hey Harry, se que Ginny no es muy femenina, pero eso quizás en parte sea nuestra culpa. Es la única chica, creció con una cuerda de pelirrojos bandidos y asquerosos. – Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé, la cosa es que no me siento atraído hacia ella. No hay nada en ella que pudiera interesarme. No quiero que te molestes, eres mi amigo y confío en ti, sé que puedo hablar de esto contigo porque sé que me entenderás. Y no quiero lastimar tampoco a Ginny.

-¿Es porque es gorda?

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos hombre! No creas que no me he fijado, te gustan las chicas delgadas.- Harry rodó los ojos.

-Es verdad, quizás sea por el hecho de que Ginny es gorda, o también porque no sé. No me gustan las mujeres que se rían como hombres, o porque ella es muy impulsiva y no piensa bien lo que hace… no sé. No me gusta.

Harry y Ron dieron un respingo cuando escucharon un jarrón estrellarse contra el piso. Se miraron sin entender y con las varitas en mano corrieron hacia la sala. Vieron un jarrón en el piso hecho añicos y un montón de tulipanes regados, no había nadie a la vista. Ron se agachó y miró las flores.

-Son las favoritas de mamá y de Ginny…- dijo con la voz compungida. Harry se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Sería posible que Ginny hubiese regresado a casa justamente cuando él decía eso de ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

.

Draco observaba absorto sus manos. Dos meses, dos meses en Japón, nada más y nada menos. De repente sintió un ruido de pasos aproximarse, levantó la mirada y se quedó estupefacto cuando vió a Millicent al frente suyo.

-Buenas tardes querido prometido. ¿Debería seguir llamándote de esa forma? – Draco carraspeó, Millicent nunca había logrado ponerlo nervioso, hasta ahora… se puso en pie y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse, ella se negó. - ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? – inquirió con los ojos flameantes de rabia.- sé que nunca has sido un hombre atento o cariñoso, pero esto… esto es el colmo.- Draco apretó los dientes furioso. No le gustaba que lo regañaran, y menos Millicent.

-¿Qué quieres Millicent?

-¿Qué quiero?- explotó reticente – quiero que regreses, quiero que te acuerdes que nos vamos a casar pronto y también quiero que recuerdes que eres el novio. – gritó la chica, Draco pestañeó algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Millicent tan exaltada, usualmente la chica era una joven sumisa y callada que nunca reprochaba lo que él decía y que sobre cualquier cosa nunca le llevaba la contraria, por esa razón esa extraña en su despacho le parecía desconocida.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás. Recordó una lejana conversación que había tenido con su madre, recordó sus propias palabras vacías

_Millicent__tiene__todas__las__características__para__ser__mi__esposa.__Punto.__Eso__es__lo__que__interesa._

¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible? Pero claro, era él, Draco Malfoy, el chico que no necesitaba de nadie y que solo deseaba guardar apariencias. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar? Sonrió muy a su pesar, era obvio: Ginebra Weasley.

-No me casaré contigo Millicent.

-¿Qué?

-No habrá boda. No me casaré con alguien que no amo.

-¿¡Desde cuando te importa el amor!- chilló la morena con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos. Draco tragó saliva, esperaba esa pregunta la cosa es que no sabía cómo responderla, o quizás sí, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Lo lamento Millicent.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que había gastado la escasa fortuna que le quedaba en esa estúpida boda pensando que no importaba, de todas formas sería la señora Malfoy, rica e influyente. Ahora, solo era una pobretona a la que toda la sociedad le daría la espalda cuando se enterasen de su verdadera situación. No podía permitirlo, no lo permitiría.

Con un suspiro melodramático se acercó al rubio.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? – no, no lo era.

-Millicent, eso no va a funcionar conmigo.- el rubio se acercó al escritorio, sacó una chequera, firmó y le tendió el papelito a la chica que lo miraba atónita. – espero que eso recompense lo han perdido. Puedes retirarte.

Con el orgullo por el suelo y un porvenir incierto, Millicent Buldstrode salió del edificio deseando matar a Draco Malfoy y hacerlo pagar por lo que acababa de hacer.

.

Cuando Draco llegó casi a la una de la madrugada a la mansión, sintió que algo estaba mal. Su madre obviamente no se encontraba, había decidido pasar unos días acompañando a su padre en el hospital, y la pelirroja… subió las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación. Seguramente estaría dormida. Abrió un poco la puerta y la encontró observando por la ventana.

Al verla, sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido, sus manos empezaron a sudar y se quedó como un tonto observando su silueta. Era obvio. Estaba enamorado de Ginebra Weasley.

Con una sonrisa, tocó la puerta que ya estaba abierta, la chica exaltada se giró.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – inquirió con una sonrisa y acercándose hacia donde la chica se hallaba sentada restregándose los ojos.

-Pensaba. Llegas tarde del trabajo.- observó la muchacha con voz melancólica.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió el rubio tomando el brazo femenino y acercándola para examinarla en la penumbra. Ginny estaba llorando.

-No es nada. Extraño a mi familia.- dijo desviando la mirada. – he estado fuera por tres meses ya, y no es que me queje, pero a veces me pasa. – dijo arreglando una sonrisa. Draco asintió y la abrazó.

-Está bien, eso es normal, supongo…

La cuestión era… ¿Cómo le diría que se iba por dos meses a Japón? No era que fueran algo, pero eran amigos, y con un poco de suerte eso cambiaría. Pero para que eso sucediera, la necesitaba allí, donde estaba, en su casa, en sus dominios, donde él pudiera vigilarla. Ahora, sentía que el futuro era incierto, sentía que estaba a punto de perderla y tenía esa leve sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar y que ésa era la última vez que iba a ver a la pelirroja que lo había enamorado.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Ay Dios! Créanme que no pretendía que el capítulo fuera tan largo, pero supongo que se los debo por la espera. Lo lamento, no sabía qué poner, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Un saludo a todas, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza. Creo que no falta mucho para que el fic termine y debo decir que estoy muy contenta y agradecida de todas ustedes. Fue un capitulo determinante, iba a alargar un poco la cosa o por lo menos esa era la idea principal, pero salió esto, así que bueno… **

**De todos modos no se sientan tristes porque aún falta. Jaja.. **

**Bueno mis niñas, espero sus reviews. Las amo. Un beso**

**Cris. **


	24. Narradores Extraños

**Narradores Extraños**

Draco es una persona sensible querido lector, muy sensible. Verá, un Malfoy es un ser humano muy orgulloso, lleno de numerables virtudes e innumerables defectos… entre esos defectos se encuentra uno terriblemente arraigado a su personalidad. Creo que usted y yo lo sabemos muy bien, a los Malfoys les cuesta perdonar, sobre todo a nuestro elegante y oxigenado protagonista.

Primero, todavía no ha perdonado a Harry Potter por robarle su protagonismo

No ha perdonado a Voldemort por arruinar la vida de su padre

No le ha perdonado a Hermione Granger por aquel golpe en tercer año.

Tampoco había perdonado a Blaise Zabinni por decirle que dentro de esa nevera que aparentaba ser existía una pequeña niña chillona.

Jamás había perdonado a un vecino que le había roto "accidentalmente" la primera escoba que su padre le había regalado.

Y nunca jamás, iba a perdonar a Harry Potter por ocupar el primer lugar en el corazón de la pelirroja.

Harry Potter, siempre Harry Potter, con esas gafas ridículamente redondas, con esos ojos escandalosamente fastidiosos, esa estúpida cicatriz que parecía mal dibujada por un niño de 0 meses y ese sucio complejo de salvador del mundo.

En serio. ¿Qué le veía la gente? ¿Porqué lo encontraban tan jodidamente atractivo? Hizo una mueca. Y continuó observando a los japoneses transeúntes mientras se imaginaba que el suelo que ellos pisaban era la niñita que vivió gaymente…

Vale, vale. Quizás usted estará pensando. ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? Y también seguramente se estará preguntando ¿Ya está en Japón? Y ésta autora le responderá lo siguiente.

Nuestro querido, atractivo y rencoroso rubio pensaba en la niña que vivió gaymente porque tenía la culpa de todos sus males, o eso creía. Y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, sí, Draco ya está en Japón.

¿Raro? No, cruel…

-¿Sigues deprimido? – con un gruñido, Draco se giró a observar a su socio, que se sentó al frente de él con una copa de wisky entre las manos y una mirada divertida. - ¿Quieres que te busque helado? – indicó burlón.

-No estoy deprimido.- negó aún sabiendo que era inútil, lo estaba, y mucho.

-¡Ah! Vamos ricitos de oro. Se nota a leguas que estás furioso. – Draco apretó los dientes.

-¡Lo estoy! ¿Algún problema?

-Para nada. Sabía que algún día una chica rompería tu corazón, pero nunca pensé que sería precisamente Ginebra Weasley. – el rubio rodó los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Alessandro soltó una risita.- ya me imagino cómo sucedió todo…

**A continuación, la historia contada desde la perspectiva del muy guapo Alessandro di Roscco.**

_Ésta era una vez un rubio cruel, malvado, sádico y muy mujeriego. Era conocido por todos como un delicioso (Puajj) don Juán. El rubio cruel, malvado, sádico y muy mujeriego, (lo llamaremos RCMSM para abreviar) rompía los corazones de cada chica inocente que se cruzaba en su camino, un día un joven gallardo y apuesto le dijo lo siguiente:_

_-Créelo Malfoy, llegará el momento en que te harán lo mismo que tú le has hecho a todas esas inocentes señoritas – imagino que sabrás que ese joven gallardo y apuesto soy yo, es obvio. Y para mi mayor satisfacción, Draco Malfoy el RCMSM cayó en las redes del amor, y válgame que esas redes son bien gruesas… _

_Ginebra Weasley, conocida por todos como la babosa admiradora de Harry Potter y su fan número uno. (Grave error, Potty es el peor enemigo de nuestro RCMSM) Como usted ya sabe la historia, solo procederé a exponer los últimos acontecimientos que son de su desconocimiento, y la pequeña parodia se llamará: El rechazo de Weasley. ¿Qué tal? A mí me encantó. _

_Cuando este joven y gallardo ser humano le explicó a su increíble estúpido socio que debíamos partir a Japón por dos meses, su socio entró en pánico, es decir, ¿Irse? ¿Y a Japón? ¡Imposible! _

_Y como todo un gay romanticón que es, comenzó a hacerse ideas locas en su cabeza de él y Weasley paseando por las calles de Japón, de él y Weasley comiendo sushi, de él y Weasley haciendo cosplay, de él y Weasley comprando los muñequitos esos satánicos que tanto les gustan a los japoneses… ¿Captó la idea, cierto?_

_Y como sé que es todo un sádico y pervertido y porque también sé que es hombre, o por lo menos lo aparenta, también se habrá imaginado cosas sucias con Weasley. Y no coma cuento, porque los hombres en lo único que pensamos es en sexo. Olvídese de esas ideas mariconas del amor y bla bla bla. Abran los ojos…_

_En fin, la cosa es que nuestro ingenuo RCMSM decidió, como todas ustedes querían, pedirle a la pelirroja que se fuera con él a Japón, más o menos fue así:_

_-Weasley. Soy perfecto, mi piel es nívea y pulcra como el cristal. Tengo dinero en todos los bancos del mundo, hablo y salen galeones. Además de ello, estoy super bien dotado. Tengo tres piernas y ¿sabes qué? Cada pierna te ama más que al dinero. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Japón? _

_-¡Oh! – Con voz maricona- Harry Potter es el hombre más hermoso del mundo, sus ojos verdes refulgen cual esmeralda, sus labios son tan hermosos, cual majar en el desierto. Lo amo, y lo deseo. Por lo tanto, no puedo irme contigo. Quiero rebajar y convertirme en su niña dorada, en la niña que vivió en su corazón, en la elegida…._

_Y ¡Crack! El corazón del rubio se partió en mil pedazos incontables. ¿Triste? No, no es tristeza, es el karma. _

_**¡No lean al inútil de Roscco! Todo lo que él dice es mentira. Y la pelirroja no dijo eso, y yo no soy tan superficial… (Es un gusto para mí escribirles desde éste medio, muchas gracias a todas por adorarme, yo también lo hago). ¡Cállate Roscco o te despido!**_

_**La situación fue totalmente diferente, yo, muy ingenuamente pensé que sería muy… ¿Cómo decirlo de manera que no suene gay? ¿Romántico? Es la única palabra que se me ocurre, en fin, pensé que sería genial pedirle a la pelirroja que viniera conmigo a Japón, pensé que se podría divertir mucho, además, no soy tan mala compañía, y me pareció que sería perfecto alegrarla con esa propuesta. Trataré de contarles lo mejor que pueda lo que sucedió, fue más o menos así…**_

_**La habitación estaba en penumbras, como recordarán, al instante sentí el aroma de la pelirroja impregnada en el lugar y en vez de asquearme, aspiré el aire atontado (últimamente me pongo tonto de nada) como saben, el último capítulo quedó cuando nos abrazamos, y mis pensamientos no fueron muy halagadores…**_

_**Verán, no soy una persona que tenga presentimientos, actúo guiado por la razón, o eso me gusta pensar. Pero al momento que sostuve a la rojiza entre mis brazos tuve un extraño sentimiento de que pronto las cosas no iban a ser iguales, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero la idea me asustó y apreté mi abrazo sin querer soltarla y aunque suene estúpido, no quería dejarla ir. Entonces, en un momento de delirio y sólo para hacerla sentir mejor me propuse la idea de invitarla a Japón. Por un breve momento imaginé su cara de alegría y eso me incentivó a alejarla un poco de mí y decir más o menos lo siguiente:**_

_**-Hey, te tengo una sorpresa. – ella frunció el ceño mirándome con confusión, yo sonreí levemente, me gustaba esa mirada que hacía…- Mañana partiré a Japón, la empresa tiene un proyecto grande y no puedo faltar. ¿Quisieras venir conmigo? La pasaríamos genial, además, podrías aprender a hacer la comida de allá y cuando regreses montamos un restaurant, yo podría ayudarte…- explicaba atropelladamente encantado con la idea, entonces, ella me interrumpió.**_

_**-No. – sentí que una piedra bajaba por mi garganta. Por inercia me alejé su cuerpo, me sentía como si hubiese recibido un golpe en pleno pecho, de esos que dejan a uno incapaz de formular palabra o siquiera respirar. – lo lamento Draco pero… No puedo irme contigo, no ahora. **_

_**-¿Porqué?- no reconocí mi propia voz, sonaba extraña, dolida y apretada. **_

_**La vi vacilar, luego se acercó a la ventana y observó la noche con una mirada distante. **_

_**-Hay cosas que no puedo evitar hacer, hay cosas que quiero hacer y las evito…- reconocí la frase de Plomuth en su poema Desdichas del hombre y sentí que esa chica no era la misma que había entrado hacía tres meses atrás. - no lo entenderías si te lo explico pero, vine acá con un motivo, y hasta ahora no he logrado nada de lo que me he propuesto. **_

_**-¿Rebajar? – sentí que mi pregunta le dolió porque se encogió un poco, pero no me arrepentí de haberla formulado, porque yo me sentía roto por dentro, necesitaba que ella también me acompañara en mi desdicha, porque no soy un hombre que se hunde solo, en eso sí que no soy egoísta. **_

_**-No sólo eso…**_

_**-¡Ah!- sonreí con cinismo- ¡Claro! Enamorar al increíble Harry Potter. ¡Vaya sí que lo tienes hasta los huesos! – exclamé cruzándome de brazos y dejando relucir mi ingenio slytherin. La pelirroja sonrió sin ánimos. **_

_**-Suena algo tonto cuando tú lo dices. – indicó con voz apagada. **_

_**-Suena estúpido de la boca de cualquiera, no sólo de la mía. – solté con desprecio- no entiendo por qué quieres…**_

_**-¿Alguna vez te han herido el orgullo?- muchas veces… ella me miró con sus ojos que estaban algo grises por la oscuridad de la noche, sentí que su mirada penetraba en mi alma, me sentí invadido y cohibido, ella la apartó percibiendo eso quizás… - lo lamento Draco. ¿Podrías dejarme, por favor? No es correcto que un hombre esté en la habitación de una dama a éstas horas de la noche…- intentó ser humorística, pero su comentario no tuvo el efecto deseado. **_

_**Caminé hacia la puerta con los puños apretados de rabia. ¿Porqué yo nunca obtenía nada de lo que quería? ¿Porqué siempre Harry Potter? Quería partirle la cara. Deseé decir algo más, irme con la última palabra porque ésa era mi costumbre, así era como yo mismo me reconocía, pero últimamente las cosas se me habían salido de las manos, pero no ésta vez. Me detuve en la puerta y me giré un poco para decir**_

_**-¿Sabes? Eres una chica desaliñada, torpe, olvidadiza, gorda y muy parecida a un ogro cuando te despiertas. ¿Crees que cualquiera verá a través de eso? ¿Realmente lo crees?- pregunté encarándola. Ella se giró y me miró casi con lástima, eso me enfureció aún más.**_

_**-Adiós Draco. **_

_**Impotente, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera sería inútil, salí de la habitación, y heme aquí, en Japón con ni estúpido socio que no deja de sonreír como un idiota por mi desgracia. **_

_**Ahora, las dejo de vuelta con la autora, no estoy de ánimos para agregar algo más…**_

¿Me extrañaron queridos lectores? ¡No lo creo! ¡Tenían muy buena compañía! Regresando a la historia, ya saben lo que ocurre en Japón, pero… ¿No les da curiosidad saber qué sucede en la mansión de los Malfoy?

Narcissa observó la carta que su hijo le había dejado en la habitación y suspiró. Conocía los sentimientos de Draco y sabía que le gustaba la pelirroja, pero también conocía los sentimientos de Ginny y sabía que ella no veía a Draco de esa forma. Observó por la ventana y la vió pasear en el jardín con Serafina, la postura de la chica ya no era desgarbada como antes, ahora caminaba recta y con gracia, pero también alcaida. Narcissa ladeó un poco la cabeza examinando a su alumna. Quizás la falta de Draco podría hacerla recapacitar, quizás al verse sola pudiera pensar bien las cosas y sopesar quien realmente ocupaba su corazón.

Ginny paseaba por los jardines de la mansión acompañada por Serafina. Increíblemente, se sentía sola. Esa mañana el rubio había partido a su viaje de negocios y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, no lo culpaba, sabía que él estaba molesto por haberlo rechazado, pero es que ella no se podía ir dejando que todo se fuera al traste, no, ella tenía que demostrarle al mundo que sí podía ser una verdadera señorita, y eso iba a hacer.

El verano pasó, pronto las flores comenzaron a marchitarse y los árboles a desnudarse quedando vulnerables al frío que paulatinamente iba tomando fuerza. Narcissa observó el correo que Niles le traía con asombro. Eran más de veinte invitaciones para bailes de diferentes familias, suspiró con pesar, ella sabía el porqué de tanto alboroto, todo era por el cambio de su pupila. Levantó la cabeza y la observó al otro lado de la mesa comiendo ensalada lentamente, bocado por bocado, tal como Narcissa la había inculcado. Su espalda estaba recta, y como era debido, no estaba apoyada al respaldo de la silla, supuso que las piernas de la chica estarían cruzadas debajo de la mesa y aunque sabía que debía sentir satisfacción, no lo hacía, estaba decepcionada, no sólo su pupila había transformado sus modales, sino que también ya había rebajado siete kilos. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la suave voz de la pelirroja llamar su atención.

-¿Ocurre algo? – la rubia negó con la cabeza algo aturdida. La muchacha asintió levemente – Estos últimos días he estado maquinando una idea y creo que es el momento oportuno para exponerla…- Narcissa asintió algo abrumada por la palabra "maquinar" era la primera vez que se la escuchaba, la vieja Ginny hubiese dicho algo como "He pensado" no una frase tan rebuscada, se regañó nuevamente porque se suponía que debía estar satisfecha…

-Adelante – la apremió algo temerosa. La pelirroja carraspeó de una manera tan elegante que Narcissa estuvo segura que la superaba con creces.

-Quisiera saber si el mes que viene podríamos celebrar mi introducción a la sociedad. Sé que todas las chicas de la aristocracia tienen una, y aunque yo no lo sea, quisiera que me realizara esa última petición.

-Por supuesto – afirmó Narcissa

-También me gustaría realizar la lista de invitados, si no es mucho el atrevimiento.

-Como desees.

-Muchas gracias. Pido permiso para retirarme, no tengo más apetito.- Narcissa asintió mareada. La pelirroja se levantó y con movimientos lentos se retiró a su habitación dejando a la rubia con un amargo sabor en la boca, observó el plato de la muchacha y notó que si había comido dos pedacitos de lechuga era demasiado…

**CONTINUARÁ. **


	25. El Cisne

**El Cisne**

_¡La moda es ser pelirrojo! _

_¿Recuerda aquellos viejos días donde las rubias eran las únicas mujeres que conseguían marido? ¿Castañas? ¡Ni de chiste! No eran tan exóticas. ¿Las cabello negro? ¡Demasiado vampiresas! ¿Las pelirrojas? ¡Muy chillonas! Pero como ya de sobra sabemos, los tiempos cambian mi querido lector, y las personas también._

_¿Recuerdan a la torpe señorita Weasley? La chica desafortunada que se emborrachó en el baile dedicado al niño que vivió y no sólo eso, sino que su amor declaró al frente de todos, ¿La recuerdan? Muchos la veían como un chiste, otros con lástima porque era gorda y demasiado masculina como para atraer a un buen partido. Pero no se deje engañar querido lector, porque ésta autora le tiene un jugoso chisme. ¡Ginebra Weasley es la chica más famosa de la sociedad! ¿Sorprendido? ¡Todavía falta!_

_Ésta autora ha recibido una cordial invitación a una fiesta en honor a la pelirroja previamente nombrada, y no es cualquier fiesta, es su introducción a la sociedad. _

_La gente ya está disparatada buscando qué usar, se dice que todos asistirán porque ni de chiste se pierden el magno evento donde esperan que ocurra algo INCREÍBLE. Pero esto no es todo, ha llegado a los oídos de ésta autora que Harry Potter y la familia Weasley fueron invitados a la mansión Malfoy, donde será el acontecimiento. No imagino cómo la familia Weasley accederá ir a terreno enemigo considerando que la última visita del trío dorado fue todo menos amistosa. _

_Ahora, he sabido que Draco Malfoy lleva un mes y medio fuera de la zona, está en Japón haciendo negocios y ésta autora no deja de preguntarse si él también asistirá a la celebración y si lo hace, créame que será el primero en sufrir un ataque al corazón al ver su casa repleta de pelirrojos y de un personaje en particular que detesta con toda su alma. _

_Quizás desee saber qué he oído acerca de la chica en cuestión, y lamento decepcionarlos querido lector, pero Ginebra Weasley no se ha dejado ver por nadie desde la última fiesta de los Zayeck, ni siquiera sus amigas han tenido ocasión de verla para compartir una tarde de té, nada. Muchos especulan que quizás está preparando una sorpresa para sus invitados, y si eso es cierto, solo queda decir que no faltaré a esa fiesta, y si usted ya recibió su invitación le aconsejo que tampoco deje de ir, y para aquellos que han sido renegados de éste evento, solo me queda consolarlos diciéndoles que estaré atenta a cualquier cosa que ocurra para hacérselos saber, mis ojos estarán abiertos y mis oídos más que dispuestos a oír todo aquello que no debería oír._

_**Columna de Chismes del Profeta.**_

…

-¿¡Me puedes explicar qué rayos es esto!- chilló Ron agitando una elegante invitación entre sus manos. La señora Weasley se la arrebató con un movimiento brusco y acercó sus gafas para poder leer el contenido, sus ojos castaños se movían con increíble velocidad y se abrían de asombro al leer cada palabra. Cuando levantó el rostro, éste estaba lívido y la boca la tenía ligeramente abierta.

De repente, la puerta de la Madriguera se abrió, y al mismo tiempo la chimenea sonó con un estridente "Clack" dos voces se escucharon simultáneamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?

La señora Weasley fue consciente de que la puerta del jardín también se abrió y percibió el olor de su marido acercarse.

-¿Molly? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¡Madre! ¿Ginny es rica?

Pestañeó varias veces, obligándose a reaccionar, observó a todos a su alrededor, Hermione la miraba expectante, Ron tenía las orejas rojas, George releía la carta una y otra vez, hasta él lucía sorprendido, y su esposo, tenía el ceño fruncido y la invitación en la mano abierta.

-Debo sentarme…- susurró, de reojo vió que Hermione, siempre tan atenta, le acercó una silla y la instó a sentarse en ella.

-¿Necesita algo?- inquirió agachándose para quedar a la altura de la mujer.

-¡Lo que necesita es decirnos qué rayos sucede! ¿Por qué Ginny nos manda ésta invitación y cómo demonios llegó a casa de los Malfoy?

-¡Calla Ron! ¿No ves que tu madre está alterada?

-Molly...- la voz de su esposo pareció brindarle algo de tranquilidad, lo miró tratando de refugiarse en él.- Puedes contarnos cariño...- el hombre le apretó la mano y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Ginny, mi pobre niña… Yo no sé a dónde se fue, solo sé que quería cambiar, quería agradarle a Harry, quería rebajar y convertirse en toda una señorita de esas elegantes, pero jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé que pudiera llegar a casa de los Malfoy.

-Bueno quizás está bien, quizás se esté ganando el afecto de la mamá de Malfoy y esté esperando que ésta muera para ser la única heredera- sonrió George- ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

-Ginny nunca haría eso…- negó Hermione.

-¿Ginny sería rica?- preguntó Ron ya no tan furioso. – Podría comprarme una nueva escoba, hasta podría llevarnos a vivir a esa casa, botaríamos a Malfoy y problema resuelto.- sonrió con ojos soñadores.- ¡Merlín! ¡Esto es genial!

-¡Madura Ronald! – exclamó Hermione algo cabreada. – Es obvio que Ginny nunca tramaría algo tan vil. Ron hizo una mueca.

-Si Hermione Teresa de Calplota.

-Es Calcuta, no te atrevas a burlarte de los muertos, si tú…

-¡Basta!- gritó una alterada Molly- ¡Merlín! ¿No ven que mi niña está con esa gente? ¿Qué tal si le han hecho daño? ¡O peor aún! ¿Y si la tienen como una esclava?

-¿Se imaginan? Quizás quisieron vengarse porque Harry les quitó a Dobby, Dobby era excelente cocinero…- comentó George distraído.

-¡Y Ginny también lo es!- afirmó Ron molesto nuevamente. – Quizás…

Hermione bufó exasperada y les dio un golpe a cada pelirrojo en la cabeza.

-¡Parece que tienen algodón de azúcar en vez de cerebro! Es obvio que Ginny no está ahí como una esclava, sino, no cabría posibilidad de que le hicieran una fiesta, además, si prestan atención, la invitación dice claramente que Narcissa Malfoy tiene el honor de invitarnos a la introducción de sociedad de la señorita Ginebra blablablá, es obvio que aquí está sucediendo algo más…

-A ver señorita sabiduría, ilumínanos…- comenzó Ron sarcástico- ¿Qué nos dice tu musculoso cerebro que está ocurriendo?- Hermione se sonrojó, y carraspeando continuó.

-Pues es obvio que Narcissa Malfoy es una mujer influyente en la alta sociedad, y sabe de cosas elegantes. La observé en el baile que le hicieron a Harry y mostraba un interés particular en Ginny, como si quisiera no sé…

-¿Educarla?

-¡Exacto George! Educarla, como si de verdad quisiera… Ayudarla…- dijo con duda.

-¿Educar a una Weasley? ¿Acaso está loca? – dijo Ron- ¡Ginny es la chica menos chica que he visto en mi vida!

-¡Ronald!- exclamó la señora Weasley furiosa.

-¡Lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad!

-Ginny nunca me habló de esa mujer…

-No la culpes madre, es obvio que si te hubiese confesado sus planes tú jamás la hubieses dejado ir.- indicó George mirando a su madre con cariño.

-Por supuesto que no.

-La cosa es que ya sabemos que Ginny está en casa de los Malfoy, la pregunta es… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Todos hicieron silencio al escuchar el comentario de Ron, es cierto, ya sabían dónde se encontraba la pequeña de los Weasley, el primer misterio había sido revelado, pero... ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora iremos a la fiesta como si nada hubiese sucedido…- todos los presentes se giraron para observar al señor Weasley.

-¿Pretendes dejarla allá?- chilló su esposa.

-Molly, si ha sobrevivido hasta este tiempo creo que por dos semanas mas no le sucederá nada. Además, Ginny nunca ha tenido una fiesta de ésta magnitud, y tengo entendido que es el sueño de toda chica. No podemos arruinárselo…

-¡Pero los Malfoy!...

-Los Malfoy, Ron, son los que están ayudando a tu hermana, por lo tanto debemos ser agradecidos con ellos. Y les prohíbo, a todos, hacer algo que la vaya a avergonzar. Imagino que esa fiesta estará repleta de gente importante y muy elegante, nosotros debemos dar lo mejor para no dejar mal a nuestra Ginny.- el señor Weasley se levantó, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer cuatro libros sobre la mesa.- cada uno, tome el suyo. – todos intrigados se acercaron y tomaron los libros.

-¿Libro de etiqueta para tontos? – Leyó Ron asqueado.- ¿Es un chiste?

-Voy muy en serio, si vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros y hacer a nuestra Ginny orgullosa, nosotros también necesitamos educación, es hora de Educar a los Weasley.

Ginny observó la casa ajetreada con ansiedad. Todos los sirvientes planeaban el baile con esmero y dedicación, como si estuviesen emocionados porque la mansión Malfoy se vestía de fiesta una vez más. Ginny tenía entendido que la última vez que Narcissa había realizado una fiesta había sido muchos, muchísimos años atrás. Al recordar a su mentora un extraño sentimiento de tristeza invadió su ser.

Narcissa no estaba satisfecha, estaba… decepcionada, y por más que Ginny trataba de buscar una razón obvia no podía. Se esmeraba, de veras que sí, trataba de hablar correctamente, caminaba como una musa lo haría, comía con excelentes modales y sus profesores ya no se quejaban de su inapropiado comportamiento, es más, estaban encantados con la nueva Ginny, como les gustaba llamarla, entonces, ¿Porqué Narcissa no la miraba con orgullo? ¿Por qué no le decía que estaba haciendo olímpicos progresos? ¿Por qué? La idea la hacía molestar, ella pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero cada vez que buscaba los ojos de Narcissa no encontraba ese sentimiento de aprobación que tanto necesitaba, sino uno muy diferente.

Decidió alejarse del bullicio de la sala y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos, sus pasos distraídos la guiaron hacia un dormitorio en particular, el de Draco. Al ver la puerta de la habitación se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su sarcasmo y su rara ternura, extrañaba que estuviera tan pendiente de ella e incluso extrañaba hacerlo sonreír por cualquier locura. Sin saber muy bien porqué, abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación iluminada por la ventana cuyas cortinas estaban corridas. Observó el lugar con una sonrisa, ciertamente el sitio era Draco hecho en mueble. Todo se parecía a él, el sofá de cuero negro, la mesa de noche, la cama de dos plazas, todo. Inhaló el aroma masculino con un placer que no había sentido en días y de repente un sentimiento de soledad albergó su ser y se preguntó qué hubiese sucedido si hubiese aceptado el viaje con Draco… Quizás en ese momento estuviesen comiendo en un fino restaurant, o paseando por la ciudad de Tokio divirtiéndose y burlándose de los excéntricos atuendos que encontrarían. Con un suspiro de tristeza se sentó en la cama y examinó lo que había sido de su vida desde que Draco se fue. Notó que se había sumergido en una especie de monotonía que nunca había sentido y se preguntó si valdría la pena.

_Todo por Harry…_

Le dijo la voz de su memoria, el daimon que hablaba en su interior, la conciencia que Sócrates solía llamar como una pequeña divinidad que todos los seres humanos poseían… ¡Vaya! Con una risita se burló de su propio pensamiento tan inteligente.

-¿Te estás convirtiendo en una nerd, Ginny?- se preguntó cayendo de espaldas contra el colchón y disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama. Acercó la almohada a sí y aspiró el aroma…- es como si Draco estuviera aquí. – sonrió nuevamente. – creo que me mudaré de habitación. – dijo acomodándose mejor y entonces cayó dormida…

Se encontraba en una habitación de hotel, era lo único que podía notar porque todo estaba a oscuras, caminó hacia la cama dónde una figura masculina parecía estar sentada.

-¿Draco? – preguntó sin creerlo, no es posible, él estaba en Japón. Entonces, la figura se giró a observarla, en la penumbra no podía ver su rostro, pero era demasiado consciente de la mirada sobre su cuerpo examinándola. - ¿Eres tú?- su voz sonaba temerosa y a la vez anhelante, como si de verdad quisiera que fuera él. Su corazón palpitaba vertiginosamente en su cavidad y se dio cuenta de que quería verlo, realmente quería verlo. La figura se puso en pie lentamente, y caminó hacia ella, Ginny casi chilla de alegría cuando lo vió, era él. Draco Malfoy estaba frente suyo. Se veía diferente, tenía el cabello más corto, ya no lo llevaba a la altura de las mejillas, sino que tenía un mechón que le caía en la frente algo ladeado, Ginny sonrió al verle el corte asiático, se veía increíblemente bien. Tenía sombra de barba incipiente de días sin afeitarse y lo comparó con un modelo de esos de corazón de bruja.

Él la miró con sorna, sin creer que ella estuviese allí.

-Estoy borracho…- murmuró con voz torpe. – Muy borracho.- Ginny soltó una risita.

-¿En serio?- inquirió acercándose a él y acariciando su mejilla - ¿Por qué te emborrachaste? – Lo sintió relajarse ante su tacto, Ginny lo tomó del hombro y lo acercó más a ella, quería abrazarlo. Draco hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma y sintiendo una extraña felicidad extenderse en su interior. ¡Demonios! Ese alcohol japonés sí que era bueno.

-Debo tomar esto más seguido..- murmuró el rubio apartándose un poco y tomando la cabeza femenina para girarla hacia él y sin esperar demasiado, unió sus labios con los de ella.

Ginny sintió muchas cosas, sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, sintió que sus manos cosquilleaban y que sus labios ardían en llamas, sintió como él la apretaba contra sí y sintió sus labios demandantes sobre los suyos, mordiendo y lamiendo, poseyéndola entera. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y murió en la boca masculina, sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello con exquisita reverencia y casi pierde el equilibrio.

¿Era un sueño? ¡Por favor que no terminara!

-Dime que eres tú…- escuchó la voz agonizante del rubio- dime que viniste, que te quedarás conmigo…

Ginny fue consciente de muchas cosas en ese momento, recordó las invitaciones que hacía dos semanas había mandado a entregar, recordó la carta de confirmación que su madre le había mandado, también recordó el vestido que estaba listo sobre su cama para que ella lo usara, recordó a los criados, corriendo de esquina en esquina arreglando todo, también recordó que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y todo la abrumó de repente. Sintió a Draco alejarse, no, no quería que se fuera, lo tomó de la cadena de plata que estaba sobre su pecho con fuerza, pero ésta se rompió, Draco se estaba yendo, dejándola sola en la nada…

Con una ahogada exclamación, Ginny despertó sentándose en la cama. Observó su alrededor con el corazón en la garganta, buscando al rubio pero sin encontrarlo. Sentía su mano algo dolorida y cuando la levantó se dio cuenta de que tenía algo entre ellas, con asombro, observó la cadena de plata que Draco llevaba siempre de su cuello.

¿El sueño había sido real?

-¡Señorita Ginny! – la puerta de la habitación de abrió, y Sophie, la chica que la arreglaría frunció el ceño al verla allí, pero no dijo nada – señorita, todo está listo menos usted, vamos, su vestido espera. – y acercándose a ella la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación de Draco.

Draco se despertó con el corazón en la garganta, observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo, se levantó y vió hasta detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Pelirroja? – gritó esperanzado, ¿Había sido un sueño? Se pasó las manos por la cabeza confundido, fue a tomarse la cadena de plata para que su frío lo despertara, pero no estaba allí, confundido estudió el piso buscando la cadena, caminó hacia la cama y buscó entre las sábanas, nada.

-¡Malfoy! – Con un gruñido, salió de la habitación hacia la puerta que daba al corredor, la abrió y encontró la figura de su socio que estaba sonriente.- ¡Vaya! Luces terrible.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a recordarte que dentro de una hora tenemos un almuerzo con el señor Yukimora, alista todo, hoy nos vamos…- y sin decir nada más, se alejó por el pasillo.

Era cierto, ese día regresarían a casa. Se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de despertarse, hoy, hoy…

Hoy vería a su pelirroja. Sonrió, bueno, quizás no debería contentarse tanto, después de todo lo rechazó por conquistar a Harry, pero aún así, estaba feliz porque iba a volver a casa, porque iba a ver a su madre y sobretodo la vería a ella. Un vago pensamiento lo asaltó. ¿Y si se había marchado? ¿Y si finalmente había conquistado al niño que vivió gaymente y se habían ido felices?

Entró en pánico.

-No, no… Calma Draco, calma. – se sentó en la cama y observó varias bolsas llena de regalos, todos para ella. No había podido evitarlo. Le había comprado sombreros con cara de conejo, esos mangas que eran muy famosos, un anillo muy lindo que le había costado una fortuna, también le había comprado un kimono que le recordó mucho a ella, un abanico tradicional y muchos té, sólo para hacerla sufrir. Le compró como diez peluches de esos que eran increíblemente tiernos, en fin. Era una maleta de regalos para Ginny. Y estaba ansioso por entregárselos, y si en dado caso y para su mala suerte, la chica se había ido, pues él la iría a buscar, no importa si se encontraba en casa de Harry Potter, iría, rompería la puerta, mataría a Harry y la reclamaría como suya. ¡Sí! Eso haría, pero primero necesitaba un baño urgente, una afeitada y luego, practicar unos hechizos desarmadores, y esto último, era lo más importante, y solo tenía una hora. ¡Maldición!

La señora Weasley miró el reloj por enésima vez

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. ¡Ton! ¡Ton!

-Son las seis…- afirmó mirando la invitación, era hora de la tan esperada fiesta. Observó el libro que su marido le había dado dos semanas atrás y trató de recordar todo lo leído, no supo si eran los nervios o qué, pero increíblemente, todo se le olvidó y justo cuando iba a tomarlo para repasar, escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Lista señora Weasley? – era Hermione, Molly apartó el libro con tristeza y se levantó asintiendo, luego examinó a la castaña y sonrió. La chica se veía realmente hermosa, cargaba un vestido negro que la hacía ver esbelta y halagaba mucho su figura.

-¡Hermione! Oh, que hermosa te ves. – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó.

-Pensé que esto sería adecuado, no quería ir con algo sencillo.

-¡Estás preciosa! A mi Ron le encantará…

-¿Encantarme qué? – las dos se giraron y observaron al pelirrojo bajar las escaleras acompañado de Harry.

-¡Vaya Herm! Estás hermosa…- dijo el azabache con una sonrisita.- ¿Cierto Ron? – éste tenía las orejas rojas.

-Eh… sí, eso, lo que sea. ¿Listo madre?

-Sólo falta tu padre.

-¡Ya estamos listos! Debo decir que tengo todo el libro en la cabeza y que todas las señoritas querrán bailar conmigo…- afirmó un muy contento George que venía con su padre. La señora Weasley lo miró con sospecha y se acercó a él con la mano tendida.

-George…- lo apremió expectante, éste abrió los ojos ofendido.

-¡Madre! ¿Cómo crees que llevaría algún producto de Sortilegios Weasley a la fiesta?

-¡George!- éste rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, está bien…- y llevándose la mano en los bolsillos sacó un peo líquido, una abeja silbadora, una mano levantadora de faldas, un par de orejas, y diversos objetos para molestar, su madre sonrió.

-Gracias.- el pelirrojo hizo una mueca fastidiado, eso era lo malo de las madres, que te arrebataban todas las buenas ideas.

-Es hora de irnos…- anunció el señor Weasley abriendo la puerta de entrada y llevando en mano la invitación que sería el medio de traslado.- recuerden, todos compórtense como es debido, George, nada de bromas, Ron, trata de no lanzarte contra la mesa de comida, controla tus ansias, Molly cariño, sólo está permitido dos vasos de ponche, Hermione, estás preciosa y Harry, bueno, eh… siempre estás bien- el aludo sonrió divertido- andando.- entonces, todos extendieron sus manos y tocaron la invitación.

El extraño viaje comenzó, todos se sintieron algo mareados, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, todo el malestar culminó porque lo que vieron, los dejó asombrados.

Malfoy Mannor era una belleza, la mansión más orgullosa y elegante que habían visto.

-Esto ha cambiado mucho…- susurró Hermione admirada. Y era cierto, la lúgubre y oscura mansión había sido reemplazada por un lugar esbelto, brilloso y encantador. Los jardines de enfrente eran sencillamente admirables, había un camino que llegaba hacia una pequeña redoma adornada con una fuente donde se representaban los doce dioses griegos posando alegremente, la fachada de la mansión estaba sostenía por dos columnas clásicas de marfil y la vista era tan gloriosa que sintieron que estaban en otro mundo.

-Ojalá que nombren a Ginny heredera…- susurró George - ¿Creen que podemos llevar a cabo el crimen ésta noche?

-Lo estoy pensando…- respondió un Ron embelesado. Hermione soltó una risita.

-Andando…- los apremió.

Si la parte de afuera los dejó enamorados, la exquisita decoración dentro los dejó sin habla. Todo era fino, imagine el salón de baile más sofisticado y romántico. ¿Listo? Multiplique ese salón por mil y quizás se acerque al estilo que describo.

Todo era como en un cuento de hadas, la pista de baile relucía atrayente, invitado a todos a bailar, los músicos ataviados con sus túnicas negras tocaban una melodía suave, acorde con el momento. Los colores que reinaban era el rojo. Habían muchas flores rojas complementadas con otros estilos tan exóticos que parecían artificiales, pero el olor daba prueba de su veracidad.

Habían velas que alumbraban el lugar tenuemente, dándole un aspecto romántico y enternecedor. Los asientos eran de terciopelo, exquisitamente acomodados. La mesa de postres era increíble y la de salados aún más.

-Siento que estoy en uno de mis mejores sueños…- murmuró Ron.

-¿Conocen a ésta gente?- inquirió George mirando alrededor. Ciertamente, todos parecían desconocidos, y los miraban como si fuesen animales exóticos o una curiosidad. – Vaya, si que somos el centro de atención.

-La aristocracia del mundo mágico…- dijo Hermione examinando a todos los invitados que estaban charlando cómodamente en el lugar y aquellos que iban llegando.

-¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ron sintiéndose fuera de lugar y algo incómodo por estar acaparando todas las miradas.

-Sonríe…- propuso Hermione – no así tonto, pareces un maniaco.

-Tranquilo Ron, relájate.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque todos te admiran y adoran…- Harry rodó los ojos.

-¡Ah! – exclamó Hermione sorprendida. – Es Narcissa Malfoy…- toda la familia se giró hacia las escaleras principales (que eran gigantes) y observaron con sorpresa a la mencionada, sí, Harry la recordaba muy bien. Seguía siendo la muy distinguida mujer que adoraba a su hijo más que a cualquier cosa.

Todos los invitados hicieron silencio cuando la rubia apareció, ataviada con un pálido vestido verde que la hacía ver muy elegante. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido delicadamente en un tirabuzón y el maquillaje era tenue pero igual de hermoso, la mujer estaba impecable.

Como buena anfitriona, bajó las escaleras y saludó a cada invitado, dedicándole una sonrisa y dándole las gracias por haber acudido al evento. Los Weasley se tensaron cuando la vieron acercarse.

-Buenas noches – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos se quedaron callados. Hermione pasó la mirada sobre cada pelirrojo. El señor Weasley estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca continuamente sin saber muy bien qué decir, su esposa no se veía mucho mejor, miraba a la rubia de la cabeza a los pies sin disimular su asombro, la mujer parecía una adolescente comparada con ella, George tenía las cejas en alto, Ron las orejas rojas y los labios fruncidos y Harry… él se veía algo incómodo.

-Buenas noches señora Malfoy. Estamos muy agradecidos por haber recibido su invitación, aunque no parezca…- agregó por lo bajo, la Malfoy asintió entendiendo que todos estaban muy… sorprendidos por todo aquello.

-Es un honor que estén en mi casa. Realmente dudaba si iban a venir, pero me alegro de que lo hicieran. Ginebra estará muy feliz de verlos.

-¿Dónde está ella?- explotó la señora Weasley sin disimular su prisa.

-Dentro de unos minutos bajará. – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa – No se preocupe, ella también está impaciente por encontrarse con su familia. Si quisieran hacerme el honor de acompañarme… Como familiares de la chica, me gustaría presentarles a los invitados.

Más incómodos de cómo se encontraban al principio, y sin capacidad de negarse, siguieron a la mujer por el salón, conocieron a diferentes personas, la mayoría de ellas tan estúpidas como aparentaban ser.

-¿Ese no es Harry Potter?- rugió María P. tomando los hombros de sus dos amigas que se quejaron por la fuerza empleada de la chica.

Cris se giró hacia la dirección dónde apuntaba la morena y achicó los ojos.

-No sé porqué rayos dejé los lentes..- se quejó. Constancia abrió la boca de asombro.

-¡Es él! Lo vi una vez en Corazón de Bruja. Vaya, es bajito…- Cris sonrió.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí.

-Mjum…- las chicas se voltearon al escuchar ese sonido tan familiar. Vieron a Lady Irumdanb, ataviada con un lindo vestido morado y su cabello gris sujeto en la nuca con un elegante moño. – No me gusta para nada esto…- murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Consntanza.

-¿Dónde está el oxigenado bueno para nada? – inquirió a su vez la anciana.

-Está en un viaje de negocios – informó Cris – honestamente dudo que venga esta noche.- al escuchar eso, la anciana volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-¿Será que Ginny bailará con Harry?- se preguntó María P. muy emocionada.

-Sólo espero que esto no termine en desastre.

-¿Porqué dice eso? – saltó Cris algo molesta por el misterio que se traía la vieja.

-¿Nunca has leído las novelas niña? Estas situaciones pasan muy a menudo, cuando el protagonista se aleja y deja a su damisela en peligro a merced de los cuervos y luego, en el momento más crucial y menos esperado, aparece arruinando todo. Me temo que eso sucederá ésta noche.

-¿Usted se refiere a Draco? No creo que él sienta algo por Ginny, ¿O sí? – María P. miró a sus magias que parecían estar pensando en las palabras de lady Irumdanb.

-Draco y Ginny…- dijo Cris pensativa. – Escuché que Draco iba a pasar dos meses fuera del país, y de acuerdo con mis cálculos, debería estar regresando ésta noche…- las chicas se miraron asustadas, luego miraron al joven intruso. ¡Tenían que hacer algo!

-¿Qué hacemos? – se giraron las tres hacia la más experimentada.

-Nada…- dijo la vieja para su decepción - ¿Recuerdan la mitología griega? El oráculo siempre decía que iba a pasar algo malo, y cuando los dioses intentaban desviar el destino, empeoraban las cosas en vez de mejorarla. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y entretenernos con toda ésta novela.

Harry estaba algo aburrido. Había comido uno que otro postre, pero estaba aburrido. Muchas chicas curiosas se habían acercado a él para sacarle conversación, pero honestamente no quería hablar con féminas, primero porque la señora Weasley estaba vigilándolo y segundo, porque estaba algo molesto.

¿Porqué era tan difícil entender que él no veía a Ginny de esa forma? Le molestaba esa presión que toda la familia pelirroja ejercía sobre su persona, se sentía obligado a estar allí, también se sentía obligado a sacar a bailar a la muchacha cuando ésta por fin se dignara a salir, y estaba seguro que sus pies iban a sufrir en ese proceso. Una vez (muy desafortunada por cierto) había sacado a Ginny a bailar y sus pobres pies… Merlín, tuvo que echarle ungüento por una semana.

Tomó otro bocadillo salado, porque comer parecía lo único no aburrido en ese tonto baile, fue consciente de que unas trompetas sonaron, que alguien dijo algo con frases rebuscadas y luego escuchó muchos sonidos de sorpresa, fue levemente consciente de que alguien comenzó a aplaudir y después todos se unieron. Algo cabreado por todo el alboroto, se giró para ver qué sucedía. Ésta autora debe decir, que el azabache quedó de piedra al ver quien se llevaba esos aplausos…

Al principio vio a la mujer más impactante del mundo. Alta, elegante, con un vestido rojo fuego adosado a unas peligrosas curvas que verdaderamente lo acaloraron. La preciosa mujer tenía los labios rojos como la sangre, el cabello del mismo color suelto hasta la cintura con seductoras ondulaciones. Los ojos mar de la chica se veían firmes y delicados, sus mejillas estaban levemente arreboladas y juró que se había enamorado. ¡Era preciosa!

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a caminar, sólo reaccionó cuando ella lo miró algo confundida, sí, estaba al frente de la musa, al pie de la escalera con la mano extendida esperando que ella aceptara bailar ese vals con él. La joven miró la mano pestañeando repetidas veces y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Era hermosa, su inocencia era cautivante. Con una sonrisa, y mirándola directamente a los ojos habló, o por lo menos le pareció escuchar su voz.

-¿Me dedicas ésta pieza? – la mujer levantó la mano y la posicionó sobre la masculina asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, y juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Harry la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar lentamente alrededor de la pista sin poder despegar sus ojos de ella. Sentíase como en un sueño, como si estuviese sólo para ella y existiese sólo para ella. Quiso preguntarle dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, y se preguntó cómo habría podido vivir sin ella. – Eres hermosa…- susurró embelesado. La muchacha miró al piso, al parecer apenada ante las palabras dichas, y él no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa tonta. Sí, increíblemente, Harry Potter se había enamorado de un cisne.

Cuando Draco Malfoy apareció al frente de su casa, se molestó. Un baile. ¿Desde hacía cuánto su madre no había celebrado uno? ¿Porqué lo hacía ahora? Cabreado hasta más no poder, entró a su casa empujando a algunos invitados que se interponían en su camino, todos parecían estar sorprendidos, murmuraban entre sí muy concentrados, parecían mirar algo o alguien, se hizo paso entre cada uno de los miembros de la aristocracia buscando salir de ese mar de gente y llegar a salvo a su habitación, entonces, lo que vió lo hizo quedarse de piedra. Allí, en la pista de baile estaba una mujer hermosa y junto a ella bailando, se encontraba el mismísimo Harry Potter, y juró, juró que iba a explotar…

**CONTINUARÁ. **

**¡Chicas! Tiempo sin escribirles. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno, no planeaba publicar tan pronto y muchos menos tal cantidad, pero me propuse la meta de terminar este fic este año, y creo que lo lograré. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad todas son un tesoro, me encanta que les haya gustado la historia y me gusta saber que las divierto y las abstraigo de su realidad aunque sea un momento para alegrarlas. Les dejo el capítulo de ésta semana, nos les garantizo con seguridad cuando cuelgue otra vez, como imaginarán estoy en parciales, y debería estar estudiando, pero heme aquí, escribiendo para ustedes, debo decir que merezco el doble de reviews porque ¡no se me nada para la evaluación de mañana! Y no miento, no he estudiado!u.u**

**En fin, espero sus comentarios con ansias. Las ama mucho**

**Cris!**

**PD: ¡No soy buena describiendo sitios, me aburro y no sé que poner! Jajaja… Perdónenme. (Y.Y) **


	26. El Final

**Capítulo Final**

Cuando Ginny vió su reflejo en el espejo se quedó atónita sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era una mujer hermosa, tentadora y seductora, y sobre todo, no era ella. Miró sus manos blancas preguntándose qué había hecho.

¿Todo por Harry? ¿Se había convertido en algo que no era sólo por Harry? Miró una vez más al reflejo en el espejo, sí, era hermosa, pero no era ella.

-Es hora señorita. – la apremió Sophie.

La cuestión era que ya era demasiado tarde. Todo su plan macabro había salido a la perfección, toda la sociedad estaba abajo esperando por ella, esperando burlarse de su gordura y su torpeza, pero lo que encontrarían los dejarían sin habla.

Caminó como una autómata hacia la escalera, escuchó el sonido de la música y el bullicio de las conversaciones de los invitados. Sintió su estómago alarmarse, no de nervios, de hambre. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer. Se sintió mareada, pero se obligó a continuar aunque no se sentía bien.

Cuando se paró en lo alto de la escalera, lista para bajar la voz estridente de Niles se escuchó por todo el salón.

-¡Con ustedes, la señorita Ginebra Weasley! – las caras de asombro de la multitud eran increíblemente graciosas, la antigua Ginny se hubiese reído sin tapujos, pero la nueva debía mantener la calma, no era apropiado que una señorita se burlara de los demás. Se hizo un minuto de silencio donde los presentes estaban decidiendo si ésa era la verdadera Ginny o una actriz contratada, luego, alguien de la multitud empezó a aplaudir, y a ese aplauso se sumaron los demás. Con un suspiro, la chica comenzó a descender las escaleras, se obligó a mirar a todos los presentes como sólo un Malfoy lo haría, pero entonces, algo la hizo distraerse, entre la multitud, abriéndose paso, se encontraba un elegante Harry Potter, y venía hacia ella.

Al principio no supo qué hacer, estuvo tentada de darse la vuelta y encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de la velada, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. El morocho se detuvo al pie de la escalera y la observaba como nunca en la vida lo había hecho: con admiración.

Ginny tuvo que admitirlo, la sensación que la embargó fue… triunfante. ¡Por fin! Por fin, Harry la miraba como ella deseaba, por fin notaba que era ella, por fin… ¡Merlín! Quería saltar de alegría. Algo mareada y confundida, sin creer su buena suerte, observó la mano que él le tendía pestañeando repetidas veces, solo por si acaso era una jugarreta de su hambriento cerebro.

-¿Me dedicas ésta pieza? - ¿Era en serio? ¡Merlín! Sintiéndose como una tonta, y demasiado consciente de las miradas sobre ella, asintió. Él mostró una sonrisa satisfecha y juntos caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Harry la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y girando con ella sobre la pista.

¿Era un sueño a causa del hambre? ¡No sabría decirlo! Lo único que podía afirmar con certeza es que desde hacía mucho tiempo había soñado con ese momento, desde que era niña había soñado estar así con el héroe del mundo mágico, con el chico que salvó a todos.

Se sintió hermosa, olvidó por completo todos los pensamientos de dudas que la albergaron al principio, y cuando él dijo "Eres hermosa" sintió que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena… entonces, sucedió algo extraño. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse. Miró hacia el suelo tratando de controlarse. ¡Necesitaba comida!

Tragó saliva. ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué le pasaba eso ahora? ¿Por qué justamente cuando su sueño de ser la chica de Harry se estaba volviendo realidad? Harry la instó a dar una vuelta, y por el rabillo del ojo vió la mesa de dulces. ¡Oh dulce Merlín! Dieron otro giro y ésta vez observó la mesa de salados. Se le hizo agua la boca. ¡Tenia hambre! Hacía un mes que no comía como un Weasley debía hacerlo.

Entonces… algo extraño sucedió.

Harry fue apartado bruscamente de ella, escuchó unos gritos y vió que el moreno caía al piso de un golpe. Escuchó unos insultos, pero no hizo caso, lo único que podía ver era la mesa de postres que de repente se veía brillante y atrayente, sintió el olor de los postres y poco a poco fue caminando hacia allá.

Escuchó que había un desastre en la pista de baile, escuchó hechizos e insultos, escuchaba a mujeres quejarse y a los hombres tratando de hacerse paso, pero simplemente no le importó, iba caminando lentamente, cual hechizada a hacer lo único que realmente quería hacer. Comer.

Cuando llegó a la mesa juró que estaba babeando. Observó con adoración una torta de chocolate cremosa, observó las tartaletas de frutas que brillaban, observó la grandiosa fuente de chocolate, observó los pies de limón y juró, por Merlín juró que los comería todos. Su organismo necesitaba algo dulce. Tomó lo primero que había visto, la torta de chocolate, tomó la cuchara y picó un trozo pequeño. Lo detuvo al frente de sus ojos y lo examinó, luego determinada se lo llevó a la boca y cerró los ojos.

¡Wao! Casi suspira de puro deleite. Merlín sabía cuánto extrañaba el chocolate….masticó con reverencia y cuando tragó, sintió que todas sus penas se disipaban, estaba en la gloria. Con apuro, cortó otro trozo y se lo comió, luego otro y otro y otro.

Mientras, en la pista de baile.

Debo decir que todo era un desastre, Harry luchaba con Draco el cual estaba furioso, todos estaban tan pendientes de su asunto que olvidaron por completo la chica por la cual peleaban, que comía muy plácidamente todos los dulces en su camino.

-¿¡Qué rayos haces en mi casa!- rugió el rubio tomando al cicatrizado del traje.

-¡Recibí una invitación, idiota!

-Claro, imagino que ahora sí estás enamorado de ella, maldito superficial. – Harry frunció el ceño sin entender.- imagino que cuando era una gorda torpe ni siquiera te dignabas a mirarla de otra manera, pero ahora como es flaca sí te atreves a poner tus sucias manos sobre ella.

Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta, la chica pelirroja era nada más y nada menos que Ginebra Weasley… su mirada se desvió hacia un rincón del salón, lejos del ajetreo de la gente y observó un punto rojo que comía desesperadamente todos los dulces a su paso. ¡Merlín! Era Ginny, ¿Qué mejor prueba podía pedir?

Todos al parecer siguieron la mirada verde del azabache, porque al instante se giraron hacia la mesa de postres, que estaba siendo rápidamente devorada por una pelirroja hambrienta.

-¡Vaya! Ésa sí que es Ginny, al principio lo dudé…- exclamó un George contento, entonces Draco, apartando su mirada furiosa del cicatrizado, siguió la miradas de todos, y vió a la chica comiendo muy feliz, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al principio se quedó de piedra, es decir, ¿todo el alboroto que estaba sucediendo y para lo único que ella tenía ojos era para comer? Sintió la risa subir por su garganta, y luego la soltó libremente, todos los presentes se giraron a mirar la bipolaridad del rubio con extrañeza y luego siguieron su ejemplo, porque la situación era hilarante.

Cuando Ginny tuvo todos sus sentidos completos, escuchó risas, y algo confundida se giró para darse cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos se reían de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió su ejemplo. Se rió, porque de verdad no podía molestarse otra vez con ella misma por arruinar todo, y así con la boca llena de chocolate se montó sobre la mesa de postres, teniendo cuidado de no arruinarlos (porque estaban deliciosos) y llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Hola invitados! – dijo con una sonrisita llena de chocolate – vaya, la verdad lamento todo esto. Honestamente no sé qué sucedió, lo único que puedo decir es que tenía mucha hambre, y como sabrán soy una Weasley y lo mejor que hacen los Weasleys (entre otras cosas) es comer. Llegué a la mansión Malfoy hace más o menos cinco meses y debo decir que me sentía muy mal conmigo misma. – de repente toda la multitud hizo silencio, escuchando el discurso de la pelirroja sobre la mesa de dulces – me sentía gorda, fea, inútil y desastrosa pero lo peor de todo es que me sentía sola. Nadie se atrevía a mirar más allá de mi torpeza o de mi gordura para conocer al ser humano escondido que gritaba por un poco de atención, eso fue antes de que Narcissa Malfoy apareciera en mi vida ofreciéndome su ayuda. Ella se ofreció a convertirme en una señorita, en una chica con modales, elegante, distinguida y hermosa. Debo decir que los primeros meses fueron horribles, no me adaptaba al cambio, mi naturaleza salvaje me lo impedía, y en ese tiempo, fui conociendo a una persona muy especial que me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma, que me conoció tal cual como era, no este remedo de niña bonita, una persona que compartió mis miedos y anhelos, alguien que de verdad me aprecia no por lo que quisiera ser, sino por lo que soy. – los ojos de la pelirroja se detuvieron en una persona especial, en medio de toda la multitud que la miraba atónito, la chica sonrió. – ésta noche, tenía dudas acerca de todo esto, pero… cuando vi sus reacciones, cuando vi lo asombrados que estaban me sentí exultante de alegría, pensé que era lo que realmente quería. Creo que todo lo que me sucedió fue producto del hambre, porque últimamente me he castigado a mí misma para lucir perfecta para ustedes y agradarles, pero ahora, que finalmente la cordura ha regresado a mí (gracias al chocolate) me doy cuenta de que no quiero ser un remedo de niña bonita, no ocultaré más lo que soy. Soy torpe, gorda, desastrosa y creo que me gusta serlo, porque de esa forma mi vida no es tan aburrida.

La chica se bajó de la mesa de dulces de un salto, tomó un plato de torta de chocolate y con pasos rápidos, se dirigió hacia una personita en particular que estaba sin habla.

-Draco…- susurró – lo lamento, debí haber aceptado tu invitación. – La pelirroja se puso de rodillas levantando el plato de chocolate como ofrecimiento y dijo - ¿Me perdonas?

El rubio estaba lívido, no podía creer que ella estuviera arrodillada frente a él ofreciéndole una torta de chocolate como medio de disculpa. Era, era lo más bonito que alguien había hecho por él… algo aturdido, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la levantó.

-No se supone que debas hacer eso…- murmuró incómodo mirando alrededor. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Me perdonas? ¡Fui una tonta! Tenías razón, nadie pudo ver a través de ésta chica torpe y gorda, pero tú lo hiciste y por eso… yo…- entonces fue callada por un beso achocolatado que el rubio le dio, la apretó contra su pecho y la besó, y al contrario de lo que usted pueda estar pensando, fue un beso muy delicioso, Draco de veras consideró cambiar su odio por el chocolate, con tal de que estuviera sobre ella.

La multitud estaba anonadada.

-Ginny está delgada, tiene chocolate en la boca y… se está besando con Malfoy…- trató Ron de asimilar todo. Hermione sonrió.

-Parece que tu hermana ha conseguido el amor. Serás rico después de todo Ron. – el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que debería intentar impedir esto, pero no lo haré. Por fin Ginny se sacó de la cabeza a Harry. – la castaña asintió.

-Ya era hora… ¿Quieres ir a probar la torta de chocolate? Se ve muy buena.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías!

Al otro lado del salón…

-De esto era lo que hablaba…- dijo lady Irumdanb mirando a la pareja besarse con una sonrisa satisfecha. Cris, Constanza y María P. estaban al borde del llanto. – hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, nunca entrometerse en los planes del destino.

-¡Qué hermoso! – exclamó el trío.

-Arthur…

-Molly…

-Tendremos de cuñado a Malfoy…- indicó la señora Weasley algo confundida.

-Ya lo había notado cariño.

-No me esperaba esto. – negó la mujer consternada.

-Yo me lo veía venir…- su esposa lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Porqué?

-Cinco meses sin ver a Harry y acompañada de Draco Malfoy… Eso hace a cualquiera sospechar. A cualquiera menos a ti cariño…- sonrió con afecto.

-¿¡Qué hace Ginny besando a ese paliducho!- George se giró cuando vió a su gemelo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Al fin llegas. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué Ginny…? ¿Esa es Ginny verdad? – indicó el pelirrojo confundido. - ¿Esa es nuestra morsa? Pero… ¿Qué le hicieron? – George rodó los ojos.

-Nuestra hermanita rebajó, le inculcaron modales y ahora es novia de Malfoy. ¿No leíste mi carta? – Fred se sonrojó.

-Estaba algo ocupado…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. George hizo una mueca de asco.

-No me lo digas por Merlín.

Y quizás usted querido lector se estará preguntando por la autora de todo esto.

Narcissa Malfoy estaba al pie de las escaleras observando la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Finalmente, había logrado que su hijo se enamorara.

-¿Contenta señora? – inquirió Niles con una sonrisita.

-Exultante de alegría.

-Hay que empezar a preparar la boda mi señora.- la rubia mostró una ancha sonrisa.

-Será en invierno Niles, en el castillo de descanso. Será una boda hermosa…

-Con un poco de suerte, la mansión será bastante ruidosa y usted se convertirá en abuela.

-¿¡Abuela!- exclamó la rubia sorprendida. – Seré abuela Niles…- dijo complacida. El mayordomo asintió. – Tendremos que remodelar la mansión, pronto seremos más integrantes.

-Como diga señora.

Y así, Ginebra Weasley le confesó su amor a un muy enamorado Draco Malfoy en la fiesta de su presentación en sociedad.

_Torta de Chocolate._

_¿Sabía usted querido y amantísimo lector que el chocolate nos hace sentir enamorados? ¡No hay mayor remedio para el alma que éste dulce muy bien inventado! _

_Ésta autora debe decir que comerá más a menudo el chocolate, para ver si tiene suerte de conseguir el amor, así como nuestra afortunada Ginebra Weasley lo hizo. Su fiesta fue todo un éxito y para aquellos que no pudieron asistir se perdieron el evento del siglo. Harry Potter quedó golpeado y perdido por la mansión, nadie lo volvió a ver en el resto de la semana, eso le pasa por ser un chico superficial._

_La pareja del año, estuvo bailando toda la noche, tan enamorados y plenamente felices que ésta autora estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, se veían tan lindos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día veríamos al famoso Draco Malfoy enamorado? ¡Ciertamente sorprendió a todos los presentes! Que jamás imaginaron que la chica en cuestión sería Ginebra Weasley, la cual montada en una mesa de dulces y con la boca llena de chocolate, confesó que se sentía como un patito feo, todo esto antes de encontrarse con Narcissa y más adelante con el increíble rubio el cual la amó tal como era y no como ella deseaba ser…_

_Debo decir que estoy muy impactada y que jamás olvidaré esa noche en la cual lo imposible se hizo realidad. _

_Y espero que usted querido lector haya aprendido la moraleja de todo éste cuento, la belleza no es cuánto peses, cuán torpe sea una persona o su apariencia física, la belleza es lo que se lleva por dentro, eso es lo que ilumina el rostro de alguien, nunca lo olvide querido lector, porque ésta autora nunca lo hará. _

_Los tiempos cambiarán, la gente también lo hará, pero sepa que usted siempre debe permanecer fiel a lo que realmente es y no a lo que los demás esperan que sea…_

_**Columna de chismes del Profeta. **_

-¡Vaya! ¿Leíste esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-_La__pareja__del__año,__estuvo__bailando__toda__la__noche,__tan__enamorados__y__plenamente__felices__que__ésta__autora__estuvo__al__borde__de__las__lágrimas,__se__veían__tan__lindos.__¿Quién__hubiera__pensado__que__algún__día__veríamos__al__famoso__Draco__Malfoy__enamorado?_ ¿Está enamorado señor Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisita bailándole en la boca. El rubio sonrió para su pesar.

-Locamente…- admitió mirándola profundamente desde el otro lado de la sala, donde se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico, el mismo que leía su prometida. Ginny se sonrojó ante la mirada del joven, todavía no se acostumbraba, aunque sabía de sobra que él lo hacía a propósito para hacerla intimidar… ¡Malvado rubio!

-¿Sabes algo? Todavía tengo la curiosidad de saber quién rayos será la persona que escribe esto. Debo admitir que hace muy bien su trabajo. Además, esa persona estuvo invitada a la fiesta, quizás la conocemos. – Draco sonrió.

-Por su manera de escribir deduzco que es una mujer muy emotiva y que odia a Harry Potter, aunque eso es natural, todos deberían odiarlo…- Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-¿Todavía con lo mismo?

-Es imposible que lo deje, por lo menos hasta algún tiempo. – sopesó el muchacho evaluando la foto de ellos que mostraba el periódico. - ¿Te había dicho que ya no me desagrada el chocolate?

-Lo pude notar…- indicó la chica sonreída.- serías un tonto si no te gustara. En serio, eres la única persona que conozco que no le gusta.

-Trato de ser original. – Ginny rodó los ojos divertida. – Por cierto… ¿Desde hace cuánto no me das un beso? – Ginny disimuló la sonrisa y se tapó la cara con el periódico.

-¿Porqué la pregunta? – inquirió haciéndose la tonta. Draco se levanto y con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al sofá donde se encontraba su pelirroja.

-Soy un hombre que le gusta sacar cuentas…- comentó distraídamente caminando detrás de la pelirroja, con un movimiento brusco le arrebató el periódico de las manos.

-¡Hey! Leía eso…- Draco sonrió.

-Creo futura señora Malfoy que debe prestarle más atención a su futuro esposo. – la chica elevó una ceja.

-Yo creo, señor Malfoy que usted es muy caprichoso y anoche se pasó un poquito de la raya robándome mi barra de chocolate, razón por la cual está castigado, hoy no tendrá ningún beso de mi parte. – dijo haciéndose la ofendida y caminando hacia la puerta del despacho, la estaba abriendo, pero Draco corrió y la cerró acorralándola contra la misma.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- susurró en su oído, Ginny sintió su estómago alterarse y no por el hambre, de eso estaba segura. Como siempre, cada vez que lo tenía cerca no era consciente de lo que hacía, su voluntad se subyugaba a merced del rubio y podía afirmar sin tapujos que haría todo lo que él quisiera. Sí, ese era el poder que él tenía sobre ella.

Draco hundió su cabeza en el cuello femenino y aspiró el aroma de la pelirroja, que siempre lograba trastornarlo. Ella se rindió ante él recostando su espalda sobre el pecho masculino en una muda ofrenda. Él besó su cuello, su mejilla y giró su rostro para encontrarse con los labios rosados de la chica.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te bese? – preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta y sólo porque le gustaba torturarla. Ginny negó con la cabeza, Draco sonrió.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No quiero que me beses…- susurró la chica con dificultad. Él sonrió.

-¿Segura? – preguntó acercando su boca peligrosamente a la de ella, Ginny se acercó aún más, pero él malvado sea, se alejó, le encantaba jugar con ella.- No la entiendo señora Malfoy. – dijo divertido.

-¡Tonto! – la mujer lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a ella besándolo con urgencia, Draco la estrechó contra su cuerpo muy complacido consigo mismo, le encantaban esos arrebatos de furia que le daban a la chica y estaba más que dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ellos, de verdad no podía esperar.

Y así culmina ésta historia, con un final feliz que ésta autora tenía tiempo sin escribir. Debo agradecer a todos por tener la dedicación de leerme y por buscar algo diferente de lo usual y repetitivo. Me gusta pensar que lo diferente marca la diferencia. Cuando comencé ésta historia quise hacerla divertida y despreocupada, creo que lo logré, pero a medida que la iba desarrollando me di cuenta que debía tener una moraleja, porque todas la tienen, la primera creo que fue obvia, los tiempos que vivimos son muy difíciles y muchos de nosotros como seres humanos vulnerables nos dejamos guiar por los estereotipos de la sociedad y yo quiero dar un alto a eso y decir que no todos debemos ser iguales. La belleza es muy importante en éstos días, tanto, que ha afectado el autoestima de cada persona en el mundo, al parecer no se dan cuenta de que lo que realmente vale es el corazón ya que el físico es como una flor, pronto se marchitará…

Draco pudo haber decidido pasar el resto de su vida con la belleza de Millicent, pero en cambio, decidió pasar una eternidad con el corazón tierno de la pelirroja porque eso le brindaba paz y alegría que jamás encontraría en Millicent. Lo que quiero decir es que la belleza es vana, no se confunda querido lector, no vaya a pensar que estoy en contra de la salud o que alguien quiera mejorar, solo que si vas a mejorar, hazlo por las razones correctas, no para agradar a la sociedad. Ginny pudo decidir quedarse con Harry, pero para ello, debía ejercer el papel de una extraña, de alguien que no era y eventualmente su vida se convertiría en un sufrimiento.

Quiero instarlos a vivir en pro a la felicidad, no la del mundo, sino la de usted. Haga lo que realmente quiere hacer, y sea lo que realmente quiere ser.

Quiero darle las gracias a May por acompañarme en esta travesía y en mi vida diaria, te amo amiga. También quiero agradecerle a alguien que me ha acompañado desde el inicio de este fic, a Betsy Potter, cariño, gracias por ser una de mis lectoras más fieles, espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo, Luzz Malfoy, muchas gracias, tú también me has acompañado desde el inicio del fic y espero que haya llenado todas tus expectativas, infinitas gracias a Sayabi cuyos reviews me alegran el día, a loree, a monyk, ise potter, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, ElisaMalfoyBlack, underyourfeet, Bela-Kikinu-chan, Blake Knight, vansly6, Runa, Cherry_girl, Carola, Lucía, lu-liza, snaluck, Lena Hale Black, lilis, natabonn, Liesl anne, luls, The darkness princess, nachi123, Ccr94, MusicBlack95, Andreina B, , kioshi91, Paula Zabini, theclocks, lehuke, kthyg, personaggio, ukyryo, AdrianaLiesl, muminSarita, GabriellaGroff, kate espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y cumpla tus altas expectativas, un saludo linda, paoevans bueno, como verás no lo abandoné, escribí el final al día siguiente de publicar el penúltimo capítulo, de verdad me llegó al corazón escribirlo, pero todo comienzo tiene su final, espero que te haya gustado. ViryiMalfoy, ¡linda! Sé que casi siempre no tenemos tiempo para dar rr, dímelo a mí, siempre ando corriendo. Pero muchas gracias por estar ahí y leerme, un beso enorme

Bueno, si se me escapó alguien, mis más sinceras disculpas, me escriben y les prometo que les responderé. Fue un placer escribir para ustedes, me tomaré mi merecido descanso y si llega una de esas ideas locas, espero que también puedan acompañarme. Espero sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y como regalo navideño, les contestaré a todas sus preguntas. Muchísimas gracias, las ama

Cris.

**FIN**

**PD1: ¡Oops! Disculpen, me confundí de final. Gracias Snaluck por avisarme, soy demasiado torpe. Besos linda.**

**PD2: Pronto, Narcissa Malfoy nos comentará la gran esperada boda. **


End file.
